


An Odyssey in the land of the Gods

by ChenoHyuga



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, F/F, Multi, The Fate of Atlantis DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenoHyuga/pseuds/ChenoHyuga
Summary: Following Fate of Atlantis DLC, these are the adventures Kassandra has in the Underworld we didn't know about. Slight Canon divergent.
Relationships: Alexios & Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra & Phoibe (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra/Aphrodite, Kassandra/Odessa (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra/Persephone (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra/Roxana (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra/Xenia (Assassin's Creed), Myrinne & Alexios (Assassin's Creed), Myrrine/Timo (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 40





	1. Crash into paradise

Kassandra felt completely winded and sore, as though she'd been thrown down mount Taygetos again. She waited for the familiar surge of pain but strangely never felt it. A wet tongue lapped at her cheek, nose and mouth, leaving huge slobbering streaks. The Spartan woman sputtered and slowly opened her eyes. She looked down her body but found no wounds, no blood. Though she noticed the ground was different; it was beautifully tilled and surprisingly soft unlike anything she'd seen. Even the marbled floor from Perikles' home couldn't compare.

"Uugh " She groaned. "Aletheia needs to work on that landing"

Just as Kassandra had begun to look around to orient herself the tongue had returned to her face, accompanied with imploring whines. She couldn't repress the smile creeping up on her face when she realized she was face to face with the most handsome dog she'd ever seen.

Persephone stood below the largest statue of herself in her realm, a small faction of her army of sleeping human stood behind her. She sighed to herself. Another day in her prison. Though she had crafted it to her liking, some days, most days she felt a painful emptiness in her core. She had managed to keep it at bay by dedicating herself to ruling and caring for the humans gifted with a place in her kingdom and since that human boy appeared in Elysium, she had another distraction from her perpetual ennui. It could never mend her heart though, she knew. For several eternities now, she was a prisoner. The Queen of the Dead, Goddess of Elysium and a prisoner by Hades. She knew every flower, every blade of grass, every insect. A smart bird knew every corner of its cage she mused. She looked to her side and was surprised when she did not see Ros. Her company animal was divinely attached to her thoughts, so he reflected her emotions and often knew when to comfort her.

Persephone stilled herself when she turned and saw him licking a woman's face. Despite the distance and her small army between them, the Goddess' Isu sight permitted her to see them as clearly as if they had been next to her. The woman was kneeling in front of Ros, smiling wildly and caressing his head as her dog kissed her. Persephone's eyebrow knitted together as she took in the scene. In several eons, Ros had never shown this much affection to a stranger. The dog barely paid attention to humans and was very reserved around her fellow Isu. She could scarcely believe what she was seeing. “ _Who is she?_ ” The Goddess thought. The woman was wearing Athena's armor in an odd color though it still revealed the strange woman's impeccably muscled abdomen, her armored belt hung low on her hips, the skirt reached her toned calves. She wore her brown hair in a fashion she had never seen; braided neatly, swaying down her left side, most likely not to interfere with the weapons she had sheathed behind her back. Persephone tilted her head to the side curiously, she noticed the stranger carried Hermes' staff and a golden sword of a similar design, but from where she stood the wind carried the vibrations of a divine weapon, one that was foreign to her. The Goddess wanted to spend more time starring at this curious woman who'd managed to charm her dog so effortlessly, but she knew better. Elysium was her realm, her world. No one wandered here without her knowledge, she would not allow it. This was her's and the forlorn souls she permitted to live in this paradise were under her divine protection.

Persephone straightened her back and licked her lips. Part of her regretted what needed to be done, but it could not be helped. If this woman posed a threat, she needed to be neutralized. She whistled softly.

Ros had been licking this stranger for some time, his tail was wagging so quickly it cut through the air creating sharp hissing sounds. He couldn't help himself, she smelled too good, and her divine essence was extremely appealing to him. Every time the woman stroked his fur, he felt a warmth spread inside him, giving him more energy. Suddenly he heard his mistress' call. His ears perked up immediately. He gave his stranger a final lick and whine before turning around to return to his mistress' side.

When the dog whipped around and began to run, Kassandra's amber eyes followed his path. Her jaw clenched when she saw a small army before her all standing on guard but not moving a muscle. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought them to be asleep. Kassandra slowly and carefully rose to her feet. Her breathing hitched when she saw her. The woman stood tall, taller than any human. She looked to be Alethia's height.

" _we are the Isu_ " her voice echoed in Kassandra's head. " _they were living, breathing Gods!_ " Pythagoras' excited voice followed.

The dog stopped at her side, his tongue hung out his mouth and began panting happily as the tall woman pet his head. Kassandra was completely hypnotized by the way this woman moved. She wore a beautiful white chiton and appeared to be radiating white and gold hues. From where she stood, Kassandra couldn't see her face as clearly as she wished, though the details she could take in, she did so greedily. Her gold blonde hair flowed elegantly, at shoulder length. She looked to have beautiful plump lips and unworldly eyes she could not quite make out the color of. In that moment, a primal part of the Spartan warrior wished to slay the small army in between them, only to be closer to her. The Eagle Bearer rose and straightened her back, feeling herself to be under this Goddess' scrutiny. The Goddess raised her hand in front of her, with such grace it seemed she were caressing the air.

"You don't belong here" Persephone's soft melodic voice echoed through the air.

Kassandra raised an eyebrow. Curious first words, she thought. Then the Goddess snapped her long fingers, creating a puff of gold mist that hung in the air above the army faction in front of her. Thirty soldiers awoke at the same time, their head whipping up in synch. “ _Those were meant to be the last words I'd ever hear_ ” Kassandra realized.

"Shit."

In the blink of an eye Kassandra unsheathed her spear, took a defensive stance, the ghost of a wicked blood thirsty grin danced across her lips. Her gold eyes surveyed the field quickly. She could not use the terrain to her advantage, this area was too open. She would need to fight defensively and assess their abilities before she could attack. Kassandra locked eyes with the Goddess for an instant and her pulse immediately quickened, the Spartan's urge to be near this woman gave her a strength and confidence she reserved for the battlefield. “ _Here we go_ ” Kassandra thought.

Persephone held the woman's gaze for as long as she could bare. For a moment, she felt something close to grief and fear directed towards this woman whom she didn’t know. “ _How pathetically human_ ” she thought. Persephone turned around and began heading to her palace. Ros whined slightly understanding his mistress' dilemma but trailed behind her all the same.

As soon as the Goddess turned her back, the metallic sound of 30 swords being unsheathed echoed through the air. Ordinarily when fighting such a heavy number of foes, the Eagle Bearer would have happily opted for a staff or a full-length spear, a lighter weapon that allowed her to create space while cutting down a number of people. This fight was going to be different, she smelled it in the air, here, in the land of the Gods she would fight in close quarters. It would be the best way to assess their abilities. The Spartan smirked and unsheathed her gold sword, twin designed to the Staff she carried on her back. In a fluid motion she spun the spear in the right hand and the sword in her left in circular arcs, stretching her shoulders and craning her neck. The first row of soldiers approached heavily. Kassandra realized with a slight relief that for some reason the other four rows of soldiers remain immobile. Had they all decided to attack simultaneously they would have almost certainly overwhelm her.

The dance begun at lightning speed, the first and heaviest soldier of the row lunged at her first, their glowing sword hissed through the air, aimed at her heart. This strike was meant to kill, the Misthios realized. Kassandra side stepped at the last second, she swept the soldier's weight bearing leg sending him falling headfirst on her outstretched spear. With a sickening wet crunching sound, the blade cut effortlessly through the soldier's helm, nose and out the back of his head. An instant kill. The other five soldiers begun fanning out, circling Kassandra, but judging from the way they moved, she was not too worried. None were as agile as she, they didn't even attempt to conceal the sound of their footsteps. Predictably, the next soldier to make a move was the one behind her. Unlike his colleague, this one swung his sword in an arc, trying to fatally wound Kassandra from the side. The Misthios raised her broken spear, lifting with it the impaled soldier she just killed, the blow was absorbed by the corpse's armor sending the vibrations along the length of the blow-delivering sword and up the attacker's arm costing him a few life saving seconds. With lightning speed Kassandra withdrew her spear lowered herself and spun around both her attacker and the corpse he was now mingled with. As she spun around, she heavily swung the golden sword in her left arm in a low arc, slicing and crushing the two nearest soldier's Achilles tendons sending them both to their knees before they knew what happened. A move she had never known anyone to counter or parry. She now stood behind her attacker and lined him directly behind the two fallen soldiers. With strategically placed kick to the kidney, her attacker began to fall. Before he reached the ground the Misthios' golden sword pierced through his chest from behind, but Kassandra wasn't done; she angled the thrust to penetrate the two soldiers that had just fell. The sword hit the ground with a terrible force that sent tremors causing the two final soldiers of the five to lose their footing. Three soldiers were writhing, dying slowly, impaled on her golden sword. Kassandra raised her broken spear now dripping with blood, just in time to parry the frantic blows the remaining two soldiers were assaulting her with.

The Spartan woman felt the vibration of their steps on the ground before she saw them; the second rank of six soldiers were on the move. She needed to rid herself of these two. She expertly parried one of the soldier’s attacks with the spear in her right arm, until she felt him beginning to exhaust himself. She swung her leg delivering such a powerful kick to the soldier's chest she felt his armor dent and his ribs cracking underneath. The soldier was propelled backwards through the air, blood and sputum flying out his mouth with him. He landed roughly in the arms of two soldiers behind him. Kassandra couldn't miss the opportunity, she ran full speed to them, her left hand pulling out her impaled sword as she past it, and powerfully swung it in a high arc, so fast that the sound of the blow didn’t come until the three headless corpses fell to the ground.

The fight raged on for what seemed to Kassandra like hours, though in reality lasted seven minutes. Eventually the final of the 30 fell to their knees, Kassandra sheathed her weapons. Somewhere during the fight, she realized she didn't need to kill all of them. When disarmed of their helms and swords, they stopped fighting and looked completely clueless as to where they were and what they were doing. The Misthios counted them quickly: Eleven confused soldiers were looking at her with vacant looks in their eyes and nineteen corpses were at her feet.

The air began to prickle her skin, Kassandra turned around expecting to find another faction of soldiers but instead saw a tall handsome man with well coiffed blonde hair, piercing but kind blue eyes a shiny golden armor and bright yellow Isu markings. As he approached her, the soldiers, both defeated and deceased disappeared along with the pools of blood, leaving no evidence of the fight. Even her armor and weapons became completely stainless. Kassandra's head whipped around, not quite sure what to make of this stranger.

"-No one stands up to Persephone's guards. Let alone bests them in battle, Hermes said clearly in awe of her.

Kassandra was still reeling from her fight and scowled at him, adopting a defensive stance. The last man to watch her slaughter people and compliment her for it was Elpenor, and he left her more than weary.

-Tell me your name, or you're next, she ordered gruffly.

-Ah! I am Hermes. As you're holding on of my proudest creations, that means you're a descendant of Pythagoras. I know just why you're here, you need to harness it's power. Now, your name?

Kassandra glanced up at the Staff at her back. She knew she should feel in awe of being face to face with him, the God of trade & craftmanship with the astounding abilities of an Olympian. She knew Roxana to pray and make sacrifices to Hermes diligently for agility and speed. Though for some reason Kassandra did not feel a fraction of the amazement she experienced when she had seen Persephone earlier. Looking at the Goddess, despite her army between them, she felt an undeniably awe struck by her presence. Nevertheless, Kassandra felt comfort in being greeted by him. “ _At least he knows why I'm here_ ” she thought.

-The Staff calls me Keeper, she smiled, but you can call me Kassandra. What is this place?

-Keeper! A great name with a great journey ahead of you. This is the paradise of Elysium, presided over by the mighty Persephone herself.

The adrenaline was finally wearing off, allowing Kassandra to fully observe what she felt and saw. The air was sweet and warm, for an instant she forgot what it was like to breathe in the world of the living. The sky was an infinite bright blue, and the fields were more than beautiful. The pastures were so green, flowers of every color she could imagine, and a marbled road carved with beautiful patterns in gold. A giant sculpture of the Goddess stood before them, and Kassandra who was already at a loss for words was almost floored by its beauty. No statue could compare to this one, she looked lifelike, as though this giant Persephone existed to tower over her realm allowing her to see everything. The Misthios almost felt unworthy of looking at her for too long. Her mind flashed to Phidias. “ _I hope he's here_ ” She thought “ _His eyes deserve such a beautiful sight_ ”

-Elysium was a gift from her husband Hades, Hermes told her. This beautiful realm she crafted in her image is the only joy she gets from the underworld. She is his prisoner. But she has come into her role as queen with much aplomb!

-Elysium... The resting place of heroes, Kassandra's voice trembled with emotion. When I was a girl, I would dream of seeing it with my own eyes. Then why would Persephone attack me?

Hermes starred at the statue adoringly as he spoke.

-Most rulers don't take the sudden invasion of a lone outsider lightly. Speaking of which, the appearance of a living human is quite unexpected.

Kassandra nodded understandingly.

-I am not meant to stay. I'm supposed to go through trials and eventually leave this place. There was a Great Seal, and the Staff talks? It's all very complicated, she said as she rubbed her neck.

-Allow me to explain, The Staff is a gift, not a toy! It can be a key, a weapon and a way to attain power until the very end of time. Here, you will find the means to control it before it controls you. After that..., Hermes hesitated slightly before continuing, there is a gate that leads out of Elysium, but the only way is through Persephone and she would never allow that.

Kassandra could not help but feel spoken down to when he told her the Staff wasn't a toy. She’d heard Alethia's recordings on how the Isu thought little of humans, but it was an extremely rare occurrence for someone to patronize her of all people. However taken aback she was, she remained humble and poised as ever. This was the land of the Gods and she would certainly be respectful. “ _Elsewise Barnabas is likely to die an early death and spend eternity apologizing for my indiscretions for me_ ” she thought.

-I will need to get to that gate when I've finished my duties here, Kassandra said.

-You could try talking to her? Who knows, perhaps she'll convince you to stay. Or you could try find Hekate, Persephone's top advisor and closest friend. Or... you could prove yourself, Hermes said as he straightened his posture.

-Prove myself how?

-Persephone sent guards because she is concerned. There are reports of lawlessness in Deukalion's Heritage, south of here. Hermes took a few steps back and chuckled, Why am I telling you this? You said it yourself, Keeper, its all very complicated. Elysium may look like paradise, but we all have our secrets.

Kassandra could barely surpress a weary sigh before it left her lips. _“Of course, I'm meant to study and learn about the Staff and even in the land of Gods I'm seen as a weapon_.”

-What can you tell me about my Staff? I need to learn how to use it.

-Find my energy sources, the Perception of Hermes, across Elysium. They are meant to imbue both you and the Staff with power. Only then will you be ready to move onward. You can’t wield the Staff without them.

Kassandra lowered her head. Dark memories of her battle with Pythagoras still haunted her. He had not been through these trials nor had been to these energy sources and yet when wielded the Staff against her, she had very nearly died. The power of the Staff was nothing short of destructive. “ _I won't be like him_.” She thought with resolve. Both her fathers tried to kill her. One because of blind devotion to Sparta, the other for greed and knowledge he was corrupted by. “ _I will never be like either of them. I will always think for myself above blind loyalty. I will never allow myself to be corrupted by this power_.”

-Are you certain there is nothing else you'd like to know? Hermes' voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

-Chaire, Kassandra said with finality.

-When you have sorted your affairs with Persephone, come see me in Minos' Faith. I look forward to hearing about your progress. Hermes smiled and bowed his head. Just as he turned to leave, he turned to her. -Oh! Before I forget, I have invented just the thing for you flightless humans. The Wings of Hermes. Go enjoy them!

Hermes disappeared as quickly as he had shown up. Kassandra knitted her eyebrows. The memories of her fathers still haunted her. Would she see them here, she wondered? Just then, as he had always done when she was upset, Ikaros' soft cry brought a smile to her lips. She extended her arm, he landed gracefully and inched closer to her shoulder and nuzzled his head into her neck, emitting soft cries. “ _I know, I'll always have you_ ” she smiled.

Kassandra walked up to the giant statue and looked at it admiringly. "I suppose we should get a good look then?" Ikaros squawked in agreement and flew to the statue's head waiting for her there. Just as she had done for every new location she had visited, she begun to climb to the highest altitude, a habit she had picked up as at fifteen years old. Climbing to the greatest heights and using Ikaros' vision allowed her to create an accurate map of the surrounding area so she'd never get lost and her abilities to "see" through the ground improved drastically, wherever she went. Kassandra's climbing abilities have always been superhuman and required very little effort in the world of the living, here she found it even easier. As she pulled herself up the statue's legs, she was surprised to realize she was not exerting herself at all, her body weighed next to nothing. Even Ikaros squawked in surprise to see her join him at the top so quickly. Kassandra chuckled as she stood atop Persephone's head "Or maybe you're slowing down?" Ikaros shook his head vehemently and took off. Kassandra closed her eyes and synched with her eagle, soon she was flying in circles around her physical body, she flew in wider and wider circles until she mapped out the landscape completely. “ _Thank you”_ She whispered in Ikaros' head as she'd done every time they shared their sight. She returned to her body and glanced down. There was a bed of flowers at the statue's feet, that looked soft enough to land on. “ _Guess I'll take the fast way down_ ” she thought before diving.

Kassandra giggled despite herself when she landed in the flower bed. For a lifetime of falling, diving and being thrown from the greatest cliffs, this was the most graceful and comfortable landing she had experienced. “ _On to work then_ ” Despite the Wings of Hermes being walking distance, she closed her eyes and whistled for Phobos, praying he was here as well.

When she opened her eyes, she let of a sigh of relief when her horse appeared before her, huffing at her affectionately. She caressed his mane and whispered sweet nothings in his ear before they took off. Phobos seemed as happy as she had ever seen him, whether it was the beautiful fields of Elysium or the sweet smell in the air, Phobos loved it all, neighing happily as they trotted off.


	2. Rebel work

When Kassandra arrived to her destination, she leaped off her stallion's back. She had never seen a mountain so high in her life, she thought. “ _Mount Taygetos would stack up three times over to compare_ ” She walked towards the Wings of Hermes. It looked like a small platform with a large beam of white sparkling light above it, jetting up to the sky. Phobos neighed apprehensively and shook his head. Kassandra gently grabbed his jaw in one hand and made eye contact with him. "You'll stay here Phobos. I will be back soon I promise. Ikaros will come see you if you get scared." Phobos huffed in response, Kassandra kissed his cheek before walking onto the platform. She felt a chill in her body, and the next instant she was at the top of the cliff.

"Malaka that was fast!" She exclaimed.

She looked around and saw so many people, children, men and women. She walked past them, smiling and nodding her head at everyone who looked up at her. There was even a blacksmith here. She wondered if there was a tavern, food or beds? It appeared as though the people of Deukalion's Heritage were just shuffling through aimlessly. Perhaps in death humans lost their sense of purpose?

At the edge of the cliff, she noticed Hermes towering over a particularly handsome human. Kassandra slowed her pace to a halt, leaned back against a near building and casually crossed her arms. Careful not to make a sound, she began to listen to their conversation.

"-You know I want out of Elysium, the handsome human said. If you help me escape, I promise you'll never see me again.

Hermes stiffened. From where she stood, Kassandra saw his arms flex. It was no wonder he was the God revered by Olympians, she thought. He spoke so freely and casually with her earlier, she failed to notice how strong Hermes truly was. The God could easily crush this man with a single hand.

-As happy as that would make me, Persephone wants you to stay, Hermes grunted.

-How long before you realize you are just one of her pets? The human teased.

Kassandra's jaw clenched, she had not even met this man yet, but she found herself annoyed by his arrogance. She was not a devout person by any means but even she would never mock an Isu in their realm. This man must have had a death wish or was simply insanely reckless.

-Watch yourself, human, Hermes' tone was sharper than the blade of her broken spear.

-Careful, or Persephone will have you neutered. Oh, I forgot, she already has, the human taunted, as his eyes trailed between Hermes' legs.

Hermes' fist collided with the man's jaw before he could react. The man grunted and starred back at him defiantly despite the blood running across his lip. Hermes looked down his nose at this human with pure disdain etched over his features. He turned around and walked a couple steps before teleporting away, leaving a cloud of gold mist where he had been. Kassandra frowned; Hermes could have easily beheaded this man with that punch. And if he were spearheading this so called 'lawlessness' there must have been a good reason why he didn't. ‘ _Persephone wants you here_.’ His upmost loyalty is to Persephone, Kassandra realized. Despite him causing trouble, Hermes would never harm him.

Kassandra casually strode towards the man who was looking over the cliff. It was a beautiful view she thought.

"- Didn't think the dead could feel pain, she said.

-I am one of the few miserable fools around here who's actually alive, he grumbled.

-If you're so miserable, why don't you just leave?

-I've tried, the man sighed. If Persephone wants you to stay, dead or alive, you stay. Hades taught her well.

This is what Kassandra feared. After her talk with Hermes, it seemed likely Persephone would want to keep her in Elysium, especially with her skillset. The Spartan woman thought of her crew aboard the Adrestia, women and men she had grown to love. She thought of her mother and brother in Sparta, and the promise she made them before she found the final tomb for the Heir of Memories. " _I promise I will return, Mater. And when I do, you, Alexios and I will have a feast. I'll tell you all about my adventures_ " She hadn't even told them the truth of her task.

-So you're the troublemaker I've been hearing so much about, Kassandra smiled.

The man turned to face her and flashed her a sorrow grin.

-Adonis, at your service, he said. Though, with an army at Persephone's disposal and most of Elysium under her control, I fear my troublemaking days are coming to an end.

-What if I helped you? Kassandra mused

-And why would someone with their whole life ahead of them want to do that? Adonis scoffed

A little too quickly, Kassandra replied.

-I hear Persephone has everyone on a leash. I want to set them free.

Adonis crossed his arms, making sure to flex them as he did, and laughed skeptically. Kassandra bit her lower lip, trying not to smirk at his barely defined biceps and the protruding vein of his neck that popped as he exerted himself.

-Of all the lies in the underworld, that is the best one I've heard yet. No one cares about the dead. Try again.

-I need to find Hades' realm when I have finished my tasks here. If overthrowing Persephone is the key to leaving Elysium, then I'm in.

As the words left her lips, her tongue felt heavy and her mouth was dry. She had not even met the Goddess yet and here she was, offering her services to overthrow her. Her control over the realm she had reigned over for over than a thousand lifetimes. The Misthios tried to reason with herself, “ _a contract is a contract, and if overthrowing Persephone's rule helps some of the lost humans, empty eyed and wandering aimlessly then all the better, no_?” Then again, who was she to insert herself into the political ins and outs of Elysium? And should the rebellion work, what then? Who would protect the souls in paradise? She could not pledge her loyalties anywhere yet, she thought. “ _I'll play”_ she thought. She needed to know more.

-Why didn't you say that from the beginning? Adonis exclaimed happily. He chuckled and looked towards the sky. -Did you hear that, my love? She wants to enter Hades' realm

Kassandra frowned. She could play with the best of them, but this man's arrogance was beginning to shorten her patience.

-I'm going to find it with or without your help. So we might as well work together.

This was the first complete truth she had spoken.

-Tell you what, southwest of here is the Fortress of the Three Sisters. One of Persephone's strongholds. If you kill her Overseer, destroy her Torches of Hypnos and steal Persephone's resources all while avoiding the attention of her Kolossi, then maybe I’ll trust you.

Kassandra had to repress the urge to roll her eyes. “ _Maybe I'll trust you he says_ ” She was familiar with this though. Clearing forts and strongholds had become something of her specialty. She had it down to a choreographed dance, she could clear any fortress in the Greek world of its war supplies, treasures and purses and silently kill all of its Captains and Polemarches without harming or alerting a single foot soldier. Still, this was unfamiliar territory and her foes had divine abilities, she needed to know more.

-Tell me about the Overseers? Kassandra asked while she rested her hand on the pommel of her sword

-Persephone's most trusted and deadly servants. They are the eyes and ears of Elysium.

Kassandra nodded. Sounded familiar enough.

-What about the Torches of Hypnos you mentioned? What are they?

-They are devices constructed by the God of Slumber to keep human minds under Persephone's control. Destroying their centers will extinguish their flames.

Kassandra remembered Alethia's voice recording in the entrance to Atlantis. " _How many artifacts have you created to keep humans under your control? Do you fear their minds so much?_ " Were all Isu under the belief that humans were thoughtless impulsive children? Why would Persephone need to keep humans under control by hypnotizing them? She shook her head and focused, there would be time to talk to the Isu about that later.

-I don't like the sound of... Kolossi.

-They are best left asleep. They are the deadliest forces in Elysium. Bloodshed wakes them and they do not like being awoken.

The Spartan warrior sighed and shook her head. Nonetheless her pulse quickened, she was up to the challenge. Her lips betrayed her, and an excited grin danced on their surface.

-If you're the troublemaker, why do I feel like I'll be causing all the trouble? She teased.

Adonis gazed changed the instant he saw Kassandra's smile. This time the smile he gave her was one of purpose and intent. His eyes became lidded as he replied with all the charm his voice could muster.

-What can I say? I'm a lover, not a fighter.

Adonis half expected her to swoon as he spoke. No woman or man were immune to his charm, lest they were cuckolded or jealous of him. He thought this strong woman was never really going to help him, she was surely a spy sent by Persephone to distract him from his mission to escape but he would never pass up the opportunity to flirt and disarm someone with his smile. This was the one thing he loved most in the known universe.

Kassandra was not impressed. She was all to familiar with false charms and never succumbed to them from a man. She was completely immune. The only existing exception was her friend Alkibiades, with whom she slept and had the occasional orgy with. Even then, her singular attraction to Allie was born from his ability to be so casual and adventurous when it came to sex. Kassandra smirked as she began leave.

-Lucky for you, I'm both, she winked as she headed to the Wings of Hermes.

Adonis starred at her walking away, taken aback. Who was this woman who could resist him? It suddenly occurred to him that he'd never gotten her name. 'Malaka' he swore to himself.

When Kassandra emerged from the lower portal, she wasn't surprised to see Ikaros standing on Phobos' head, his preferred spot when the eagle rested on the stallion. Upon seeing their friend's sudden appearance both animals squealed of surprise then affectionately ran to her. "Hey come on guys, I'm fine. I promised, didn't I?" Ikaros landed on her outstretched arm and Phobos nuzzled his head into her chest. She cuddled them both for a second before sending Ikaros off to the Fortress. She needn't use her voice; the eagle took flight knowing what he was looking for.

As she headed to the Fortress of the Three Sisters she got became lost in thought. It occurred to her that her abilities might be enhanced naturally in this realm. Her connection to Ikaros felt stronger than ever, if she closed her eyes, she could even feel the wind against her face as he flew. Even her connection with Phobos was deepened. Normally in order to scout and observe the terrain through the ground she needed to be standing directly on it, yet here she was able to see miles ahead of her through Phobos' hooves. If she wanted to, she could mark all her foes from her seat on Phobos and plan her entire operation hours before she would even arrive. And she was only half Isu. “ _The power of the Gods here must be limitless_ ” Kassandra realized. If that were the case, Persephone would know and see everything in her realm. He would be incredibly delusional if Adonis thought he could orchestrate a coup to overthrow her reign, without her knowing. And for what? Kassandra thought. What could possibly be worth it? The Misthios snickered and shook her head slightly, what else would a man like Adonis fight for? It had to be a woman clearly.

Kassandra's jaw clenched. Was she really going to help this man-child seed chaos across Elysium to help him get to a woman? She had participated in many rebellions, all of which fueled by a pressing urgent cause. Never one as trivial as a lovesick fool. Moreover, she had led many rebellions only to see the region she fought to free slip back into chaos when an even more cruel ruler took control. Adonis did not seem eager to discuss what would happen should his rebellion proved successful, which led Kassandra to believe that the fate of Elysium was not something he cared about. This was hardly a rebellion she thought. It certainly was not worth her time. Adonis was a short-sighted, love-struck, self obsessed arrogant man. And yet she made no move to stop her journey to the Fortress. She needed Adonis to trust her so she could learn about Elysium. If she ended up siding with him, she would need to know everything. And if not, the humans would trust her with their grievances. Maybe she could help them without undermining the Goddess' rule.

Phobos slowed to a halt, with no instruction from Kassandra. She looked up and found herself at the Wings of Hermes that would teleport her to the outskirts of the Fortress. Overhead, Ikaros was making his rounds, counting the guards and marking the captains from foot soldiers. He called to her softly, beckoning her to synch with him, so he could recount everything he had been observing. When Kassandra closed her eyes and entered his mind, Ikaros showed her the past hour of activity in Fortress he'd seen. She rarely used this ability in the realm of the living because the memory of Ikaros' sightings were often blurry and somewhat vague. Though here, she saw everything so clearly, she felt like she had melted into her eagle's skin and was perched on the Fortress wall for the past hour. “ _Thank you, friend_ ” Kassandra whispered in his head before returning to her body. Kassandra disembarked, pet Phobos mane and whispered “ _Thank you Pho_ ” directly into the stallion's mind. The Misthios was so focused on her mission that it barely occurred to her that she had never been able to communicate so clearly to her horse before. Her every sense was heightened and on alert. She unsheathed her favorite poisoned blade dagger and left her Staff on Phobos' back. She would need the mobility and easier access to her bow and arrows on her back, she made sure she had enough paralyzing arrows. The less mind-controlled guards she would have to kill, the better. She only needed to assassinate three elite guards, one captain and the Overseer. Maybe two Kolossi. There were 40 foot soldiers walking around the Fortress, “ _And there will be 40 foot soldiers when I leave_.” Kassandra swore to herself.

Through the vibrations on the ground, she saw one of the elite soldiers she meant to assassinate approach the Wing of Hermes portal that she would emerge from. It was in front of a long tunnel that would lead her directly into the heart of the castle. She kept him in his sights and waited patiently for him to turn around and face the tunnel entrance, back to the portal. As soon as he did, she entered the portal. In the blink of an eye, she appeared behind the guard. There were two Kolossi statues on either side of the tunnel entrance, but she would not spill his blood here. Her strong right arm wrapped around the guard's neck while her left hand covered his mouth and nose. She knew from the sight of his muscles that he would break the hold soon enough, but she just needed to deprive him of enough air to make him a little lightheaded. When the initial shock of his assailant wore off the guard made a rough attempt to free himself by swinging his head back with all the force he could muster. This was exactly what Kassandra expected, she easily dodged his head and used the momentum of his movement to pull them both into the portal. When they landed on the base of the mountain the elite guard turned around and growled loudly. “ _Was that meant to be a battlecry?”_ She thought. The man reached for his belt but could not find his sword. Unfortunately, she locked eyes with him as he realized he didn’t have a weapon. Kassandra couldn't assassinate him now, not while he was empty handed and staring into her eyes. She reached behind her back and unsheathed her hidden backup dagger, spun it around a few times and threw it, handle first, at his feet. She wouldn't kill an unarmed soldier for one, and secondly, she needed to dance with him, her earlier fight with Persephone's guards was still fresh in her mind. She registered all their offensive moves and needed to assess an elite guard's abilities. The man lowered himself slowly to pick up the dagger, never breaking eye contact with the Misthios.

When he stood at full height, Kassandra dropped to a defensive stance, waiting for him to attack first. She expected the man to use punch or kick her, to overwhelm her with the only advantage it seemed he had on her, his strength. The man did not disappoint. He sent his left fist directly at her head and leveled the dagger in his right to her abdomen, he intended to kill her in three moves. A punch to the face, stab in the abdomen then probably slit her throat. He had no intention of sparring properly with blades. “ _I'll end this quickly then_ ” She thought. She noticed his weight barely shifted as he threw his punch. He did not want her to hit his legs and knock him down. By the gust of air his fist created Kassandra measured the strength of the punch and the Spartan warrior was not impressed. She was being underestimated. There was no need to dodge this hit, rather she lifted her right hand and caught the guard's powerful fist. The full momentum of his blow was refrained, and the stunned disbelief the man displayed on his face had cost him his life. He was so shocked he did not even think to lift the dagger in his right hand, either way the Misthios did not give him the chance. with her hold on his fist, she pulled his body closer, and delivered a kick so powerful this time not only did she feel his ribs and armor shatter beneath her foot, but she also felt his entire chest cavity collapse on itself, leaving a gaping black and red hole, blood gushing and pulsing out. The force of the kick sent his body propulsing backwards. Kassandra looked at her the fist she was holding and felt his left arm being ripped out of its socket before the realized she should have let go of him. The man flew backwards and landed heavily on his back, he was wheezing and gasping for air loudly, making inhuman gurgling choking sounds. His left arm was barely attached to his shoulder, only a torn strip of flesh keeping it in place. Kassandra walked to him and quickly pushed the blade he was still holding in the back of his skull. She would not wish this agony on anyone. Was this Isu strength she wondered? She didn't have time to ponder this. She entered the portal again and stealthily made her way through the tunnels.

The scouting she had done earlier made everything extremely easier, not to mention her vision had improved since coming here, she now saw everything and everyone in the Fortress and she crept through the halls. Finding and looting the supplies and the treasures was easy enough. She began stalking her prey, the captain. A thin agile looking warrior, a head shorter than Kassandra. She followed him to the base of one of the Torches of Hypnos. Kassandra observed curiously as he lifted his arms to the sky and stared into the flames. Lucky for her, there was no Kolossi around and she had already paralyzed and incapacitated the three footsoldiers her path. Kassandra was certainly curious about the power the Torch seem to have on her but didnt want to waste time. She'd been in the Fortress seven minutes already and had planned to be out of there in fifteen. She raised her bow, placed her arrow and drew the string to her cheek. Her mind went to Kyra, now Archon of the Silver Islands, and the first time they'd hunted together. An overwhelming calm and warmth washed over her body. She exhaled slowly through puckered lips and released the bowstring. Just as the arrow zipped through the air Kassandra unsheathed her spear and threw it at the captain's head. In half a heartbeat, Kassandra appeared behind the flying spear and thrust it through the captain's helm. Just as the captain's lifeless corpse hit the ground, the arrow she had fired hit the Torch of Hypnos dead in its center, extinguishing its flames. Apparently alerted by the loss of power, her two other marks came running. Kassandra hid in the nearby bushes, leaving the captain's corpse. “ _I might make it out in seven minutes_ ” She thought.

The Overseer bent to knees and began inspecting the corpse while the elite guard looked up at the extinguished Torch, confused. Kassandra shook her head. The guard should be looking around to find what or who broke the Torch, not starring at it helplessly. Was this the lingering effect of Persephone's mind control? She waited a single heartbeat before she launched her spear again, this time through the guard's throat. This allowed retrieve her weapon in a single fluid motion. The Overseer had just begun to turn their head, was time moving slower she thought? She threw the spear through the Overseer's forehead. Kassandra caught the woman as she begun to fall backwards. The Overseer was dead in an instant. She studied the woman's face; Her skin was glowing silver, and her eyes were a completely black, Kassandra felt like she was starring into the Aegean’s abyss. A knot formed in her throat and a bitter taste coated her tongue. She hated killing women in general, but stealthily killing her, not even giving the opportunity to defend herself was much, much worse. Kassandra touched her face gently and fixed her chestnut hair to cover the gaping hole in the forehead her spear just went through. “ _She's pretty_ ” Kassandra thought mournfully as she lay the woman down and crossed her hands across her chest. “ _I wonder what happens to those killed in Elysium”,_ Kassandra thought as she got up. She had one last Torch to extinguish. She didn’t even have to face any Kolossi, she hadn't expected the Overseer to leave their protection. She launched her arrow into the last Torch and turned to walk away. Despite the bitter taste of bile in her mouth she got from surprise assassinating the Overseer, the mission was a success. When she entered to Wing of Hermes portal to bring her down, she remembered her promise. “ _There were 40 foot soldiers when I walked in nine minutes ago and there are 40 foot soldiers as I leave_.”

Phobos, sensed Kassandra's sober mood immediately and made no fuss when she returned to him and mounted on his back without properly petting him and looking into his eyes as they had gotten accustomed to doing. Even Ikaros' gently cry above her barely got her to smile. “ _I'm sorry guys. I'm just tired_ ” She said directly into the minds of her companions. Kassandra still did not take a second to realize the extent of this new ability of hers. She had managed to address them both without merging with them, a feat she thought was impossible. Phobos rode them back to the portal at Deukalion's heritage. This time the trip felt impossibly fast. When she dismounted, Kassandra threw her arms around Phobos' neck and hugged him gently. She thanked him and got into the portal, following Ikaros, who was already flying upwards.

Adonis was standing exactly where she had left him, starring over the side of the cliff, hands clasped behind his back. Kassandra swaggered over, stood beside him and let her hands idly rest on her hips.

"-Trust me now? she asked

-You've brought me one step closer to my love. That's a good start.

Kassandra subtly clenched her jaw. How many more people did she need to murder before this man trusted her completely? She would not be sitting on the fence playing both sides anymore, she'd be actively aiding Adonis' rebellion. The Spartan woman reminded herself of her task, she was sent to the underworld to learn about her Staff, about the Isu and about the humans living here.

-Who is this love you keep mentioning? Kassandra asked, stopping her train of thought.

Adonis smiled wide and gestured with his arms for emphasis.

-The most beautiful being in existence. With a face so fair, to gaze upon it is to forget all others. Perhaps you've heard of her-- Aphrodite, Adonis smirked cockily

“ _No wonder he's so arrogant. A handsome human, lover of the Goddess of beauty and grace herself, he must think himself invincible_.” Kassandra thought.

-You're very poetic, she said impassively.

Adonis gazed at her through lidded eyes and licked him lips slowly before replying.

-She brings it out of me, Adonis' mouth twitched upwards in a sly grin.

-Mhm, I'm sure. I will help you get back to her, Kassandra replied not at all swayed by his flirtatious performance. So, what's next then?

-Not here, he warned. Come find my secret camp in Lapetos's Ruins.

Kassandra nodded and began to walk away when he spoke after her.

-Before you go, Persephone has Overseers and Torches of Hypnos all over Elysium. If we want to weaken her influence, we must destroy them. And we need all the help we can get.

Kassandra bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. “ _We_?” she thought. She somehow was always the one with the blood on her hands and carried the burden of remembering the faces of every person she had killed. The list was getting too long. She turned around and began walking away.

-Chaire, she said with finality as she waved her hand dismissively.

When Kassandra mounted Phobos, Ikaros flew directly next to them. Both of her companions felt the heavy burden of guilt she was feeling at that moment. Kassandra straightened her stance on Phobos' back and admired the fields and the flowers again. A soft gust of warm wind from the North caressed her cheek. It carried the alluring scent of lavender and vanilla. A chill ran up and down her arms and a warmth pooled in the pit of her stomach. Kassandra closed her eyes and licked her lips trying to focus on what her body was telling her. The tingle she felt up her arms now travelled everywhere across her body, travelling in linear paths, and with it she felt a surge of energy. Had Kassandra opened her eyes she would have noticed her Isu markings beginning to pulse at the surface of her skin glowing feebly. When she opened them, Ikaros let out several soft cries in awe of the brief transformation he saw in his mistress.

“ _I need to meet Persephone_.” she thought. Phobos began to gallop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol notice how Adonis never even got her name?


	3. The Beast

Persephone was standing on the roof of her palace, her hands clasped behind her back looking regal as ever, despite not wearing her golden helm. She was creating soft gusts of warm wind that tickled and danced through her golden blonde hair. Her beautiful violet eyes were full of sadness, she was starring at the perfectly sculpted image of herself in the waterfall. Persephone had enjoyed working with her favorite human artists to craft the smaller statues and sculptures of herself throughout out Elysium, but this one was all her handiwork. This art piece was one that reflected her broken spirit, water flowed out of its eyes and mouth, pooling under the floating realm of Elysium, supporting its weight. She thought it to be quite poetic; her tears kept her cage afloat. This sculpture was made of a divine material that no mortal had ever handled.

At least that is what she thought. Her mind flashed to that woman who was petting Ros earlier. Since the stranger had managed to defeat an entire faction of her army, Persephone had been observing her and what she saw baffled her. This woman's broken spear was forged of adamant, the divine Isu metal that no mortal could touch. This stranger wielded the power of Isu and yet she was human. This humanity manifested itself as the stranger fought with her guards. Any Isu would have slaughtered all of the soldiers without a second thought; they were useless if they let themselves be killed anyway, but the woman had managed to defeat a number of them without sending them to Tartaros. Later, when the woman worked for Adonis, she only killed the three elite guards and her Overseer, leaving forty of her soldiers breathing. Persephone raised and inquisitive eyebrow when she saw the woman cradle the Overseer and whisper a silent prayer over her corpse. She even found herself smiling when she watched this woman hug her stallion and caress her bird, this love was the only one she understood completely. “ _Ros_ ” the Goddess thought. The human could share her senses with her companion animals it seemed. Another divine ability she should not have. Not to mention her abilities when she manipulated the broken spear of adamant metal. Persephone ran a hand through her silk-like hair, lost in thought. The Goddess wanted to know more about this human, she wanted to unravel this mystery. What was this warmth she felt in her chest all of a sudden? It was time to meet her.

She licked her lips, parted them slowly and created a warm gust of wind that snaked and encircled her tall frame, picking up her scent. "Come to me" Persephone whispered into the breeze before sending it to this beautiful stranger in Elysium.

Kassandra had never seen a building like this. The biggest, grandest fortress in Greece could fit in palace four times over. Past the garden gates was a beautiful courtyard that reminded her of Korinth. Pristine white marble pillars lined the pathway to the palace, sturdy looking ropes entwined with beautiful colorful flowers connected all the pillars to each other and provided certain areas with shade. The pillars themselves were carved in with beautiful designs and patterns, each of which seemed unique. Strings of gold enveloped the marble similar to vines on a tree.

As Kassandra walked forward, a familiar gust of wind caressed her exposed back, gently edging her forward. The Spartan warrior looked down at herself, she realized she was still wearing Athena's armor; composed of a strong fabric that covered her chest like a strophion held together with strong heavy gold links and a precious gemstone that rested on her sternum, it left her abdomen and back bare and exposed to the elements. The skirt of this armor hung low on her hips, reaching down to her calves. Her bracers were simple arm wraps with a thin inner layer of gold and sandals were similar build. This armor was completely unique in her world, no one had ever seen it worn before. It was gifted to her as payment for the two years Kassandra spent working on Keos by the pirate queen Xenia who had found it in an underwater cavern near Attika. The original design of Athena's armor was white with blue accents, but Xenia had it customized for her; the binding fabric was made of strong reinforced leather that was onyx black with deep spartan red and bright gold accents, even the original sapphire gemstone was replaced with a red ruby.

Kassandra loved wearing this set of armor, as she found she had a better range of motion and her speed increased tenfold. Exposing this much of her skin made her entire body more alert to the changes in the air, facilitating and improving her seeing abilities. Now she felt herself blush, certainly this would be inappropriate attire when meeting the Goddess of Elysium? Her abdominal muscles were well toned, chiseled and perfectly sculpted glistening under a thin layer of sweat. She wondered if Persephone might take offense to how she looked. The way Hermes and Adonis depicted the Queen as a strict and unforgiving ruler made Kassandra all the more nervous.

The breeze that had been caressing her back, pushing her forward now travelled up her arm and hugged her neck. The smell of lavender and vanilla filled her nostrils, making her head swim and mouth water. The steady pulse of her arousal was getting harder to ignore. Kassandra stopped at the doors to the throne room and took several deep breaths. She placed her hand on the door and focused on the cool feeling of the metal against her open palm, regaining her composure. She would not become undone, not here, not now. Gathering all her courage she pushed the door open.

The throne room was extremely large, similar to the pavilions outside, huge pillars lined the walls. These was of a different material to the marble though, they were navy blue and shining brilliantly. “ _Sapphires_ ” Kassandra realized in awe. The gold design at their base complemented them perfectly. Small ponds of water lined the pathway to the throne, lily pads made of gold and rose petals danced its the surface. The wall opposite to the door was a giant window, lined with flowers. Kassandra walked in slowly fully appreciating what she was seeing. The path she had been walking led to an alcove directly beneath Persephone's throne. Persephone's throne was at the center of a raised dais. Compared to the entirety of her realm Kassandra thought her throne to be quite humble. It looked like a large well crafted wooden chair, its only ornament was a bouquet of flowers at it back.

Kassandra's jaw dropped when she laid eyes on the Queen of Elysium. Persephone was sitting informally on her throne with her long legs crossed over the arm rest, smelling a flower. She wore a beautiful white chiton that looked to be glowing. The material was thin and hugging her curves, revealing more of her divine skin that Kassandra had expected to see. Unlike Hermes' the Goddess' Isu markings were a combination of a deeper shade of yellow almost like honey and a bright gold that looked to be pulsing under her white skin. She wore her signature gold helm accented with linear patterns that pulsed a bright light mirroring the one coming from her skin, bright solid gold bracers and humble leather sandals that strapped up her leg. Her chiton hung low on her chest; Kassandra couldn't help noticing. She wore a thin gold rope as a belt and was wearing a beautiful gold necklace decorated with dazzling bright violet gemstones. “ _They match her eyes_ ” the Misthios marveled. Kassandra came to a halt when she reached the foot of the dais and rested her hands on her hips. “ _Stunning_ ” Kassandra didn't know if she said this aloud or if the Goddess read it on her lips, but Persephone lips curled up in a smile.

"-I didn't get a good enough look at you back there, Persephone's honey coated voice spoke, Now I see why my guards had trouble with you.

Kassandra rubbed the back of her neck.

-Well, they weren't exactly easy.

Persephone's violet eyes greedily scrutinized the human before her. “ _She must not know the extend of her power”_ the Goddess thought. One mortal against thirty Isu-enhanced mind-controlled humans, was an impossible feat.

-I'm sure they aren't what you mortals are used to. And yet, you managed to defeat them all. You must be special, Persephone purred.

Kassandra's eyebrows knitted together in surprise.

-Thank you, uh, your Majesty. I'm flattered.

Persephone chuckled; this mortal was certainly an interesting one. Such prowess and still humble.

-Please, a simple Persephone will do just fine. Formalities are for the boring, isn't that what they say?

Kassandra smiled and took a step forward, encouraged by the Goddess' warmth and the steady pulse beneath the surface of her own skin.

-I'm not sure who 'they' are but surely 'they've never seen the regal beauty of the Goddess of Elysium, the Eagle Bearer said.

Persephone smiled, she could read this woman's tone and detected no falsehoods. Unlike Adonis, this human was genuine in her charms. The Goddess swung her legs off her throne and stood up gracefully. She took a few steps down the dais, so as not to scare the smaller woman in front of her. To Persephone's surprise, the woman showed no signs of being intimidated but her Godly height, she seemed to be looking at her admiringly.

-I owe you an apology, Persephone said clasping her hands together. I gave you a poor introduction to my realm. Ros can attest, usually he's the one that does that biting.

Hearing his name, Ros rushed into the throne room from the adjacent room he had been resting in. He barked happily seeing his Mistress in a good mood and ran to her side. Suddenly, smelling the familiar scent of the stranger he had befriended he rushed over to her. The dog was panting wildly, his tongue hanging out of his mouth when he stopped in front of the small woman. Ros jumped up and down on his hindlegs while waving his front paws, begging the human to pet him.

Kassandra smiled at the dog and met Persephone's gaze inquisitively. The Goddess grinned and nodded her head slightly. The Misthios knelt and begun caressing the excited animal with both hands. She allowed the dog to lick the palms and neck but stopped him from reaching her face.

Persephone watched the scene curiously

-I'm sure he would want you to forgive me too, Persephone said softly. Tell me your name, warrior, let us begin again. On the right foot, this time.

Kassandra rose to her feet as Persephone addressed her.

-No hard feelings. My name is Kassandra.

-Mhm Kassandra, Persephone repeated, testing the name on her tongue. I give you my official welcome. Allow me to answer one of the questions I see burning on your lips; I do know everything, I see everything. There is not a blade of grass I have not grown myself nor a face I have not greeted into Elysium.

Kassandra nodded. It was as she suspected, Persephone knew about Adonis' schemes, the Queen must have seen what the Misthios did at the Fortress of the Three Sisters. She was sure Persephone would be upset at her and yet every sense in Kassandra's body told her she was safe, that the Goddess would not harm her.

-I will happily answer all your questions but first, perhaps you could help me with a problem of mine? Persephone asked.

Kassandra bowed her head slightly

-Of course, your Grace.

Persephone smiled, she could tell Kassandra's use of the formality was merely a slip of the tongue and was charmed by how effortlessly it came out.

-There's a beast loose in Elysium, and it belongs to Hades. If it gets loose that his 'wife' stole one his immortal mounts, it will be a disaster, Persephone explained as she paced back and forth. -But I did not steal it, I won't go near the things, they brought me down here in the first place. No, clearly someone wants me to look bad. I need that horse gone.

Kassandra straightened her back and crossed her arms as she spoke

-Hades? she lifted an eyebrow -I trust you aren't a happy couple then?

Persephone rolled her eyes.

-He's tried, of course, to...bond with me. But what can he expect of a prisoner? Love? That is just the stuff of legend. Stories and fables humans tell themselves as lullabies.

Kassandra's eyebrows knitted together. She could tell the behind those words there was centuries of pain and suffering Persephone was hiding. For an instant Kassandra felt it in her chest.

-I... I'm sorry, Persephone.

Persephone met her soft gaze, tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, unsure how to respond to the emotion she saw on Kassandra's face.

-So, you believe someone did this to you? Kassandra asked.

-It is highly unlikely the thing got here on its own, Persephone replied.

The Spartan warrior smiled

-I'll get this horse back for you, your... Persephone. What does it look like?

-You'll know it when you see it, trust me. Not only is the beast immortal but he is terrifying.

The Eagle Bearer straightened her back and rested the hands on her hips.

-Horses do not scare me. Has anyone seen him lately?

-I heard screams from the Asphodel Arboretum, perhaps he's scaring civilians. Bring it to my stable boy, he will know how to send it galloping back to the nightmare it came from.

Kassandra nodded and took her leave. Persephone turned to Ros who was still reeling from the attention he got from this stranger.

-What is it about her? Persephone mumbled

Kassandra exited the palace surefooted. As she descended the stairs leading to the Wings of Hermes, she summoned Ikaros who had been cleaning his feathers in a nearby fountain. The Eagle perched himself on the snake design at the top of her golden Staff. Kassandra turned her head slightly and looked up at him. “ _What do you think of her?”_ Ikaros cooed softly. Even Ikaros sensed nothing nefarious about the Queen. Kassandra spoke directly into Ikaros' mind, sending him to find the horse. When he took off, she entered the portal and hopped onto Phobos. Her loyal steed began trotting off to their next location.

When they arrived at the outpost, she was surprised to count 50 guards, 20 of which were elites. The spartan warrior was hidden in a nearby bush and shaking her head in frustration. Ikaros squawked, beckoning her to merge with him. When she did, he showed her a small window high up on the wall of the less guarded side of the building. He even shared with her the interval of time the guard walked by. “ _You're too good at this, Ikaros. Thank you”._ Kassandra stealthily approached, not making a sound. She had even subconsciously slowed down her heartbeat. Just as Ikaros predicted, a single guard made his way around the outpost. According to was she saw, he'd stay there for five minutes. She could either risk going around him or wait for him to leave and climb fast enough not to be spotted by the next guard making their rounds. The Misthios creeped behind him and began climbing the wall. In two leaps, she had made it to the window and slid inside.

As she saw through the ground, the was not a single guard posted inside. Just the strong heartbeat of the horse and the much feebler heartbeat of the person next to it. She approached the curious pair cautiously.

"-Don't come any closer, the old man warned, You are all scaring my horse. He's just a gentle creature."

Kassandra presented her palm to the horse, who sniffed it wearily and licked it. Though it certainly looked terrifying, the old man was right; he was a gentle creature. The stallion was dark as night and twice the size of any adult horse. His muzzle was covered in blood that seemed to never wipe off, Kassandra observed as she pet him slowly. The beast's eyes shone bright red and its mane, tail and hooves looked to be burning in black flames. Kassandra pushed her luck and began to stroke down his neck, surprised when she realized the fire did not burn her. This creature was more than majestic, she thought as a big smile broke out on her face. She hummed soothingly to the animal and stepped forward closing the distance between them, certain he would not harm her.

"-Mhmm yes, who's a handsome boy? Kassandra cooed.

-He is, is he? the old man said, relieved that this stranger did not upset the animal. -Is he as handsome as he smells?

Kassandra frowned, handsome certainly was not the word she would think to describe the odour of a frightened horse. It was then that she got a good look at the old man before her, his milky white gaze was fixing ahead of him.

-You're blind, she realized.

-Yes, I am sure I've noticed, the old man snapped. -Please just leave us alone, we've both fallen on hard times, we need each other.

-I'm afraid I'm not going to make them any easier, Kassandra sighed. -I must take that horse from you.

-You can't! First the Persephone takes my sight now you want to take Orphie? He's my friend! the man exclaimed frantically.

Kassandra's eyes widened.

-Did you say Persephone blinded you?

-She had her godly soldiers ambush me and fry me with fire, the man explained. It was punishment for telling the others what I thought of this so-called paradise. And it somehow got back to her. Her soldiers said the Goddess thought I did not deserve to see the beauty she created.

Kassandra was going to investigate this further, but for now her mission was clear.

-Orphie is not supposed to be in Elysium, she explained to him.

-Are any of us? In a realm that boast perfection but shows only deceit,? Have pity, let him stay with me.

Kassandra sighed and shook her head. She could not let this man keep an unwanted animal in Persephone's realm. She would certainly find out about it and it would do nothing but prove herself dishonest to the Goddess. But more than that, Hades used horses like this one to abduct her and lock her in the Underworld several lifetimes ago. Kassandra could not imagine the pain she must feel seeing this animal in Elysium, like opening a wound that has never properly healed.

-Little do you know; this horse belongs to Hades. Kassandra said firmly. -He needs to go back to him. I am truly sorry.

-Fine, just go!" the man cried.

The old man turned around swiftly and stormed out of the outpost. Kassandra could not help but think this man's reaction was surprisingly juvenile. She would imagine that to be the reaction of a child told they couldn't keep a wild dog in the house. And something about his words made her think. _“A realm that boast perfection but shows only deceit_ ” That sounded like a quasi-insightful grievance she was certain this old man couldn't elaborate on. It felt like the words of another, words that he grew to believe but could not explain. Why would Persephone blind this man with fire? Certainly, she had the power to take this man's eyesight without torturing him. And why would she send guards to blind him? She could do it herself. Persephone seemed conscientious about Adonis' rebellion, surely, she would know such a violent action would only fuel human resentment. Kassandra shook her head. Something about this did not fit. There was a missing piece to this puzzle. The stallion exhaled loudly in her hair and licked her ear, pulling her out of her thoughts. Kassandra turned around and gently held his face in her hands, making eye contact with the immortal stallion

"I'm sorry to take to away from your friend, Orphie." Kassandra said softly "You need to go to your home."

The horse purred gently, nuzzling his face against her palms.

"Who's a good boy? Hm?" Kassandra cooed "You would let me ride you out of here, huh?"

Orphie lowered himself submissively, allowing Kassandra to hop on. Once mounted, she admired horse's majestic build and marvelled at the dance the black flames were performing on the horse's mane.

"I think we should just gallop as fast as you can out of here." Kassandra told the beast. "Don't be surprised, there might be a few big guards outside, but no one will hurt you. I'll protect you"

Orphie took a couple nervous steps back and forth, while Kassandra hummed softly, stroking his neck allowing the horse to calm down before they left. When the stallion stilled himself, he neighed softly, telling Kassandra he was ready.

"Okay, handsome. You're a big brave horse, aren't you?" Kassandra cooed "There's a nice stableboy I'm sure will be happy to meet you, let's get out of here."

Orphie reared himself on his hind legs neighing proudly.

"YA!" Kassandra ordered.

The stallion broke into a gallop, breaking the outpost doors as though they weighed nothing at all. Orphie did not stop to collect himself, he zoomed past the front gate, confusing the five guards at the entrance. He had the speed of the Gods themselves, Kassandra realized. She could barely hear the echoing screams of the guards behind her with the wind whipping in the ears. "WOOOOO!!" Kassandra yelled ecstatically. They galloped through the fields, making sharp turns just in case a guard might be tailing them. After about five minutes, Kassandra squeezed her thighs, bringing the stallion to a halt.

"That was amazing! You were so brave" Kassandra praised him. "Don't tell Phobos, but you're quite the horse"

The stallion huffed proudly. Kassandra rode him to the stables, all the while humming him a soft lullaby. When they had arrived, she saw people diving away and running in the opposite directions. The Spartan woman smirked from atop the beast, thinking of how sweet this monster truly was. The stable boy marvelled at the horse

"-Whoa... What is that? He said, his voice trembling.

Kassandra hopped off Orphie and scratched behind his ear making purr loudly.

-He's one of Hades' mounts apparently. Persephone said you'd know how to get him back.

The boy puffed out his chest with pride.

-That's because she knows I can tame anything! the boy smiled. -He doesn't look so mean. I'll take care of him.

Kassandra gave Orphie a final pet and nodded her head at the boy.

-Thank you.

The Eagle Bearer headed to the palace.

Persephone was standing behind her throne, looking through the window when Kassandra entered. The tall goddess descended from her dais and approached her, smiling warmly.

"-That was fast. So, you have good news, I hope? Persephone said -I'm sure Hades will be missing his beast.

-The stallion is with your stableboy, as you asked. Kassandra assured her.

Persephone let out a heavy sigh of relief despite herself. Her violet eyes looked at Kassandra with pure admiration and gratitude. The Goddess took a step closer, drawn to the smaller woman. Persephone gracefully lifted her hand caressed the shorter woman's cheek. Kassandra gasped lightly when the Goddess touched her. Kassandra's amber eyes were transfixed on the Isu queen in front of her. For a moment it felt as though time stopped. Persephone's rosy plump lips parted slightly as her eyes dropped to Kassandra's lips. The Queen lowered her head slowly and froze inches from Kassandra. Persephone hesitated slightly, met Kassandra's gaze and lowered to place a soft kiss at the corner of Kassandra's mouth. Kassandra's heart was beating so fast, even the Queen heard it. Kassandra's eyebrows knitted together, and she looked at the Queen with a soft vulnerability few had seen on her features. Persephone’s palm gently cupped the mortal's cheek, she lifted her head and looked deeply into those amber eyes and spoke softly in a sweet whisper

-Thank you, Kassandra. A smile danced across the Goddess' lips -You've earned my favor. If you want something you need only ask.

Kassandra had to bite down on her tongue to stop her from saying anything too impulsively.

-Perhaps, you could find some time to answer some of my questions later? Kassandra asked.

Persephone raised an eyebrow and puckered her lips in a light pout. -Oh, is that all?

-I'm sure I'll think of something, if it please you, your Majesty, Kassandra said huskily.

Persephone turned around and walked back to her throne with a sway in her hips. Her chiton hanging low, revealing most of her back. Strong, defined muscle, beautiful unmarred skin, and Isu markings glowing brightly, Kassandra bit her lower lip.

-Oh Misthios? Persephone called over her shoulder. -Don't think too hard.

Kassandra blushed and took her leave.


	4. Blessing from the Gods

The sun was still high in the sky. Kassandra was laying on her back in a field of flowers watching Ikaros demonstrate his new flying maneuvers above them. Phobos was laying next to her, braying and licking grass. " _Does the sun ever set here_?" she wondered. How long had she even been in Elysium? She realized she didn't feel physically fatigued at all nor did she feel hungry. If anything, she felt more energized and stronger than she had ever been.

Earlier, Kassandra had found one of the Perception of Hermes devices in the Sunken Jaw of the Styx. It was a large cave, its entrance hidden underwater. She was still hesitant to wield her Staff as a weapon, but she felt its strength course through her veins. When her Staff interacted with Hermes' device, she saw bright white and gold lines flash beneath the skin on her arms for a moment but as soon as she blinked, they were gone. She prayed she was not going mad. When she exited returned above ground, she felt the need to meditate. Something changed inside her. Normally when she meditated, she was in control, she went into a place in her mind that was completely void. This time was different, Kassandra gasped in fear when she found herself at the base of a waterfall, standing in warm water that reached her ankles. She swallowed heavily. She knew she was not physically here and yet she felt the water lapping at her feet, heard the roar of the waterfall behind her, even felt the small droplets tickle her cheek. The Eagle Bearer caught a glimpse of herself in the water's reflection and began to panic when she looked down her arms. The bright white and gold lines embedded in her skin were flashing wildly, pulsing with her accelerated heartbeat. She bore Isu markings.

"You'll get used to them", a woman's voice called out from behind her.

Kassandra whipped around and made a move to unsheathe her spear at her back but felt nothing. She was completely unharmed, wearing a red strophion and perizoma. Kassandra huffed barely attempting to conceal her frustration.

"I don't want them. Who are you?" Kassandra grunted.

The woman stepped through the waterfall, the water split open for her like a curtain and she approached the Spartan slowly. The woman was incredibly beautiful. She wore her long chestnut hair in a neat chignon with braids woven with gold and red strings holding it in place. She had mesmerizing green eyes with slivers of amber, long eyelashes, a perfectly sculpted nose and full plump red lips that curved into a warm smile. On her forehead she wore a small yet intricately detailed gold diadem stoned with minuscule emeralds that seemed to be catching and reflecting the light. Her face, neck, arms and legs were painted in the red patterns of the Daughters of Artemis, though hers were even more remarkable as the were accented with the light of her white Isu markings. She was wearing a light brown chlamys of a humble material and dark leather sandals that strapped up the length of her leg. A magnificent large bow was harnessed to her back. The woman stopped right in front of Kassandra, looking down at her warmly despite their height difference.

"-Can you guess? She asked in a joking tone

-Artemis? Kassandra whispered in awe.

Artemis nodded and smiled.

-It is very nice to meet you Kassandra the Eagle Bearer. I am happy to meet such a capable young huntress, Artemis said. I watched you complete all my trials.

-You know me? You saw me? Wait... is that why you're here, because I didn't kill Daphnae? Kassandra panicked.

Artemis waved a hand dismissively.

-No, no I am not here for that. Though I was confused as to why you did not. I lost my bet to Apollo. The Goddess said. -You would have been an excellent leader of my Daughters.

Kassandra's jaw clenched. She thought the traditions of the Daughters of Artemis inexplicably cruel. She was still haunted but the look on Daphnae's face and the last time she saw her.

_"-Daphnae, I can't kill you. I thought we've become... friends_

_-This is the way of my people, the huntress replied. Her voice wavering slightly. -I don't make the rules. I follow the will of the Goddess. I... I cherish our friendship... But Artemis and tradition..._

_-Malakes traditions! Kassandra yelled. -I will not take the life of someone I respect, I admire, I l..._

_Kassandra bit her lip as she felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She could not bare to say it._

_-Would you spit in the eyes of the Gods? Daphnae asked_

_-I... Yes! I would! From the moment we first met I felt a... kinship. Tell me you don't feel it too._

_Daphnae shook her head in frustration, her own tears now streaming down her face._

_-Why are you doing this? You're killing me!_

_-Daphnae..., Kassandra pleaded softly._

_Kassandra closed the space between them and crashed their lips together in a display of desperate passion. Daphnae grabbed the Misthios' armor and returned the kiss fervently, opening her mouth to her lover's tongue. Kassandra wrapped her strong arms around her waist, trying to pull her closer. To keep her there for as long as she could. But Daphnae could not succumb to love over her devotion._

_-No! she said as she pushed her lover away. -I will not defy Artemis, though it may break my heart, I pledged myself to her long ago._

_-Please Daphnae, I..._

_-Go! And do not return. If we meet again, I will kill you, she spat._

_The huntress looked at Kassandra with contempt in eyes. Their glance seemed to last a lifetime, Kassandra couldn't bare it, she felt that look freeze her down to her core. There was no doubt that the huntress would carry out the threat. "_

Kassandra looked up at Artemis, trying her best to swallow her heartbreak.

-Why are you here then? How are you even here?

-As you forge your connection to your Staff, you will begin to merge its power with your own. Artemis explained. -As Keeper of the Staff, you are essentially the bridge between humans and Isu. I have been summoned to bestow onto you new abilities.

-I... I don't want to end up like Pythagoras, Kassandra said. -I've seen what Isu devices do to humans.

Artemis cocked her head

-But you are not human, Kassandra. Surely you know this by now.

-I do..., Kassandra answered hesitantly " _But I don't trust you_ " she thought.

Artemis nodded. The Goddess took the Eagle Bearer's hands in her own and smiled warmly.

-Trust in yourself Eagle Bearer, you always have. You are stronger than you know, she said. -The Isu will help you along your path. Some may test you, as I have. Others may take advantage of you; others may love you. You will overcome it all.

Kassandra starred deep into the Goddess' eyes. A warmth pulsed through her Isu marks and pooled in her chest. She felt completely calm. Artemis was being honest with her.

Artemis placed her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders before speaking again

-I understand your reluctance, my little huntress, but know this; the power you leave here with is all your own. I have simply awoken it.

Kassandra nodded, unsure what would happen next.

-So, uh how do we do this?

Artemis smiled wide and bent down to press their foreheads together.

-It is already done. Go in peace, Sister of Artemis. The Goddess spoke solemnly.

As she stood up, Artemis unsheathed the bow at her back. She aimed it upwards and pulled the string back. She did not nock an arrow. Artemis looked down, winked at the Spartan and released the bowstring. A giant flashy white arrow materialized in the air above them. Kassandra jaw dropped as she watch the white arrow above her fracture into hundreds of smaller arrows of light rain over them. Just as they came plummeting down, Kassandra jumped awake.

She gasped loudly and sat up, catching her breath. Phobos who had been laying in the grass next to her jerked his head up surprised by her sudden awakening. She looked down at her hands, she saw the ghost of her Isu markings but was relieved to see her hands looked the same. Kassandra stood up and unsheathed her bow. The weapon vibrated in her hands. Archery had never been a weapon Kassandra was particularly enthused about: she could take it or leave it yet holding her bow it felt completely new. " _I wonder..."_ She distanced herself from Phobos and made sure Ikaros was not above her. Kassandra aimed at the sky, drew she bowstring and held it at her cheek. She took a couple deep breaths and visualized a flashing white arrow. When the image had formed in her head, she exhaled through puckered lips and fired. The white arrow materialized in the air, mimicking the one she saw Artemis fire, and fractured into hundreds of smaller arrows. Beams of white light rained down from above. She gasped in delight when the arrows burst into a cloud of gold mist when they touched the ground.

Kassandra returned to Phobos’ side and sat in the grass. She scanned the sky for Ikaros and spotted him in a fountain miles ahead. Her jaw dropped when she realized the increased perception she now had. " _Leave it to Artemis to awaken my sight_ " she thought " _Perhaps taming animals with be easier as well_ " She laid back in the grass and contemplated what else Elysium had in store for her.


	5. Snakes in the Garden

Kassandra was bathing in the one of the rivers that flowed through Elysium when she discovered she could breathe underwater. She finished washing her hair and dove down to the lake's depth curious about a precious gemstone she saw. She spent several minutes excavating it from the soil when she realized she had not yet swum up for air. The Misthios shrugged off this discovery focused on her prize. She did not know if she would return to the world of the living yet, much less if she could bring possessions with her, but this fist-sized emerald would make the perfect addition to Xenia’s precious gemstone collection. When she unearthed it, she swam up to the surface only to find Phobos nervously pacing back and forth on the river's edge and Ikaros flying directly above him. They both calmed down instantly upon seeing her. She broke the water's surface and began donning her armor, preparing for her next mission. She had to meet Hekate. If it was as Hermes said, she might know a way through the gate. Kassandra wanted nothing more than to dry off in the Sun, but she felt as though meeting this Hekate person would be important. She stored the emerald she found in one of Phobos' saddle bags, whispered soothing words in his ear and hopped on.

Ikaros whistled sharply from above. Kassandra smirked and presented her arm to him. "Jealous, are you?" She caressed feathers on his stomach affectionately while clicking her tongue rhythmically, a sound both her animals appreciated.

"I need to find Hekate" she told him. "I think I saw an Isu woman near the Sunken Temple of Pheraia, but my eyes aren't as good as yours." her Eagle edged himself closer and nuzzled his head into her neck before taking off. Sensing the bird's departure, Phobos neighed hesitantly. "Let's just give him a head start." After a few moments, Kassandra encouraged Phobos to follow.

Once there, Kassandra marveled at the decay. From Ikaros' perspective it looked a lot worse. Most of the temples’ surrounding pillars were now rooted deep into the soil, sticking out in different directions. The main structure stood aboveground though it was crooked and misshapen. Vines and flowers began to consume the marble, giving the entire temple a wild untamed appearance. She wondered what could cause this. " _Another thing for me to ask Persephone_ ". Kassandra dismounted and was beginning to approach the main structure when she saw the Goddesses walking side by side laughing with each other.

Persephone was wearing a tan chiton which was perfectly accessorized with her usual gold jewelry studded with amethysts. In this color garment, the Queen's purple violet shone even brighter than usual. She was not wearing her helm, revealing her round rosy cheeks and her silky blonde hair in all its glory. Persephone broke into a huge smile at something her friend said. The Goddess next to her was also quite the sight. Her hair was white, and her skin looked just as pale. Her Isu markings were light blue, the same color as her eyes. She wore a form fitting onyx black dress slit at the sides revealing her rib cage and most of her thighs, tied together with a thin gold belt.

The Spartan hid behind a pillar and listened in on their conversation.

"-So, he stood there, soaking wet and sputtering while his boat floated away from him, down the Eridan river in pieces, Persephone chuckled

-I would give my sharpest bronze dagger to see that silly human trying to leave Elysium on a felucca, Hekate laughed.

Persephone bit her lip and averted her eyes.

-Have you visited my Mother recently? Persephone asked softly. And given her my love? Is she well?

Hekate placed her hand on Persephone's shoulder.

-Always, she smiled. Demeter sends her love in return, she misses you.

Persephone nodded as she forced a smile.

-Well, I'd better get back, Elysium won't rule itself. Do keep an eye out for me? I sense there's trouble brewing in paradise. “

The Queen turned to leave, Ros following closely behind her. Kassandra was surprised, from how excitable the dog had been around her, seeing him so quiet around Hekate made her palms itch. When Persephone was gone, the Spartan walked up to white haired Isu woman.

The Goddess barely turned around, sensing the woman's presence from the time she had arrived.

“-I was starting to think you'd never get here, she smiled. -You can't waste time if you hope to break Persephone's hold on Elysium.

Kassandra's jaw clenched and her neck itched. Her body was telling her something. _"Beware of the snakes in the grass, Kassandra"_ she heard Nikolaus' last words echo in her head.

-I..., Kassandra started.

Hekate raised her hand to stop her.

-You may be playing both sides with Persephone and Adonis, but I know where your true motives lie, the Goddess said.

_"I bet you do"_

-Is that so? Kassandra said as she raised an eyebrow

-Unfortunately, no one passes through the gate of the underworld without Persephone's permission. Which you will never get. Ever.

Hekate led her through the temple, walking slowly.

-Luckily for you, she continued, as the Goddess of crossroads and keys, locked doors are my specialty.

-Are you saying you can get me through the gate? Kassandra asked, looking up at her.

-I'm saying I can help you bypass Persephone.

Kassandra raised her eyebrow.

-From what I just saw, you seem pretty close to Persephone. Why would you work against her?

-I am not asking you for your blind trust. Let me show you our goals align, Hekate dangled a key in front of the smaller woman's face. -This unlocks the door to Persephone's hidden sanctuary, where she keeps her most intimate possessions, stowed away from her 'husband', Hekate dropped the key for Kassandra to catch. -Among her treasures is a journal rumored to contain information _you_ so desperately need about the gate. Bring it to me as soon as you can.

Kassandra looked down at the key in her hand.

-I'll go get the journal.

-The sooner you do, the closer you are to leaving Elysium. Do not waste time.

Kassandra mounted Phobos and left. She had a bad feeling about this. When she made enough distance between her and the temple, she stopped. She hopped off her horse's back and begun pacing back and forth. Kassandra spent decades stealing. Beit treasures, nation purses, drachmae left unattended on the road, pirate ships, enemy ships, she had no problem with it. Her line of morality was pushed way beyond stealing. This though? Stealing Persephone's journal, hidden with her most personal possessions felt like a violation of the only safe space the Goddess had for herself in Elysium. She spent a few more moments doubting herself before she made up her mind and mounted her horse. This would Hekate's betrayal, not hers'.

Persephone's sanctuary was located at the end of one of the hidden tunnels of Gaia's Underpass. The Eagle Bearer unlocked the large door cautiously, half expecting to walk into a trap. To her relief she walked into an empty dimly lit room. The smell of ancient parchments wafted in the air and the furnishings were sparse. Save for a desk and bookshelf full of scrolls, books, wooden dolls and trinkets, there was not much to look at. It felt as though the Goddess placed all her belongings in a coffin belowground to mourn. It was hard to believe a place as melancholic and mournful as this existed underneath a paradise.

Kassandra found what she was looking for on the desk. Her hand hovered over the journal for a moment before she picked it up gently and stored it in her bag.

When Kassandra stepped out of chamber, the Staff began to vibrate, sending shivers up her spine so strong she felt her knees buckle. The Spartan bit the inside of her cheek until the hot metallic taste of her blood coated her tongue. She focused all her senses and peered down a dark corridor. The Staff was calling to her and at this point, she knew she had to listen to it. Kassandra walked down the darkened hallway until she felt the ground beneath her feet begin to change. The marbled pavement had progressively disintegrated into a coarse granulated sand, the walls around her began inching closer as well. The smooth wooden surface of the walls slowly morphed into rough stone covered in dark red blood slowly dripping down. Kassandra bravely stepped forward, unimpressed by the intimidating change of atmosphere. Her eyes focused ahead, fixed on what her Staff was reacting to. The Perception of Hermes device was facing her, at the end of the hallway.

The Eagle Bearer squared her shoulders, bracing herself for what would happen next. She unsheathed the golden weapon slammed its tip into the ground in front of her, holding it with both hands at arms' length.

As soon as the Staff interacted with the device, it shook violently in unfocused spasms. The weapon's reflective gold surface slowly turned red as it heated up, raising its temperature so high the air around her hissed. Kassandra grimaced, feeling her palms scathe under the metal, but held on fiercely. After a few seconds, the Staff gave a final shudder and became lifeless in her hands once more, its temperature returning to normal. The Misthios exhaled slowly but did not relax her muscles. The air shifted; she was being watched. Kassandra turned around slowly, this time not bothering to draw her broken spear.

Before her was an elderly man who despite the hunch in his back stood several feet taller than her. He was barefoot and wore a weathered black chiton, the bottom of which was torn to shreds and soaked in a dark red blood that ran down his long-wrinkled legs and stained his grey leg hair. His chest was bare and sunken in, every bone of his skeleton pushing against his practically translucid skin. His lips were dripping red blood down his long grey beard. The man's balding head shone bright under a heavy layer of sweat, as though appearing before the Eagle Bearer exhausted him of all his energy. The tall black scythe his bony fingers were gripping seemed to be supporting his weight. The man's Isu markings were black and red, like hollow cuts and carvings along his arms, legs and face. They seemed like they were robbed of their light several lifetimes ago. Fearless as she was, even Kassandra could not repress the chill she felt when looking at his face. Two bottomless black holes were carved into his skull where his eyes should have been, his thin red lips were contorted, twisted upwards frozen in a wicked grin and his hooked misshapen nose made his appearance all the more grotesque.

His lips cracked audibly when he opened his mouth and he spoke in a guttural barytonos rumble:

"-Famed Demigod, Keeper of Balance, Judge of our Fates, Bearer of my son's extraneous squabbling bird. I have been summoned from the deepest bowels of Tartaros to awaken your prowess.

-I..., Kassandra began

-I am Kronos, King of the Titans and God of Time."

" _The God of time certainly doesn't waste any"_ Kassandra thought. All the better she thought, the less time she had to spend in his presence, the better. When she was younger, she was fascinated about the Gods and their pantheon. She read all about their feats and stories, though it was impossible to tell fable from fact, everything she read about Kronos sickened her. In fact, many tales from the Golden Age he had ruled were taboo to even speak of due to the gruesome way he ascended to power. Kronos castrated his father Uranus with his scythe to depose him and imprisoned his brothers Hecataoncheires and Cyclopes in Tartaros to secure his throne. Fearing that his children might depose him, Kronos was said to have devoured his children Demeter, Hestia, Hera, Hades and Poseidon. The sole survivor, Kronos' son Zeus, grew up to depose him, free his siblings and deceased children and imprison him in Tartaros for several eternities. Looking into his empty eye sockets, Kassandra was certain, she was starring into the pits of evil.

" -I cannot stay, many eyes watch over my dear granddaughter Persephone's prison. Including those of my wretched son Hades, Kronos continued. -Your power suppresses my own, Keeper albeit unknowingly.

Kronos raised a trembling bony hand in her direction.

-Come child, allow me to rouse your ability to control time."

Kassandra's grip on the Staff tightened and her right hand subtly ghosted over the hilt of the dagger she kept concealed by her hip as she took a small step forward. The God's hand hovered in front of her for an instant before it fell, limp, to his side. The Spartan was grateful Kronos' fingers never made contact her skin. He took a labored step backwards and began to dematerialize, slowly becoming translucent.

" -I offer you this wisdom, Demigod, Kronos's voice croaked. -He who takes a light to find a snake should start at his own feet."

When Kronos had completely disappeared, she stood in the dark, hand clutching Persephone's journal in her bag. Kassandra let out a breath she did not realize she had been keeping in. She whipped around and made for the exit. She knew what she had to do.


	6. Monster within

Ikaros and Phobos seemed aware of the shift in Kassandra prowess as well. When she emerged from Gaia's Underpass, taking huge heavy footsteps, they both stopped frolicking in the grass and rushed to her side obediently. The Eagle Bearer mounted Phobos and urged him to a gallop, Ikaros flying ahead already zooming to their destination.

Unlike when Artemis appeared to her, Kassandra was not given a demonstration of her new ability. She gasped slightly when she realized that she had been using her power subconsciously since her arrival in Elysium. The Eagle Bearer had been creating laps in time to travel faster and to slow down her enemies during fights. Her control still did not feel tangible and her mind accelerated as she imagined the possible consequences she could cause. One wrong move during battle and she could speed up time, creating a dangerous chaotic mess. She could not ponder the thought any longer, when she looked up she saw she was already at the Wings of Hermes portal that would lead to the palace.

Persephone was standing on the roof of the palace, surveying her Kingdom. Here she would create the weather in Elysium, water its fields, grow flowers and pull in Charon’s boat of humans allowed entry into paradise.

However, since the incident with the Immortal Stallion, she spent most of her time here neglecting her duties. The Queen was beyond frustrated with the state of her realm. It was one thing to have to worry about Adonis' little rebellion and the growing number of humans he had managed to sway to his cause, but it now seemed she had a much larger problem. Only a fellow Isu could summon one of Hades' beasts into Elysium. The Goddess felt uneasy since its apparition. Either Hermes or Hekate had betrayed her.

The former was one of her Father Zeus' sons, a brilliant minded, soft spoken God who had been in love with her for as long as she could remember. The possibility of Hermes' betrayal did not surprise her. Since Persephone had begun using Adonis for recreational pleasure, Hermes had become pathetically jealous. He very well could have stolen this horse and given it to the Misthios to deliver it to Adonis in order to strengthen his rebellion, thus forcing Persephone to rid herself of the human. A risky plan but one fit of Hermes' strategic mind. The other possibility would have made her stomach churn in nausea if the Goddess could succumb such a human affliction. Hekate had been her only friend for eons. When she was kidnapped and felt as though her entire life was plummeting into a dark abyss of nothingness, Hekate had been there to comfort her. Before Persephone made Elysium beautiful, the realm was a pit of decay and rot, a reflection of Hades' Kingdom in the Underworld. It was her friendship that had given her the strength to create a gorgeous Paradise, a promised land for heroes and humans pure of heart. Persephone could not imagine why Hekate would possibly betray her, but the Isu woman was the Goddess of keys and locks, if anyone could steal one of Hades' beasts and lead it to Elysium under her nose it was her.

The Queen covered her face in her hands and sighed heavily. When she felt this way, some days she would whisper mournful words to her mother Demeter, in the hopes that the wind that carried them would reach the pantheon where she lived. Other days she would create a sound barrier around herself and sob and scream at the sky, cursing the Gods, her husband and everything she had ever known. Persephone was doing the latter when she noticed Kassandra walking up to the palace gates. With the flick of her long index finger, the Goddess fixed her appearance. Every strand of her silky gold hair returned to its place, her puffy eyes returned to their usual lively glow, a rosy blush appeared on her cheeks, even the light in her Isu marks brightened, subconsciously mirroring the Amber gold shade of the Misthios' eyes. Ros perked up from where he was laying down and began wagging his tail wildly, creating gusts of wind that travelled to the furthest corners of Elysium. The Queen placed a serene hand on the animal's head calming him instantly. "Let's see what Kassandra has in store for us"

Persephone materialized in her throne room just as the Misthios pushed open the doors. The Spartan, who had been told by one of her personal guards that the Queen was not here, gasped slightly upon seeing her. Before Kassandra could greet her, Ros sprinted to her. The Eagle Bearer smiled wide, knelt and opened her arms for the dog, who happily collided into her and began licking her neck. Kassandra hugged Ros and stroked his fur until the dog calmed down and sat obediently at her feet. When she rose, she was surprised to see Persephone smiling wider than she had ever seen. The Goddess had beautiful flawless white teeth. Kassandra bowed her head still unsure how to properly greet her.

"-You have a radiant smile, Persephone, Kassandra said. - I am lucky to see it.

-I did not realized how much I enjoy seeing Ros happy, the Goddess said. -You are the only person who excites him so.

Kassandra raised an eyebrow.

-Is he not like this with Hermes? Or Adonis?

Persephone waved a dismissive hand.

\- Ros could not care any less about either of them.

\- I am flattered, Kassandra smiled as she scratched behind the dog's ear. - He is such a handsome dog.

Persephone nodded and stepped closer, resting her hand on the back of Ros' neck. The Misthios had to crane her neck upwards to meet the Goddess' violet eyes. She licked her lips slowly before she spoke.

-Persephone, I am afraid I've come with bad news.

-Someone has hired your services to undermine my rule, Persephone said knowingly.

Kassandra nodded slowly. She opened her bag and produced a small leather-bound journal.

-Someone hired me to steal this from your sanctuary.

The Goddess subtly flinched when she saw her journal being handed to her. Both Hermes and Hekate knew of her sanctuary but only Hekate could produce the key to open it doors. She swallowed heavily.

-Have you read it? Persephone whispered.

-No, Kassandra said firmly.

-Would you lie to a Queen? Or to a Goddess? Persephone asked looking into her eyes.

-I would, to both, Kassandra answered simply. - But I have not lied to you, Persephone.

The Goddess knew this to be the truth. Her long fingers elegantly grazed the surface of the journal Kassandra was holding out for her. Gold mist appeared at the tips of her fingers and seeped through its leather bindings and caressed the pages underneath. Kassandra frowned, feeling the journal becoming lighter in her hand.

-I am sure whomever that hired you to steal it would be suspicious of your intentions should you return empty handed; Persephone explained.

By the dejected look in the Goddess' eye, Kassandra knew Persephone did not want to be told who hired her to steal the journal. Her amber eyes studied the Goddess' impassive features.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, I am sure.

Kassandra returned the journal to her bag. Her chest ached, despite her expert ability to hide it, Persephone's misery was weighing on her. They shared a moment of silence, during which they both began to pet Ros. When their hands grazed each other, Kassandra looked up.

-Would you like to take a walk with me? Kassandra asked.

Persephone smiled and tilted her head

-I doubt your rebel friends would enjoy seeing you with the Queen.

Kassandra inched closer and her calloused fingers caressed the soft skin on the back of the Goddess' hand. Her voice dropped an octave as she spoke

-I'm sure her Majesty has a hiding spot she can show me?

Persephone bit her lip and nodded. She leaned down, her lips hovering next to Kassandra's ear making her shiver and whispered

-Close your eyes, Kassandra.

The shorter woman obliged, trying to hide the smirk creeping on her face. When she opened them, her jaw dropped upon realizing where they stood. When crafting the giant adamant sculpture of herself, the Queen added a large living space at the top of the statue's helm, giving her an aerial view of all of Elysium. The chamber was crafted in white marble and blue adamant and was spacious enough to accommodate two large white couches, a huge bed made up of silken navy-blue sheets with a plethora of pillows and a table. There was even a round bath dug into the floor full of heated water that hissed steam. When Kassandra looked up, she saw the water from the waterfall pool at their head as though there was a transparent dome above separating the entire room from its pour. Kassandra was starring, mouth agape while Persephone removed her helm and placed it on the nearby table. With nimble fingers, the Goddess undid the small braids in her blonde hair. Kassandra sat down in a couch, shocked at its plushness. Hearing the Queen's giggle, she looked up at her and arched her brow.

"-I'm sorry, Persephone laughed. -The look on your face is priceless.

The Misthios shook her head in disbelief.

\- I don't think I will stop being amazed by what I have seen here, she said.

Persephone sat informally on the couch next to her, her legs tucked beneath her. The Goddess looked ahead at the green fields mournfully.

\- Is this your bedroom? Kassandra asked

The Goddess shook her head.

\- No, my bedroom is in the palace, Persephone said. -I built this room to be the far away from it.

Kassandra bit her lip. The more she unraveled about the Goddess the more she understood her trauma. As she begun to open her mouth to apologize, Ikaros' screech caught their attention. The eagle hovered in front of the waterfall, sensing Kassandra's presence but unsure how to enter. Persephone parted the water for him with an imperceptible twitch of her finger. Ikaros flew in and whistled happily as he landed on Kassandra's outstretched arm. He nuzzled his head against her cheek briefly before hopping along the length of her arm towards the Goddess. Ikaros cooed softly, spread his wings and puffed out chest for her. With an expert hand, Persephone caressed the plumes of his round belly and smiled.

\- I am happy to see you again, friend.

Kassandra raised an eyebrow.

\- You know each other?

\- Several lifetimes ago, his name was Aetos Dios, Persephone said. -Though then, he was much, much bigger.

Kassandra heard the stories of Zeus' Eagle companion and though people had told her Ikaros was a gift from the God of Lightning, she was always skeptical. Her eyes widened and she looked back and forth between them both.

\- I thought Ikaros was Pythagoras' bird, Kassandra protested.

\- He might have been for a fraction of time, but his bond with you is much stronger. I am sure he was meant for you.

-You didn't think to tell me this? Kassandra asked Ikaros.

Ikaros whistled softly and took off, this time flying directly under the pour of the waterfall. Persephone waved her hand and two cups appeared before her, hovering in the air.

-I am afraid I have been a bad host, forgive me.

Kassandra picked one up and watched as a thick red liquid poured itself in both cups. The Misthios sniffed it apprehensively.

\- Do you think I would poison you, Kassandra? Persephone asked, amused.

\- No, but I am surprised. I have not seen anyone drink or eat since I've been here.

\- Humans do not need to in the afterlife, Persephone shrugged. - And we Isu can enjoy such behaviors but often opt not to. This is the nectar of the Gods, humans call it Krasomelo.

Kassandra raised her cup and looked directly into the Goddess' violet eyes.

\- Thank you for your hospitality, your Grace. To your good health and to your beautiful smile that I have been blessed to witness.

-Thank you, Kassandra, the Goddess chuckled, amused to be wished good health since she could never succumb to illness.

They both drank deeply. As soon as the wine hit her tongue, Kassandra's pupils dilated in pleasure. The beverage was aptly named, it tasted better than divine. The Misthios finished her cup in three large sips and was grateful to see it refill itself almost immediately. When Persephone finished her cup, she rested it on the ground, leaned her back against the couch's arm rest and hugged her knees to her chest. The Goddess would have almost looked vulnerable and small, if it had not been for her regal gaze and puckered lips.

Kassandra shifted to face her, her left knee against her chest and her right dangling off the couch.

-Something has changed in you Kassandra, Persephone observed.

-Oh? Kassandra raised an eyebrow.

\- I've felt small lags in time since you have arrived, though now it seems you have become much stronger.

\- I have been visited by Kronos, the Spartan admitted. - He awoke my powers and left me with more questions than answers, honestly. I noticed that I travel faster here, at first, I thought it was Phobos, but it sometimes feels as though the world around me is slower? And Artemis, she awoke my Isu sight, I think? I don't understand it, really.

Persephone nodded thoughtfully.

\- You are more special than you realize, Kassandra. No Isu other than I can control the fabric of time in Elysium. Those of us who govern our own realms create and control everything that exists in them, lest they descend into chaos. Creating ripples in time as you are doing is no small feat.

\- I certainly have not been doing it on purpose, Kassandra said. - I barely understand how it works and... wait did you say, _'are doing_ '? Am I doing something right now?

Persephone her eyebrows, genuinely surprised at Kassandra's nonchalant use of her powers. The Queen darted her eyes to the pour of the waterfall in front of them. Kassandra followed her gaze, unsure what she was looking for until she heard the water's downpour. She sat up straight and focused. The sound should have been a loud whooshing roar but instead was a low drawn-out rumble. When she focused her eyes, she noticed that that water was almost frozen in place, moving so imperceptibly slow, had it not been for her improved eye sight, Kassandra would have missed it. She quickly scanned the room, looking for any evidence of slowed movement and was surprised to see that the steam hissing up from the bath was barely moving as well. 

\- Is this happening everywhere? Kassandra asked in a hushed voice. - Can anyone tell?

Persephone shook her head.

\- No, this is not like when you have sped up time for travel or slowed it during battle. Here you have created a time barrier, one completely independent from the one that exists in Elysium. I am only aware of this phenomenon because you created the barrier around the both of us when you touched my hand in the throne room. You can stay in this moment for a week, a year or a decade and only a second will have passed Elysium.

\- But you said no other Isu control the fabric of time in Elysium? How can I? How did Kronos have this ability?

With the flick of her index finger, Persephone filled the cup Kassandra was clutching with more divine nectar and waited for the woman to finish her drink before answering her.

\- These are the abilities you would have had; had you been born in the pantheon rather than in the world of the living. Perhaps because both your parents carried different lineages of Isu in their blood, yours is more powerful, I cannot say, the Goddess shrugged calmly. - As for _him_ I am not sure, as neither Demeter nor Hades will speak of him. Does he look miserable?

Kassandra grimaced slightly remembering he encounter with Kronos and how revolting and macabre the Isu looked. She took another long sip of her beverage that had refilled itself, surprised that she did not feel inebriated yet.

\- He looked worse than miserable, she replied in a low voice.

Persephone's cup materialized in her hand, freshly filled. She took slow sips and rested it on the ground once more.

\- That is too good for him, she whispered.

Kassandra reached out to comfort her but stopped herself right before her hand made contact with the Goddess's knee. She was still unsure of the etiquette she should adopt with the Queen. Persephone noticed this and gave her a warm smile, not alluding to the fact that being touched by this Spartan woman had been all she had been thinking about since she stumbled into Elysium. Persephone rested her right elbow on the couch's back and leaned her head in her palm, weaving her long fingers in her satiny gold hair.

\- I wonder why you do not wear your markings? She asked, changing the subject. - They pulse our Isu energy and help us control the amount we exert.

Kassandra inched closer to the Goddess as she spoke.

\- I saw them when I was with Artemis and I can...feel them flow beneath my skin when I am in your presence. It feels like...fire throbbing beneath my skin but it also feels cool somehow?

\- Do you want them to break the surface?

\- I am not sure. I still feel weary trusting the Gods.

Persephone puckered her lips thoughtfully.

\- We certainly are not all trustworthy, she agreed. - But you will need them here, Kassandra, otherwise you will exert too much energy and harm yourself.

Kassandra examined her arms before replying.

\- I am not even sure I would know how.

\- I can arouse your Isu markings, for you Kassandra, Persephone said slowly.

Kassandra inched closer and spoke seductively.

\- You have aroused much more already, your Grace

Persephone extended her left hand in which her cup materialized and filled itself, all the while eyeing the Spartan woman greedily. She slowly brought the cup to her lips and took a slow sensual sip. The Goddess lowered her knees and leaned forward, closing the space between them. Persephone's beautiful face hovered inches in front of Kassandra's, her brilliant lilac eyes scrutinizing every detail. She raised her right hand and traced the contour of the Eagle Bearer’s full pink lips in feather-like touches, unconsciously parting her own, licking them hungrily.

Kassandra sighed softly, hypnotized by Persephone's large pupils in her dark violet eyes and lost in the trail of sparks her long fingers left on her skin. It took everything in her not to lean forward and capture those beautiful lips with her own. Kassandra lowered her left leg and sat up straight. The strong pulse she felt between her legs was impossible to ignore, she felt her arousal seep down her inner thighs leaving a sticky trail. She felt a surge of power, a fire trickling down under the surface of her skin in linear pathways, up her arms, down her legs, up and down her back and pooling inside her chest.

Persephone leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. She brought her right hand to Kassandra's neck roughly pulling her closer. The Goddess lips parted and let out a breathy shuddering moan. She smelled Kassandra's arousal in the air and felt the smaller woman's Isu marks burning to break to the surface of her skin, making her own shine even brighter in Amber gold. 

Kassandra panted, feeling Persephone's grasp on her neck tighten and scratch at her skin. Persephone's hand began to inch upwards, grabbing the root of her braid and pulling it roughly, tilting her head up. Kassandra let a low guttural moan through parted lips, inviting, almost begging the Queen to kiss her.

Persephone leaned in, and ran her tongue slowly up Kassandra's lower lip, savoring her taste and relishing in the impatient pleading moan that followed.

Just as her tongue made contact with Kassandra's lips, a bright violet light flashed out from the smaller woman's arms, legs, chest and back. As her Isu marks began to glow brighter, Kassandra moaned in earnest, feeling a thousand pathways of pleasure open and zoom across her body. She could not wait anymore. The Spartan woman leaned up and captured, Persephone's lips in a searing hot kiss, one that nearly sent her over the edge of climax. Persephone's nails were slowly digging into her scalp, making her more wet. Kassandra bit the Queen's lower lip, pulled it back and sucked on it greedily, while her hungry hands caressed down the Goddess's arms and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. Persephone shivered and moaned into Kassandra mouth when their tongues collided for the first time. With her hold on the Queen's waist, Kassandra pulled her onto her lap and shuddered in pleasure when she felt the wetness that seeped down Persephone’s thighs already, mingling with her own. Kisses became more frantic and heated; pants and moans filled the air as Persephone began to rock her hips against the Misthios's toned abs excruciatingly slowly. Persephone tugged on her braid roughly, breaking the kiss so that she could peer down at the woman underneath her. Her own blonde hair cascaded down, tickling Kassandra's cheeks as the smell of vanilla and lavender mixed into the air around them.

The Queen smiled wide when she examined her. Violet and gold light pulsed and flowed under Kassandra's skin, a beautiful combination of Persephone's unique eye color and her own amber gold irises. Kassandra's Isu marks were unique in the pantheon, the only other Isu with lights similar being Aphrodite's magenta marks.

\- You are beautiful, the Queen said.

Kassandra looked down and marveled at the purple and gold light emanating from her body.

\- Thank you, your Majesty, Kassandra said slowly. - Will they always look like this?

Persephone hummed and ran both her hands in Kassandra's hair, enjoying their closeness for as long as she could.

\- You have the power to supress them at your will, and I would advise you to do so when in company of Adonis and other humans. They are likely to mistrust you if they see the extent of your abilities.

Kassandra frowned thoughtfully while her hands travelled down the arc in the Queen's back, leaving a trail of goosebumps under her fingers.

\- Why would you help me enable the rebellion against your rule?

The Queen pursed her lips, her violet eyes admiring Kassandra's features and answered slowly.

\- I have seen several rebellions over the eons that I have ruled over Elysium, Kassandra, she sighed. - I know to some, my rules may seem... overbearing, but there are dangers in the Underworld and evils that lurk in the shadows of the pantheon that my realm has shielded humans from. I... I want to protect them. That is the only truth I know.

As Kassandra scrutinized Persephone's gorgeous face, she felt warm and safe. Her body was telling her the Queen was not lying and yet there was a shadow casted in those stunning violet eyes that told her there was more going on.

\- Why let them rebel, then?

The Goddess' hands were now tracing patterns on the back of Kassandra's neck. Persephone shrugged.

\- I will not fight to detain others in my cage, even if they are trivial humans. There is nowhere for them to go anyway. The choice is either Elysium, the Underworld or oblivion.

Kassandra sighed, dejectedly, realizing how futile everything the humans fought for was. Persephone's thumb ran across a crease in her eyebrow, soothing the frown that was steadily building there. The Queen leaned down and pressed their foreheads together.

\- I am sorry Kassandra, I feel your despair for them.

\- I didn't realize that I would feel everything so deeply here, she sighed. - I want to help but I am not sure where to begin.

Persephone nodded slightly, attentive to the Eagle Bearer's feelings, but unsure how to answer. The truth was that humans were inconsequential pawns to the Isu in the afterlife. Persephone had realized this millions of years ago and had become desensitized to it. In fact, whenever a proud short-sighted rebel like Adonis stumbled into Elysium, there were only two outcomes. Either they succeeded in escaping Elysium, only to reach Hades' realm and be confronted with his fury at receiving ' _unwelcomed guests'_ or they drove themselves mad with despair and drank Lethe's water rendering them a hollow shell of who they once were.

\- I will help them, Kassandra whispered with resolve. - And I will help you.

Persephone leaned down and captured Kassandra's lips in a soft promising kiss, reigniting the passion they shared. The Goddess reluctantly pulled away and rose to her feet, eyeing the waterfall behind them that had begun to pour again.

\- You should go deliver my journal, Misthios, Persephone said as extended her hand for her cup to materialize in. - I am sure your employer must be eagerly waiting for your return.

Kassandra begrudgingly rose from the couch; she had forgotten about Hekate and the journal in her bag. The Misthios took a step in the Queen's direction.

\- Are you certain you do not want to know who hired me?

Persephone took a regal sip of her wine and shrugged.

\- The truth will come out eventually, and I have nothing but time, Persephone said as her lips curved upwards in a mischievous smile. - Do be sure to visit me later, Misthios, I have yet to measure the extent of your... abilities

\- I am happy to stay and give her Majesty a demonstration, Kassandra said her eyes greedily trailing down the taller woman's figure.

Persephone took a step towards her.

\- You have tasks to finish, little Spartan, besides..., Persephone leaned down to her ear and lowered her voice to a sultry whisper - I plan to completely exhaust that silver tongue of yours

The Queen kissed her on the cheek and teleported her back to Elysium. Then casually draped herself over her couch and finished her wine.

Kassandra felt a chill down her spine. When she opened her eyes, she found herself at the Wings of Hermes portal below the palace. She looked down and saw her Isu marks were still flooding in purple and gold light. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths until she felt her power suppress into her chest once more. When she opened them found Ros laying in the grass Phobos to his side mimicking the dog curiously meanwhile Ikaros flew in circles above the pair, watching them fondly. When Kassandra approached them, she was bombarded with a cacophony of neighing, whining, screeching, eager licks and wagging tails. Calming all three at once was no small feat, it took several moments and a great deal of dutiful caresses. Once she had, Kassandra straddled Phobos and took off for Phaeira's Sunken Temple.

Hekate was playing a beautiful melody on a wooden pan flute when Kassandra approached her noiselessly. The sound was so beautiful, so enticing; she was almost tempted to stay for as long as the Goddess allowed her to listen. The music was telling a tale of such sorrow and longing it nearly broke her heart. Kassandra cleared her throat as she approached, disrupting the Siren's call.

" - I'm not sure how stealing Persephone's journal will help me open the gate to the Underworld, but here it is, she said plainly handing it over to the Goddess.

\- Stealing _Persephone's_ journal would not help us but stealing the journal that belonged to the gate's locksmith will, Hekate said as she unravelled the book from its bindings hastily.

_"Do they all speak in fucking riddles?"_

\- Who's the locksmith? Kassandra asked, trying to keep with Hekate's eager pacing.

\- It does not say. Looks like a lot of pages were torn out. Now be quiet while I read.

Hekate walked off, too buried in the journal to notice Kassandra giving her the middle finger.

When the Goddess returned, Kassandra was leaning against a sunken pillar sharpening one of her daggers with volcanic stone. Upon seeing her, she expertly spun the blade around her fingers and sheathed it in a single motion.

\- Well, that was... illuminating, she said.

\- So, what does it say? Kassandra asked.

\- Oh, so eager! Hekate chuckled. - The location of the gate is not revealed, but so long as Persephone controls Elysium, you will need her permission to pass through it, which you will never get.

Kassandra fingers subtly twitched over the pommel of her golden sword, it had been too long since she had spilled blood and she was itching to acquaint this snake's pretty neck with her blade. Even her broken spear heated and hissed behind her. This must have been her Isu senses as well, she realized. Had this intuition awoken years before, her life might have been completely different. _"She must take me for a fool"_ Nonetheless, Kassandra lied perfectly, not a single slip in her composure.

\- But if she loses control over Elysium...

\- She loses control of the Gate, Hekate finished sounding relieved her manipulation seemed to be working. - You need to undermine her influence any way you can.

\- And how do you suggest I do that? Kassandra tilted her head looking confused.

\- Your alliance with Adonis is a good start. His head-on tactics are a little obvious for my taste, but in time, he will wear down Persephone's forces.

_"No shit, then why would I need you?"_

\- What about our alliance, where do you come in?

\- I know all of Persephone's weaknesses and I will direct you to them when the time is right, Hekate began leading her out the Temple. - Until then, you would be wise to spend some time with Persephone's lap dog Hermes. Learn to use that Staff of yours, you will need a divine weapon in the land of Gods.

When she had escorted Kassandra to the entrance, Hekate turned and walked back in the Temple's main structure, to her pan flute. The Spartan watched her hips sway as she walked and rested her hand on the pommel of her sword. Her eyes darkened, her pulse increased, and her mouth watered as her blood lust set in. When this had happened to her in the past, she was on the battlefield, hopping on enemy ships or killing cultists. She would be covered in sweat and hot sticky, enemy blood that would drip in her hair, down her neck, drench her face and still she would tremble, craving more. Perhaps this was the red bloodthirsty curse of a Spartan that did not have their agoge. Kassandra licked her lips slowly thinking about the river of warm blood that would trickle down the Goddess' beautiful pale skin when her blade would slice open her throat. The Eagle Bearer shook her head and took deep breaths trying to reel herself in. She did not have time for this, she realized. She needed to meet Hermes.


	7. Madness

Kassandra had inadvertently slowed down time around her so she could fully appreciate her surroundings. The road they traveled on seemed to be paved in a different marble than the one the buildings were made of. She noticed that many of the structures and castles were cracked and slightly caved in when she rode to Hermes' workshop. It did not take away for their beauty however, the Misthios marveled. The finest castles in the Greek world still would not compare to anything she has seen here. Phobos slowed to a halt and Ikaros screeched from above, letting Kassandra know that they arrived at their destination and Hermes was in his sight. Hermes' workshop was a large open spaced room situated the base of a waterfall. High pillars decorated with bright green vines and flowers lined the corners. The ground and pillars seemed to be cut from the same beautiful rose marble and were carved in intricate patterns. There were three shelves, as tall as the columns around them, filled with rolled papyrus and other writing materials. Her eyebrow raised when she saw a giant statue of Persephone and Ros in front of the workstation. As she approached, she saw Hermes sitting at one of the several desks overflowing with half opened scrolls, plumes and ink cartridges. There were metal and wooden tools in a corner, and a pile strange metallic stone that vibrated and hissed in her presence, curiously mirroring the reaction of her broken spear. The Eagle Bearer dismounted and gingerly approached his workstation, noticing the Isu was writing something. Hermes looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

" - Ah, you again! It is always nice to see a friendly face, he said as he rose to face her. - Keeper, you have found my workshop at last. I know it may not look like much, but it is home.

\- I told you, she smiled, -You can call me Kassandra

\- In front of the Staff? Pah, I would never! Hermes chuckled. - But I am glad you came, there is much to show you in this great land.

\- If you’re offering, I could use some help getting my bearings.

\- Oh, give yourself time, friend. The golden fields reveal themselves slowly and selectively. But I can help. Ride with me?

\- Sure, I could clear my head, Kassandra said still thinking about her encounter with Persephone and later with Hekate. - Where to first?

\- I consider myself a key maker, he said proudly. - One of my keys may interest you.

_"Again, with the fucking riddles_ " Kassandra shook her head as she smiled. She followed as he led her to their horses and the pair galloped off.

\- So, what do you do in your workshop?

-Invent, mostly. All of reality's secrets are hidden behind doors. My inventions act as keys that unlock those doors, he explained as he mounted and led her off.

\- You... reveal the secrets behind them, Kassandra realized.

\- Bahahaha, you are as wise as Pythagoras! But why discuss what we can witness? He reined his horse and dismounted.

They were standing at the feet of a very impressive palace built and carved into the mountain on top of which it rested. From here it also looked to be eroding, the stone looking frail and unstable.

\- Observe, way up there. Persephone's first keep. If only you could see it when it was new, your breath would have stopped!

Kassandra believed him. The architecture was breathtaking still, despite the structure's slow decay.

\- It seems like most of Elysium is in ruins. What happened?

\- This place is beautiful, as are all of Persephone's creations. But it is a world that changes at her whims. When I see decay, I know she needs us at her side more than ever.

" _That is barely an answer_ " Kassandra thought. The words Persephone had told her earlier echoed in her head. " _there are dangers in the Underworld and evils that lurk in the shadows of the pantheon that my realm has shielded humans from. I... I want to protect them. That is the only truth I know_ " Could there be outside threats to Elysium that they did not know about? Was this all Hekate's doing, or could there be more? Was the Goddess able extend her influence to the underworld? And what were these evils in the pantheon? Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Hermes was sitting horseback, waiting for her to join him. They rode in an area he informed her was called Dionysian Hemicycle, until Hermes slowed his horse to a halt and gestured the golden fields around them. It was then that Kassandra noticed that the flowers in their multitude of colors seemed to be creating a gold mist above them, making the fields shimmer flecks of gold. The Eagle Bearer gasped. It seemed as though every time she saw something pretty in Elysium, a second glance would reveal more beauty, like a secret meant for her eyes to decipher.

-Look there! Hermes exclaimed. - Imagine all the heroes who have passed through those golden fields, basking in the glory of eternal peace. Each thinking they had never seen anything more beautiful, only then to set eyes on Persephone.

Kassandra smiled, thinking about how gorgeous the Goddess looked sitting on her lap, her hair undone and cascading down, caressing her cheeks. Hermes was not wrong, as perfect as the fields were, nothing could compare to the Persephone's radiance. They rode on until another deteriorated castle built into the stone of a mountain came into view. This one's architecture was not as refined as Persephone's first keep but was still incredibly impressive compared to the fortresses she had seen across Greece, despite it being eroded down to its bones.

\- Look there, Keeper, the Isu gestured. - That encampment is the site where Hephaistos built a home for Aphrodite.

\- It doesn't look like much now, Kassandra observed.

\- It stood tall until Aphrodite met that wretch Adonis. His ability to wreak havoc with a wink and a smile is second to none.

Kassandra raised a skeptical eyebrow but held her tongue. Perhaps Aphrodite truly did love Adonis, perhaps his charm truly was appealing, who was she to judge? Hermes led them through an area called Asterion's Claim, it looked like a hollowed river nested between two mountains, the road littered with debris from Aphrodite's palace. Finally, they reached their destination, the Ruins of Rhadamanthos. Hermes dismounted and waited for Kassandra to catch up.

\- Come! That cave leads to a key I built for the Staff; Hermes smiled. - Consider it our secret, the Key Maker and the Staff Keeper, friends bound by mysteries.

Kassandra pat his arm affectionately as she passed him, heading into the cave. She looked around but found no evidence of a path for her to follow. The Keeper closed her eyes and stomped her right foot down, sending her energy into the soil, allowing her to map out her surroundings. " _Fuck, he could not make this easier_?" She groaned. The perception of Hermes device was deep underground directly beneath her feet but the only way she could access the underground tunnel that led to it was through Aphrodite's palace across the sunken river they had just crossed. She looked up and noticed light coming from above, the cave was tunneled into the mountain adjacent the palace. Kassandra rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles; this was exactly what she missed she realized as an eager grin danced across her lips. Aboard the Adrestia, much to Barnabas and Odessa's dismay, she would fearlessly climb up the main mast to manually hoist up the sail, balance her weight on one heel, survey the entire Aegean and spy on her crew pacing up and down the deck. Aphrodite's palace and the mountain it sat on, stood six times the height of her ship's mast; a lethal climb for anyone but a challenge befitting the Eagle Bearer. Kassandra leapt eagerly at the cavernous walls not bothering to pace herself. Within three minutes, she emerged above ground and looked around her curiously.

She had reached a worn-down observatory, built high into the mountain, facing Aphrodite's palace. " _This might have been the most beautiful and elaborate structure in all of the Underworld"_ Kassandra thought. The observatory itself was the easily four times the size of Perikles’ house and Aphrodite's palace looked like it could fit the observatory in its walls twice over. Moreover, it seemed as though the buildings were connected through vines and ropes that weaved across both roofs. As she walked to the roof of the observatory, Kassandra looted the treasure chests and bags she found; “ _once a thief, always a thief_ ” she shrugged. It had been quite profitable, her pockets were heavy with drachmae, obsidian glass, sapphires, rubies and amethysts when she reached the rope that led to the neighboring palace roof.

The Misthios stepped on the rope, gingerly, testing its strength and durability. She was not afraid of the fall, though yes, a normal person's body would have exploded when it collided with the ground after a fall from this height. She was more concerned about how much time she would waste having to climb all the way up again and how stupid she would look to Hermes who was standing exactly where she left him. When satisfied with the rope's tenacity, Kassandra sprinted across, not wanting to risk slowing down. She ran expertly, impossibly light on her feet, despite her weight and heavy pockets.

She reached Aphrodite's palace within seconds and found the tunnel entrance as soon as her feet touched the roof. The treasures she found in the halls of the palace were even more luxurious than what she found in the observatory. By the time she reached the tunnel entrance, she had five thousand drachmae not to mention the value of all the precious gemstones. Kassandra did not take time to relish in her riches, in fact she had been pocketing them absentmindedly, out of habit and sheer muscle memory. The Staff behind her was trembling and heating up slowly, making the back of her neck itch; she was getting close. Unlike in the cavern in Gaia's Underpass, the walls here were smooth, almost akin to the pink marble of Hermes' workshop and the ground was shifty, made of finely granulated white sand that reminded her of the beaches on Mykonos. The device that was calling to her was in the corner of the chamber, reflecting what little light there was. This certainly was the nicest location she had found a Perception of Hermes device in.

Kassandra cracked her neck and blew on her palms, prepared for what would happen. In a swift motion, unsheathed and slammed the Staff in front of her, she straightened her stance and gripped on fiercely. This time, Staff's surface began to turn white as its temperature rose. The spasms that ensued were just as violent as the last time but twice as painful; Every spasm sent shocks that burned through her palms and travelled up her arms, assaulting her bones and joints. Kassandra ground her teeth, noiselessly enduring the pain until it golden weapon shuddered and hissed becoming lifeless again. Beads of sweat were pearling on her forehead when she sheathed her Staff slowly. Her right hand rested on the pommel of her golden sword as she turned around.

When he fully materialized in front of her, four balls of fire appeared with around him, bathing the underground chamber in a bright red orange light and giving the Isu an diabolical look. He stood tall, wearing a reflective bronze helm lined in black onyx, donned with extremely long blood red plumes that only added to his imposing height. It covered most of his features, though through the small slits, she saw piercing pale blue eyes starring through her. His heavy bronze breastplate bore perfectly chiseled abdominal muscles, each crevice lined with shiny black onyx and at its left shoulder sculpted an impressive lion's head, jaw open, face twisted in a terrifying scowl made entirely of gold and onyx. His bronze and onyx bracers were engraved in twisting intricate patterns. He wore red and black leather tassels that dangled high on his leg, revealing rock solid muscled thighs. His greaves looked to be extremely heavy, fashioned identically to his armguards. He held a long spear in his right hand, the shaft of which was made of pure gold and crafted in the neck of the spearhead was the head of a menacing snarling dog. The blade itself was forged of a metal so black it looked purple. In such heavy armor, it was difficult to see his Isu marks, but the white light that radiated from them made his armor look that much more intimidating.

Ares did not need to introduce himself; the God's armor hid no secrets about his identity. His voice was grave and shook the flames around him as he spoke.

" - Behold, my favorite little warrior summons _me_ , her God of War to reveal to her the abilities she carries, Ares sneered.

Kassandra's face was completely stoic.

\- You are not my God, Ares.

\- Oh-ho, feeling bold, are we? He chuckled. - Bastard hybrid, do you know how many corpses you have made on the battlefields I have created? How much blood you have spilled for me?

\- One hundred and twenty, Kassandra shrugged, knowing it was more. - And do not flatter yourself, the blood I have spilled is not for you.

\- You lie to a God through your teeth, bastard, Ares spat. - I see their faces, etched into your mind as clearly as I see the bloodlust in your eyes. You have killed two hundred and forty-five.

Kassandra tilted her head, unimpressed by Ares' little games.

\- Nothing to say? Ares huffed. - You remind me of my sister Athena. You both enjoy war and bloodshed as much as I, but that pathetic cunt between your legs will have you believe you are better than me because you mourn the lives you take.

\- So, what, you just sit on your ass for an eternity and stroke your cock to chaos and bloodshed?

Ares' face broke into a wicked grin, indicating to Kassandra that, yes, that was exactly what Ares did. 

\- Even your baby brother, despite the wretched diluted divine blood that pumps in his veins, has only killed one hundred and seventeen.

Kassandra raised an impatient eyebrow.

\- My brother and I share the same blood, Ares. Get to your point.

\- Are your sure about that, bastard? Ares laughed wickedly, the sound bouncing off the marble around them. - My point, child, is that you are more like me than you know. You are steps away from greatness. I see it in you when you kill, but you poison yourself with this ' _morality_ ' you are so fond of.

Kassandra crossed her arms, an insulting gesture to any soldier since she could not readily draw her weapons, thus revealing how unafraid she was.

\- You would not know greatness if it bent you over and fucked you to completion, Ares, she said calmly.

\- WHAT? Ares bellowed.

He threw his spear above his head and caught it, midshaft with both hands. He let out commanding battle cry and his hands slid down the spear, until they were shoulder length apart. As his hands moved down the weapon, his entire body, armor included, turned illuminating bright gold, until he was nothing more than the silhouette of a man. A strong gust of wind emanated from the furious Isu, one that would have knocked her off her feet if she had not expected and prepared her stance for such a visceral reaction. Even the ornate spear he held transformed into a long bright gold weapon, it shone so brightly Kassandra could not decipher the weapon's shaft from its blade. The golden figure rushed to her, weapon aimed at her forehead, but the Spartan did not flinch. Just as the weapon made contact with her skin, Ares vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving bright flecks of gold raining down from where he had been.

Kassandra looked down at her arms, her biceps seemed to have gained more muscle and her Isu marks were shining bright in purple and gold light. She ran her hand down her stomach, feeling the defined muscle under her palm, now much harder than it was before. She felt a surge of power unlike the one she felt when she met Artemis or Kronos. This power felt like an immeasurable strength was bestowed onto her. She also felt completely comfortable and at peace, for the first time since she had come to the Underworld. It was as though since she had arrived, she was in disbelief of whom she was and hesitant to accept her identity as a demigod. Kassandra shook her head and returned to Hermes.

The Isu was standing in the same spot, beaming at her as she approached. He must have felt the difference in her as well.

\- What happened to me in there, Hermes? Kassandra asked, not quite sure how to explain what she felt.

\- Imagine for a moment, inside you, inside all of us, are parchments twisting like ribbons. On those parchments is written a story of who you are, who you were and what you will become. Does that make sense?

Kassandra nodded slowly.

\- So, interacting with the devices has re-wound the parchment inside me, changing what I thought I knew to be true and revealing pieces of myself I have never seen.

Hermes nodded approvingly.

\- You understand, there is much wisdom in you, Keeper. With these keys, you unlock the doors to secrets inside of you and wrest control from them. I have built many of them across the Underworld.

\- Thank you, Kassandra said. - I am not used to doing this on my own. On the Adrestia I had Barnabas as a guide.

\- Ah, well I hope it is a long time before I meet him here, Hermes grinned. - I will leave you to your adventuring. You are welcome to come back to my workshop any time.

\- Chaire, Hermes, Kassandra waved as she left. 

She mounted her horse and edged off, speaking directly into his and Ikaros' minds their next destination. They arrived quickly to Deukalion's Heritage and her eagle was already flying above Adonis, watching him stand proudly on an elevated platform, overlooking the nine other humans that were forging weapons and sparring amongst themselves.

Kassandra approached him casually, her arms crossed.

Adonis, ever the charmer, wore his himation over his bare chest as revealingly as he could and practically purred upon seeing her.

"- Welcome to the uprising, beautiful warrior, he gestured below them proudly. - These ruins were abandoned when Persephone constructed her ' _paradise_ ', the word leched with sarcasm off his tongue. - We won't be bothered here.

\- But there are so few of you, Kassandra said surveying the people around them.

\- Most of Persephone's army consists of mind-controlled humans. Free their minds and bring them to me, he ordered straightening his stance. - He can use them as troops

\- Free their minds?

\- My dear friend Hermes is a master manipulator. And that Staff of yours looks like one of his creations. Try using that. There is an outpost southwest of here, nestled in the Hand of Hades, warriors were spotted in its palm.

Kassandra nodded and took her leave. On her way to the camp, she reflected on what Adonis said about Hermes. " _Master manipulator_ " No not him, the God was simply an extremely devout and loyal servant to Persephone. Perhaps a touch too loyal to the Queen, but Kassandra's intuition told her he was not deceitful. It seemed as though Adonis simply distrusted and disliked most Isu around him, other than Aphrodite. Doing favors for him still left a sour taste in her mouth, like pushing a boulder up a hill knowing there was nothing to keep it from rolling back down, A futile gesture. Nonetheless, the Eagle Bearer always helped those she could and these sorry humans surely needed help.

Kassandra hid in a nearby bush, prepared enough paralyzing arrows in case she mistepped and whistled once for Ikaros. The eagle zoomed overhead, sharing his eyes with Kassandra's. There were seven of them, all splintered off in different directions, much to her relief. She could sneak up behind them one at a time and knock them out. " _Thank you Ikaros_ " she whispered before she returned to her body.

The first soldier was to her right sitting by a fire starring blankly into its flames. Kassandra did not waste anytime, she approached her from behind and wrapped her strong right arm around her neck and covered the struggling soldier's mouth and nose with her left hand. She was trying to be as gentle as possible, careful not to snap her neck and spine, since her forearms and biceps now pulsed with Godly strength. When the soldier went limp, Kassandra laid her on the ground gently. She wanted to immobilize them all before freeing them.

The second soldier was a tall man that stood near a bush, starring at the bright light coming from the Isu sword dangling at his hip. Kassandra was behind him within two seconds, and punched the back of his head, again, reeling in her strength as much as possible. The man fell over to the side, instantly unconscious. His fall attracted three of his colleagues who walked towards him slowly. Kassandra had already concealed herself behind a sunken pillar, anticipating their approach. She calculated and had to knock all three out within three seconds to avoid the possibility of them alerting the other two soldiers. As the soldier to the left lowered to examine his unconscious colleague, Kassandra appeared behind the two standing guards and leveled her right and left fist to the back of their heads and knocked them both out simultaneously. The soldier in front her was just beginning to rise to his feet when Kassandra's strong arm wrapped around his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply until he dozed into unconsciousness as well.

For the final two, Kassandra decided to use her paralyzing arrows. She nocked a single arrow, took a deep breath, whispered a silent thank you to Artemis, exhaled slowly and released the bowstring. The arrow was zooming in the air when Kassandra willed it to splinter in two and hit both her targets. Kassandra raised her eyebrows realizing how easy it was to control her powers. The Eagle Bearer picked up both soldiers and carried each on her shoulders, like they were bags of flour. She laid all of them down, side by side, slammed the Staff into the ground and closed her eyes to concentrate. Blue mist emerged from the gold weapon and hovered over the seven unconscious soldiers at her feet, the ground beneath her feet began to tremble with her powers. " -The flames of Hypnos are dying. I release you from their control. Rise!"

Seven eyes shot open at once, their silver skin returned to their normal brown, tan and olive toned complexions.

"- You are all free, Kassandra said. - Report to Deukalion Heritage to Adonis."

It felt inappropriate to free these humans from a hypnotic control only to order them to fight an impossible fight, but it could not be helped. Kassandra took a few deep breaths, suppressing the light that had begun to dance on her skin before following them back.

When she returned, she saw him standing at the same spot. Adonis was beaming, his hands rested on his hips and he surveyed his new troops proudly. Kassandra walked up to him nonchalantly.

"- You surprise me, Adonis smirked as he turned to face her. - When we first met, I was sure you were sent by Persephone to...

\- To what?

\- To seduce me, confuse me. Anything to make me forget my love. But when I asked you to weaken Persephone's influence, you did. I asked you to bring me warriors and here they are!

\- Me, seduce you? Kassandra gasped sarcastically

Adonis examined her through lidded eyes and smiled.

\- You're brave, beautiful and if I had to guess, I would say you have the blood of the Gods coursing through those veins.

\- Blood of the Gods? Me? I am just a humble Misthios, Kassandra said innocently.

\- Which is even better, you fight with a passion that could only come from one place: Mortality.

Kassandra smiled and looked at the soldiers sparring beneath them.

\- Oh! I nearly forgot, I recruited an elite soldier, he was Spartan hero in a past life. He kept mostly to himself, fishing in the rivers and training in Phaiera's retreat. But I have convinced him to join our cause, Adonis huffed proudly. - You should meet with him, with both you and him on our side, we cannot fail.

\- How will I know when I find him? Kassandra asked

\- From what I am told, you cannot miss him, Adonis said slyly.

Kassandra furrowed her brow. Did he think all Spartans knew each other? She saddled Phobos and sent Ikaros off to find this warrior. It took the eagle a few minutes to find whom she was looking for and Kassandra was already heading in his direction. Surprisingly, when she tried to merge with him, Ikaros shut his eyes, refusing to share his sight. From her seat on Phobos' back, she frowned. Ikaros only did this when he sensed that what she would see would profoundly upset her and was trying to protect her from it. Kassandra clenched her jaw nervously. Who was this soldier? Why would seeing him upset her? Ikaros flew directly above her head, whistled apologetically and led her to the House of the Bloodline.

Kassandra dismounted and approached slowly. The house was very modest, a little smaller than her home in Kephallonia, an old building made of stone and a roof of wood. There was a worn and dented Spartan shield leaning against the door and several sparring spears on a nearby weapon rack. The soldier was facing away from her, sitting on a log sharpening one of his spears. He wore traditional bronze and red Spartan armor and had short jet-black hair with a tresse that braided around his head like a crown and dangled down the nape of his neck, swaying back and forth with his movements. The man rose and turned to face her slowly. He was extremely handsome, his full black beard was trimmed and oiled, and framed a strong square jaw. His eyes were light brown, not quite as gold and shiny as her own, but mesmerizing all the same Kassandra noticed. Kassandra drew her broken spear slowly, the metal of which was vibrating, sending a pleasant chill up and down her arm and cleared her throat. Upon seeing the woman before him wearing thin onyx black, red and gold armor, the man's face broke into a cautious smile. Kassandra gasped, recognizing him for the first time.

" - Leonidas? She whispered in awe.

The king walked approached her, inspecting her face and the weapon in her hand.

\- You have the eyes of my daughter, he said warmly. The king eyed the weapon she held. - So, something did survive that day. How do you have this?

Kassandra presented it to him, allowing the King to run his battle worn fingers along the blade, now reinforced with black and silver adamant metal before sheathing it behind her again.

\- Myrinne, she's my mater, Kassandra explained.

Leonidas' smile reached his eyes as he spoke.

\- She was so young when I died..., the King said. - I am so happy to meet you, beautiful child. What is your name?

\- Kassandra, she smiled.

Her happiness was short lived, however. She was furious that Adonis would recruit Leonidas to join his inane rebellion. The King gave everything he had to protect the Greek world from the Persian invasion, to protect Sparta and its rivals when no one else would. He fought, bled and died among three hundred of his brothers to protect Greece's freedom; the King’s corpse had even been defiled after his death and in the afterlife, he was expected to give more? For a love smitten fool? Kassandra's blood was boiling. All her life she had been manipulated by others like a thoughtless weapon: Markos, Elpenor, Stentor, Aspasia and now the Gods themselves and that was fine, the Misthios had made her peace with it, but to use the former King of Sparta was more than insulting. Sensing his granddaughter's anger Leonidas placed a reassuring hand on her should and investigated her gold irises.

\- Kassandra, my child, I feel your upset, he gestured the log he was sitting on. - Come sit with me. Do not mince your words, tell me everything that troubles you so.

Kassandra plopped herself down and huffed.

\- Leonidas, I am trying to help the humans here, but I do not think this rebellion is a good idea. I still don't know what is going on, but I have this... intuition now, and I am plagued with this feeling that the real threat to Elysium and its people is not the Queen but something that is beyond her reach, Kassandra said. - The only other options there are for humans in death is the Underworld or oblivion, you have nothing to gain from this.

The King nodded serenely.

\- I know.

Kassandra's eyebrows shot up.

\- Then please, do not fight, she pleaded. - I do not know how yet, but I will find a way to aid those who are alive and stuck in this realm. But you have given enough grandfather, you died, and you deserve peace.

Leonidas draped his strong arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly, as he had done for young Myrinne when they sat side by side.

\- I am compelled to aid others, same as you. Kassandra... I must join. I have only my spear to give, but I will give it willingly because that is who I am.

\- But why? In death, you fight still? Kassandra shook her head in frustration. - This is not Thermopylae, Leonidas. This is a lovesick fool that wants to run away from Elysium! He does not even care to investigate the consequences of his actions!

Leonidas folded his hands in his lap and chewed his lip thoughtfully before replying.

\- Kassandra, I only have a fraction of your prowess and divine blood but because of my Isu lineage, I am able to see what happens in Elysium with complete clarity. I have seen demons slip from Tartaros into paradise, I have heard whispers of coups against the pantheon and I have seen mind-destroying artifacts being pumped throughout the realm of both the living and the dead. There are indeed evils beyond her control, and you are right to worry for the fate of Persephone's kingdom, child, the King straightened his back as he spoke. - I know Adonis' cause is born of selfish reason and that this rebellion is not likely to yield any results, but I will fight, one way or another. I cannot do nothing.

Kassandra's shoulder slumped. She thought of Nikolaus, of Stentor and even that arrogant idiotic Thaletas. All poor fools who idolized delusional ‘Spartan duty’ putting it above all else and driving themselves to a pointless early death. _"Fucking Spartan pride_ " She thought miserably.

Leonidas rested his large right hand on the back of her neck, a rough fatherly embrace.

\- I am terribly sorry, Kassandra. Many have betrayed your trust and scarred you for ' _Spartan honor'_. You deserved none of it. Our code has warped over the years, whether it was from the Cult's corruption or arrogance and pride that came from the sacrifice of my men and I that day, Leonidas said mournfully. - There are times I do not recognize Sparta anymore.

Kassandra surprised herself by leaning on her grandfather's shoulder and in a rare display of emotion, Leonidas leaned his head against hers.

\- But then, I see my daughter and my godly granddaughter fight with honor and justice, and I catch a glimpse of Sparta's future, Leonidas smiled. - Your mater, she embodies what Sparta is meant to be. She is meant for the throne, I know it. And yours is a heavier burden still but I have no doubt you are destined for greatness, Kassandra.

Kassandra lifted her head and rose as she spoke.

\- Men have corrupted and misconstrued ' _greatness_ ', grandpater. I do not care about being great or leaving a legacy. Mater and Alexios can rule Sparta; I long for peace, I long to protect those who need protection and balance the power of the Staff.

Leonidas smiled.

\- You have made me so proud, he said. - I wish I could have told Myrinne as well.

\- If you could tell her anything, what would you say?

The King chewed the inside of his cheek and looked down at his hands before speaking.

\- I would tell her that King Leonidas did not truly live until the birth of his cub, he sighed happily, - I would tell her I loved her more than life itself, and in death I love her still and I would tell her that I am forever proud of the lioness she has grown into.

\- I will tell her, Kassandra promised. - Please, think about what we discussed, Leonidas, I urge you to reconsider.

The King nodded and presented his right forearm. They shared the warrior's handshake, strong and brief before the Eagle Bearer left. Ikaros was perched on Phobos' head when she returned to them. Kassandra presented her arm, and her Eagle flew to her almost immediately. He nuzzled his head into her cheek as she pet his belly. " _Thank you_ " She told him.

She hopped onto Phobos' back and urged him off. She still felt angry and frustrated but speaking to Leonidas gave her the closure she did not realize she needed about her stepfather. Kassandra did not even know where she wanted to go, so when she found herself at the Wings of Hermes portal that led to the palace, she was taken aback. The Eagle Bearer dismounted her stallion and dismissed both her animals before going up.

She was at the palace doors when she began climbing the pillars. On some of her worst days on Kephallonia, she would spend her time on roofs, willing her problems to be as small and insignificant as the people that shuffled below her. When Kassandra made it to the palace roof, she was surprised to see Persephone, sitting on the edge, legs dangling down, barefooted. The Queen was not wearing her helm and her beautiful blonde hair was down, dancing in the breeze around her. She was wearing a simple white chiton and no jewelry. The light coming from her skin was less vibrant than its usual gold hue and she was looking over her kingdom with sadness in her violet eyes " _She is so beautiful_ " she thought. The Goddess' pink lips parted into a smile when she saw the Eagle Bearer.

Kassandra wordlessly sat down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her knee, caressing the soft skin leaving a trail of goosebumps. Persephone gently cupped the Misthios' cheek and looked deeply into her eyes before she lowered her head to bring their lips together. Kassandra returned the kiss passionately, this was what she needed, she realized. Nothing could bother her in the embrace of a beautiful woman. Kassandra licked across the Goddess' lower lip and was immediately greeted with Persephone's eager tongue. The hand that rested on the Goddess' knee began inching upwards, making Persephone moan pleadingly into her mouth. Feeling audacious, Kassandra's other hand snaked up the Goddess' back beneath her chiton, savoring the perfectly smooth skin under her calloused fingers. As the Goddess began to lay down, Persephone's hand moved from Kassandra's cheek to the gold neckpiece that bound her armored black strophion and pulled the shorter woman on top of her.

Soon, moans and cries of their passion travelled the wind and echoed throughout Elysium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is 3 missions too much for a chapter?  
> I pictured Leonidas as Gerard Butler in the 300, but to each their own.  
> Also, there will be sex content in chap 9, I know this was kind of a tease.


	8. Home and heartache

The wind was the most unforgiving. Rain droplets the size of marbles assaulted him from overhead, waves that crashed against the ship were strong enough to shift the deck and the fog that clouded him was so thick it prevented one from looking at their feet, but the worst was the wind. It howled and struck his face, pulling the hair of his beard in every which direction.

Five months ago, he would have welcomed the weather. He might have said _" See my friend, Poseidon has heard tales of your strength and covets your power. He rages the storm around us to show us what he can do!_ " She would have laughed, slapped his back affectionately and said " _Barnabas, with you sharing the helm by my side, the Adrestia can surmount anything_!" She would have spoken to every crew member, thanked them for their hard work and wished them to stay safe. But that is what would have been seven months ago. Now the wind thwacked his face, echoing a mournful heartbroken howl, one that mirrored what he felt in his chest.

It had been seven months since Kassandra, the mighty Eagle Bearer disappeared in the underground volcanoes on the Island of Theras. Word had traveled across Greece and the Misthios was now presumed dead. Barnabas knew better, at first. After she had traveled across the Aegean defeating creatures of legend and collecting 'mind-controlling artifacts', it was on the rough sandy shores of Theras that the Eagle-Bearer told him and Herodotos that the lost city of Atlantis was beneath them and that she was meant to seal it from the world. The captain was skeptical but trusted his adoptive daughter unconditionally. So later, when she told him that the second part of her tasks was to find the tombs of Eteokles, Agamemnon and Orion and return to Theras, Barnabas held his tongue.

Days turned into weeks that turned to months, but Barnabas counted every second since she left, something around 13 million. They had docked the Adrestia on the coast of Messera to be close enough to the volcanic Isles to return at the end of every week to search for signs of Kassandra and Ikaros. Despite never yielding any results, Barnabas always returned to the beach to place a bag of Kassandra's favorite foods, melomakarono, bread, olives, pomegranates, figs and wine near an abandoned campsite, next to which he would add a note that read _: "Stay warm and stay safe, I will never stop looking for you."_ Overtime, the papyri would pile up the words faded into incoherent smudges on faded parchment resting over a giant pile of supplies that started collecting dust. Such was his routine the first three months until the crew had completed all the jobs posted in Messera and Pephka. Iola, Roxanna, Gelon and Odessa had begun completing small contracts and bounties around the islands, pooling their drachmae together, Even Thyia the last member to join their crew had been pulling her weight, as well as anyone, fulfilling hunting contracts. Indeed, since their captain's departure everyone had begun working overtime and still, they barely equated what the legendary Misthios managed to earn effortlessly. Much to his chagrin, they could not stay stationed in Messera anymore, not without steady employ.

On the fourth month of Kassandra's disappearance, Barnabas docked the Adrestia in the southern waters of Kythera Island. It was close enough that he could still return to Theras, albeit less frequently than he did before and allowed the lieutenants and crew to look for jobs on the Island. Barnabas was lying on his back at the helm of the Adrestia, starring into the dark grey sky and letting the rain soak him when his girlfriend approached him.

" - Barney, you ought to join the crew in the tavern in Aphrodite's watch, she said softly. - The hetaerae love Odessa and Roxanna; they give us a discount on room and board.

The blonde woman knelt next to her lover and stroked his gray hair, now sticking to his forehead due to the rain.

\- My love, I know you miss her, but Kassandra would have wanted you to take care of yourself.

Barnabas' left eye shifted from the sky to the woman hovering above him. A small smile cracked his lips as though he just noticed her presence. Iola placed a chaste affectionate kiss on nose.

\- Come eat with me my love, she said. - Starring into Poseidon's storm will not do you any good.

\- It is as though the Gods grieve her as well, he said softly.

Iola puckered her lips thoughtfully before replying.

\- Now, how can that be when she is not dead? she asked. - You have said it yourself, Barney, she is more than mortal. Do you believe the Gods would truly let her die without leaving a anything? Not a corpse, not drachmae for the ferryman, not even a feather from Ikaros?

Iola shook her head and caressed her captain's weary face, soothing his frown under her expert fingers.

\- No, she continued. - You are far too loyal and far too smart to give up hope. Kassandra would never die without saying goodbye, she would fight the Gods themselves before she would let herself travel down the Styx!

Barnabas's face began to light up hearing her words. The captain leaned his head up and captured Iola's lip in a tender kiss. The couple was soaking wet under Poseidon's downpour, hair matted to their heads, clothes hung from their shoulders, but they shared a loving embrace for sometime before Iola stood up and extended her hand to him.

\- You will not get anymore until you bathe, captain, she warned. - You reek.

Barnabas grabbed her hand, allowed himself to be pulled up before he threw his arms around her waist and spun her in the air, making Iola gasp and burst into laughter.

\- I would bathe with the Sirens for another taste of those lips, he exclaimed.

Iola wrapped her legs around the captain's waist as he expertly carried her off the ship, heading towards the tavern. She wound her hands in his long grey hair, humming him a sea shanty as they went.

Roxanna, Gelon and Thyia were downing their third flagon of dry wine when Barnabas and Iola entered, hand in hand, beaming happily. The trio were sitting in their usual booth in the back of the tavern, unwinding after a long day of completing contracts. Roxanna had fulfilled three bounty kills, Gelon had delivered two naval shipments and Thyia had hunted a pack of wild Lynx that had been terrorizing local villagers. At the end of every day, they would meet in their booth, pool their earnings together, eat their fill and drink themselves into a stupor. Roxanna chugged the liquor in her cup and slammed it on the table when she emptied its contents. Thyia was next to finish. Gelon could barely keep up, the pirate hiccupped and sputtered, spilling wine from her mouth and nose while the other two laughed at her behest.

" - Shut the fuck up, the pirate exclaimed when she regained her composure. - It went down wrong! Besides, I could probably drink a shit ton faster if I spent the entire fucking day running around in the sun hunting fucking kittens and arrowing cunts in the head!

Roxanna scoffed.

\- All you do is stand on deck yelling at the crew all day! she said. - Anyone could do that pirate delivery shit.

\- That's true Gelon, you're doing lightwork, Thyia nodded. - Rox, Dessa and I are actually risking our lives while you raft down the Aegean enjoying the sea breeze.

\- Raft, is it? Gelon slammed her fist on the table. - I sink navy ships all fucking day! Do you know how many times in the last week I've come close to drowning? Or getting my head ripped off by a fucking shark?

Thyia unsheathed her dagger, opened pistachio shells and begun flicking the nuts into her mouth.

\- Any idiot can drown and get eaten by sharks, Gelon, Thyia shrugged. - Just ask Testikles.

Before Gelon could reply, Roxanna perked up in her seat.

\- Hey, speaking of, where is Odessa?

\- Were we speaking about her? Gelon grumbled.

Thyia nodded her head towards the stairway across the room. Fine bedchambers and baths were rented out on the upper floor of the tavern, often where the hetaerae would provide services. Roxanna followed Thyia's gesture and spotted their sea sister almost immediately. Odessa was leaning against a wall, in the company of two beautiful hetaerae, languorously kissing one while the other bit her exposed neck. The tallest one had long red hair and was wearing a loose chiton that barely covered her amble breasts and the second, who was sucking and biting Odessa's neck was a short brunette with cute freckles across her cheeks. The woman Odessa was kissing looked to be five years her elder, but she did not seem to mind as their kisses became more heated, tongues visibly dancing in each other's mouths. Roxanna raised her eyebrow, getting aroused by the scene in front of her.

\- Has she even spent a night alone since..., Roxanna asked trailing off.

\- Everyone grieves differently, Gelon shrugged. - It took me two years to touch another woman after Gyke.

Thyia grabbed the wine flagon a nearby slave was transporting, tossed him a small pouch of drachmae and generously filled her cup before downing it in three large gulps.

\- Case in point, Gelon pointed her thumb to Thyia, - This flower couldn't see straight after her first cup and now look at her! Can fucking outdrink me!

\- Shut the fuck up Gelon, Thyia grumbled, pouring herself and her sisters another cup. - My five-year-old nephew could outdrink you.

Roxanna interjected before Gelon could say something again.

\- It's not the same, Gelon. Kassandra is not dead.

The pirate chugged her wine, this time with a lot more expertise.

\- Look, I'm not going to fight you on this anymore Rox, Gelon said as she raised her hands in defeat. - You could be right, maybe Kassandra's alive and decided she wants to live in a volcano with her eagle. I'm just saying Dessa is fucking her way across the Aegean because she misses her.

Thyia smiled nostalgically. She also missed the Eagle Bearer more than she could say. Over the past five months she shared her bed with several hetaerae but did not allow any of them to touch her. Even as she and Odessa developed a special relationship, Thyia still saved her submissive side for the Misthios. Part of her wanted to share Roxanna's conviction that Kassandra was alive but every day that passed made her more skeptical.

\- I think Odessa is doing the Greek world a service, Thyia smiled. - After Kassandra's disappearance, women would be crying from Kythera to Lesbos if it weren't for her beautiful tongue.

Roxanna crossed her arms and looked at the beautiful eye patched woman.

\- And you aren't jealous? she asked - I thought you two were... close?

Thyia rested her elbows on the table and leaned towards the dark-skinned beauty.

\- Not any closer than you and I are Rox, she winked with her one good eye. - Besides, Dessa is perpetually wet.

Gelon finished her wine and slammed her cup on the table.

\- Do you all just fuck around together? the pirate groaned. - By the Gods it's like Kassandra infected you all with an insatiable lust!

\- Oi, just because you have the appetite of an impotent widowed old man doesn't mean we should be ashamed, Roxanna protested.

Thyia filled the pirate's cup and gently tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, causing the woman to blush.

\- Gelon is just shy Rox, Thyia smiled. - She's a purring kitten behind closed doors, aren't you?

Gelon's face reddened, she cleared her throat and kept her eyes fixed on the wine that sloshed in her cup. Sensing her discomfort, Roxanna jumped in.

\- Right, well, Dessa needs to pool her drachmae, Roxanna said. - I doubt we will stay here much longer, especially since we've almost completed all the jobs on the message board.

\- Barnabas is going to want to stay as close to Theras as possible, Thyia reminded her.

\- I think we should talk to Barnabas about going to Lakonia, Gelon interjected.

When both women turned to stare at her, she continued. - Well, Myrinne is there. Gods only fucking know what she heard about her daughter's disappearance. And besides, Captain's as useless as tits on a priestess when he's not doing something for Kassandra, Gelon shrugged, -Maybe going to her childhood home and seeing her family will help.

Roxanna scanned the room for the Captain, who had already retreated to the baths upstairs leaving Iola at a nearby table, eating pistachios and drinking ale. Thyia noticed her as well and waved her over, inviting her to their booth. Iola smiled and made her way across the tavern's busy floor to reach them.

\- If it isn't our favorite one-eyed pirate! Roxanna exclaimed.

Iola sat next to Gelon, who had shuffled into the booth to create space for her, and tilted her head curiously, looking in Thyia's direction.

-What about this one? Iola asked.

Thyia smiled and lifted her eyepatch revealing her right eye to be in its socket, unharmed unlike her own. Iola looked at the woman, perplexed as to why she would opt to wear an eye patch until she noticed the younger woman's eyes were different colors. Thyia's left eye was chestnut brown and her right eye was light green with a hypnotizing black pupil that shrunk immediately reacting to the ambient light. Thyia lowered her eyepatch and winked with her good eye.

\- Oh, so you're just stealing my look, eh? Iola laughed.

Thyia raised her cup.

\- I can't resist. You make the eyepatch look so good, Captainess, Thyia smiled.

Roxanna refilled everyone's cup as she spoke.

\- Her right eye sees everything further than they appear; it gets her into trouble. Roxanna explained for her sea sister. - Remember, she laughed, that one time we sparred on deck without it? You lunged at me and fell overb....

\- Oi Gelon! Didn't you have a proposal for Iola? Thyia exclaimed.

Gelon had been cleaning her nails with Thyia's dagger absentmindedly and jerked up at the sound of her name. They were all on their fourth flagon and the pirate had begun to feel inebriated.

\- Eh? Oh yeah, I was saying we should go to Lakonia and see Myrinne. Barnabas might feel more useful if he sees Kassandra's mother.

Iola took a long swig of her ale while draping her arm around the pirate's shoulder and hugging her tightly.

\- I didn't know you had a heart Gelon, she smiled. - We will tell him tonight; I think that'll do everyone some good.

Just then, Odessa walked up to their booth, holding a flagon of honey wheat ale in one hand and dragging a chair behind her. She plopped herself on her chair, facing her fellow lieutenants and lifted the jug, offering it to anyone. Roxanna, ever up to the challenge finished the contents of her cup and thrust it in front of her invitingly. Thyia and Iola did the same, whereas Gelon opted to finish what remained of the flagon of dry wine. When everyone had their cups full, Odessa lifted her cup to propose a toast.

\- To us, the most fearsome and deadly beautiful lieutenants on the Aegean!

The women all slammed their cups on the table, whooped loudly and drank deeply together. Roxanna eyed the hetaerae by the staircase, the older one seemed to be scanning the room for perspective clients while the brunette kept her gaze on the dark-skinned beauty.

\- So, you're finished for the night then? Thyia asked the short black-haired woman who was leaning back in her chair.

\- Might be, Odessa smirked. - Are you jealous? Acacia and Ione don't mind sharing... unless you want me all for yourself?

Thyia leaned out of her seat and whispered something in her ear that made Odessa hiccup on her ale and blush deeply, causing the whole table to laugh.

\- Big bad Odessa, red-faced and coy, Roxanna laughed. - Never thought I would see the day.

-Speaking of red faced and coy, Ione won't stop talking about you Rox, Odessa smiled. - You might want to spend some time with her.

Roxanna smiled and shrugged.

\- Might do, she said. - First business, yeah? Did you take a job today?

Odessa smirked slyly and produced a heavy pouch of drachmae that she dropped on the table.

\- I cleared some old ruins of a group of bandits, delivered a parcel to a widow across the Island and... just a small contract kill.

Roxanna lifted her eyebrow.

\- Contract kill? You could have ridden with me, I completed the bounties on the rogue mercenaries.

Odessa took a sip of ale, scratched the back of her neck and sunk in her seat.

\- It was for a Spartan general... just some Athenian lieutenant nearby that was trying to burn their supplies.

Iola, Gelon and Thyia groaned in synch. All the lieutenants agreed that in Kassandra's absence the Adrestia would sail a neutral flag. A red eagle gripping a snake in its talons over a neutral gold sail. Since the Misthios hunted and destroyed the Cult, the raging war had become more chaotic. Athens and Sparta would fight to occupy land, killing Greek citizens, burning food and supplies leaving ash and bone in their trail. Before her disappearance, Kassandra had even shared her apprehension at returning to Sparta with her lieutenants.

_" - Are you sure you do not want to set sail for Lakonia? Roxanna had asked her. - Your mother and brother moved back into your home; you can settle down._

_Kassandra wrapped her strong arm around the champion's shoulders and hugged her gently._

_\- The Adrestia is my home, and my crew is my family, she smiled. -Besides, so long as the war rages on, Sparta and Athens will still bleed from the wounds the Cult has inflicted on them. I will not fall for Spartan propaganda; I sell my blades when I need to but this war has all but consumed Greece and I'm tired of killing for a cause I don't believe in._

_Odessa, who had finished securing the sail's jib with a sturdy knot, appeared behind the Misthios. The shorter woman wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and stood on her toes to press her cheek into Kassandra's shoulder blades._

_\- What would the King Leonidas say about all this? The raven-haired beauty gasped theatrically._

_Kassandra snaked her left arm around the shorter woman's waist and lowered to kiss her temple._

_\- Leonidas fought and died for Greece and her freedom, the Eagle Bearer said. - Not for some rivalry pissing match between Sparta and Athens._

_Roxanna spun from beneath the strong arm on her shoulders to face Kassandra and look at her disbelievingly._

_\- So, you'll never fight on another battlefield again?_

_\- Good luck with that, Odessa laughed. - You'll go stir-crazy within a week._

_Kassandra gasped sarcastically._

_\- Who, me? Kassandra chuckled. - Okay, maybe you're right, it’s hard to give it up. I may fight in a battle here and there... But I am serious, I will not pledge myself to Sparta or to Athens._

_Roxanna now leaned on the ship's rail, crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow._

_\- So, what if Athens wins the war? If they invade and occupy Lakonia? she asked - Will you really be impartial then?_

_\- Then Athens wins the war, Kassandra shrugged. - Mater and Alexios are strong and smart, they will survive anything. Besides there will be room for them aboard the Adrestia. Myrinne loves the crew already, and Alexios... well, he is getting better._

_Roxanna smiled, leaned up and kissed the Misthios on the cheek then stood, back straight and placed her right fist above her heart._

_\- Then the Adrestia will sail a neutral banner at your orders, Captain. "_

Odessa was looking at the pouch of drachmae looking guilty while her fellow lieutenants gave her the neutral mercenary lecture again. They all worked together seamlessly, and it was extremely rare for one of them to go against orders.

\- I know, I know... I am sorry, Odessa said raising her hands in defeat. - The Spartan commander was paying a lot of money and the mark was only a lieutenant, I would not have taken the contract if I had to kill someone more... influential.

\- That is not the point love, Thyia sighed. - We are the lieutenants of a very famous ship, none of us can be seen taking war contracts, no matter how small. Whispers travel across the Aegean and we cannot afford retaliation.

Across the tavern, Barnabas was coming down the stairs in a clean tan chlamys. His long grey beard was freshly trimmed and oiled and his shoulder length hair was tied neatly into a chignon above his head. Iola filled everyone's cup before she spoke.

\- Dessa, you made the pact with us, its your duty to stand by your sisters, Iola said sternly. - But let us put this matter to rest, eh? Our handsome captain approaches and we need to plan our next voyage.

\- Ya mas! Gelon exclaimed raising her cup.

The lieutenants all raised their cups in salute and finished their liquor.

_Sparta._

The sun had begun to rise, sending rays peering through the open window. Myrinne stirred from inside Timo's strong embrace, her muscled left arm was draped around the Spartan woman's waist, pulling her close. The younger woman was still sleeping peacefully, her head resting on their shared pillow, a string of drool dripping from her puckered lips. Myrinne turned to face her and smiled. She caressed her young lover's serene features, admiring how the sun's light kissed her cheek, creating a warm pink blush. It had been four months since Timo moved in with her and Alexios and Myrinne was living in bliss.

Timo, like everyone in Greece, had heard about Kassandra's death and rushed to Myrinne's side, knowing the woman would need comfort. Myrinne loved her for it. Despite not being close to her daughter, Timo grieved her absence as she would a family member. It killed Myrinne that she was not able to tell Timo the truth about her daughter's mission. Though the Spartan woman did not know the entire truth of it herself, she knew Kassandra was alive and that she would return when she could. Nevertheless, Myrinne had to keep up appearances to keep her daughter's task a secret. That meant putting on a mournful air and staying out of the public eye as much as she could.

On the days where Myrinne stayed inside cleaning her daughter's room and reading, Timo took it upon herself to rehabilitate and bond with Alexios. His sister's love changed him, and the warrior formerly known as Deimos was nothing but a foul memory to him now. With Timo's help, Alexios was discovering new things about himself and developing a passivist nature. Timo and Myrinne taught him to play the lyre, and much to their surprise, the former warrior had an expert hand for the instrument. Where it had once been a hollow shell, now Myrinne's house was always warm, fragrant and musical. Alexios was weary of sparring with his mother's girlfriend since he accidentally crushed the woman's index finger. Instead, he began learning how to use the forge in their yard. He made ornate swords, shields and helms each crafted uniquely with such expertise, he could easily sell them for the price of two houses. Timo, being the daughter of a blacksmith and an artist herself, begun teaching him how to work the metal he forged and sculpt it into whatever he wanted. Under her patient loving gaze, Myrinne's son had become an extremely talented artist, musician and blacksmith.

Myrinne had been drifting back to sleep when a knock on the front door jolted her up. Timo jumped to her feet, unsheathed the concealed dagger she kept under their pillow and took a defensive stance, all the while struggling to blink her eyes open. Myrinne shook her head and rose from the bed with a lot more grace, wrapping a robe over her naked body.

" - I thought I told you not to keep weapons in our bed, Myrinne scolded.

Timo's hair was dishevelled and she squinted her eyes, adjusting to the light.

\- Eh? Oh, this? Timo said, her voice still raspy from sleep. - Its not a weapon... Its a sculpture Alexios made me. I guess, sure, with the blade and the hilt one could think it looks like a weapon, but I assure you...

Myrinne interrupted her with a kiss. The Spartan woman took the dagger from her lover's hand and expertly launched it out the open window next to them, sending it soaring through the air and impaling itself into the trunk of the tree in their yard. Myrinne broke the kiss and raised a challenging eyebrow.

\- Are all sculptures strong enough to pierce tree trunks?

\- I wouldn't know, Timo shrugged with a smile. - I don't throw sculptures out of windows.

The young woman leaned in and kissed her reigniting the passionate lust they shared last night, until they were interrupted by a second knock. Myrinne pushed her young lover back, making her collapse on the bed before she turned and headed to the front door.

\- No weapons in the bed! she yelled over her shoulder.

\- Yes, my love.

\- Yes, Mater, Alexios grumbled from his room upstairs.

Myrinne shook her head, trying to hide her smile. She opened her front door to the young messenger boy, who extended a rolled piece of papyrus to her and bowed his head respectfully. The Spartan woman handed the boy a couple drachmae and offered him a bowl of fresh loukoumi she had made the day before. The boy smiled wide, took three of the colorful candies before bowing his head again.

\- Chaire! he said as he ran off.

Myrinne unrolled the papyrus and read quickly. She bit her lip. The woman adored the crew on the Adrestia, and she loved Barnabas as a brother, especially after seeing how he took care of Kassandra and loved her so dearly. Hiding the truth from him would be extremely difficult, she knew but she could not refuse his company, she thought. The Adrestia would sail to Lakonia in the next month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very dialogue filled chapter, pardon me. Chapter 9 resumes in Elysium don't worry.  
> Also, I just started AC Valhalla so I maybe taking a bit longer to write I'm sorry.


	9. Secrets and spies

The sky in Elysium changed for the first time since Kassandra had arrived in the Underworld. The Misthios and the Goddess were laying down naked beneath a dusk sky, painted in pink, orange, purple and light blue hues. Even the white fluffy clouds had changed into a deep navy blue. Kassandra was leaning on her elbow, facing Persephone. The Goddess' face was still flushed from their hours of passion and her silky blonde hair was unkempt for the first time Kassandra had seen. Her Isu tattoos were the brightest they had ever been, pulsing amber gold and a blinding white light and her eyes were breath-taking. As opposed to their normal rich purple, her Irises were now a soft violet and her black pupils were widened in extasy giving them a hypnotic look. Kassandra ran her fingers along the Goddess' spine, tracing her Isu marks. With every stroke, sparks of purple and gold light materialized from Kassandra's fingers and embedded into the linear paths of Persephone's Isu marks. The Misthios's own tattoos were glowing in response, she was subconsciously sharing her divine energy with the Queen. Persephone was laying down on her stomach, cradling her head in her folded arms. A knowing smile broke onto her lips, feeling herself being admired. She arched her back under every touch and shivered feeling Kassandra's energy mingle with her own.

" - You are very good at that, Persephone purred.

Kassandra raised her eyebrow seductively.

\- At what?

\- At touching a woman.

Kassandra bit her lower lip.

\- Thank you, though I cannot say I've ever touched a Goddess before now. "

Persephone turned on her back, revealing her bare form. Her glowing tattoos framed her upper body in linear paths, travelling down her ribcage and lower hugging her thighs until they died on her lower calves. The glow accented her muscled abdomen and strong arms. Her breasts were surprisingly large and yet held up perfectly. Her nipples, somewhere between magenta and light brown, were erect, revealing the Goddess' arousal. The light emanating from her body only made her more majestic. Persephone wrapped her arms around the Eagle Bearer's neck, pulling her closer until her wet lips were caressing her ear.

\- You are even better at that, Persephone moaned.

They had been on the roof of Persephone's palace for two days, though it was impossible to tell since Kassandra stopped time around them. This was the first time the Misthios felt she had a tangible control her powers. All she knew from the moment their lips connected was that she wanted their embrace to last as long as possible. Persephone felt the time shift around them and was delighted to see Kassandra explore the extent of her abilities. Somehow, however, despite the shift in time, it seemed that Ikaros was immune to her powers. Every now and then the Eagle would fly above them, preforming pirouettes and flying manoeuvres in the sky.

Kassandra leaned down and kissed the Goddess throat, licked her pulse point then sucked on it hungrily causing the Queen to gasp and moan. As the Misthios began to trail kisses lower, slowly heading towards her breasts, Persephone ran her fingers through the smaller woman's chestnut hair. Several orgasms ago, it was braided neatly to her side, now it was loose, wavy, beautiful and wild. Persephone grabbed her shoulder-length hair and begun pulling her lower, towards where the Queen wanted her. The Isu woman squirmed and arched her back, angling her chest closer to Kassandra's mouth.

The Eagle Bearer was a patient and dutiful lover and from what she had observed, The Goddess was extremely body sensitive. Kassandra had studied all the Queen's reactions and had made a roadmap of her body. She had once brought her to orgasm by whispering in her ear and caressing her nipples. Despite the height and power difference between them, it was clear that Persephone's body yearned for a dominant and attentive lover, and Kassandra had always been that and more. During their passion, she even noticed that the weather in around them changed with Persephone's arousal. Her first orgasm colored the sky in orange, her second and third sent the waterfall across Elysium overflowing thus filling the hollow rivers with new life. Somewhere around her tenth, the sky had completely changed, the sun turned bright pink and the golden fields were reflecting its glow, making all of Elysium shine in pink and gold mist.

Kassandra undid herself from Persephone's grip, grabbed the Queen's wrists and pined them above her head with one hand. When Persephone moans turned into a pleading whine, Kassandra bit the Queen's earlobe and whispered:

" - Shh... I know where you need me, you Majesty"

Kassandra took her time, licking and kissing the Goddess's beautiful unmarred skin making her way down to the Goddess chest. She positioned her muscled right thigh between her legs and cupped the Queen's breast. Kassandra lowered her head to lick Persephone's erect nipple. The Queen released a shuddered breath and squirmed beneath her. Kassandra ran her tongue around her nipple slowly, relishing how wet the Queen was already, her arousal sticking to her thigh. When Persephone's shudders began to increase, Kassandra sucked on the Queen's nipple, biting it gently while massaging and kneading her other breast. The Misthios then lowered her thigh, swaying her hips in a slow steady rhythm, allowing the Queen to chase her own orgasm. Persephone's moans grew louder and breathier. She did not take long, the Queen 's knees buckled and her thighs spasmed as she reached her climax. The pair remained intertwined, panting in synch and looking into each other's eyes until they caught their breath.

" - Thank you, Persephone panted.

\- Thank _you_ , Kassandra replied huskily.

Kassandra leaned down and kissed her passionately before she rolled off the Queen and starred into the sky, in amazement. Gold and purple stars were scattered in the sky and shining bright above them.

\- It's so beautiful, Kassandra whispered. - How are you doing that?

Persephone followed her gaze and studied the sky. Though she did detect that some of the sky's colors were of her own subconscious doing, most of what they were witnessing was not her power.

\- I'm not, the Queen smiled. - You have painted the sky with our passion Kassandra.

Kassandra's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. She had never had an affinity for painting nor sculpture, she found that the only thing she could wield with a steady hand was a blade. And yet, she laid under a stunning work of art that was her own creation. The Misthios turned to face the Queen.

\- How? Kassandra asked - I am not even from this world, how can I manipulate its environment and its time so easily?

Persephone bit her lip. There was so much she wanted to tell her, so many truths on the tip of her tongue that she wanted reveal but could not. Though Kassandra appeared to be resilient, she was nevertheless born and raised in the human world and Isu knowledge and truths could not be bestowed onto her, not yet. Had this demigod been born in the pantheon, her sixth sense would have already been awoken, thus allowing her to see and understand everything of this world. Isu knowledge and understanding could only be revealed to one who’s senses were all fully awoken, otherwise they would fall into madness and that knowledge would corrupt the mind and soul. Persephone placed a gentle hand on the smaller woman's cheek, cupping in softly and admiring her features. Starring back at her were gorgeous amber gold eyes under perfectly sculpted chestnut eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Her delicious plump rose lips were pursed together in a small pout, waiting for answer. " _She is different_ " Persephone thought. Through the energy they shared, Persephone caught a glimpse of the woman's life: Thrown off a mountain to her death by her adoptive father, forged and wielded like a weapon by her second adopted father, heartbreaks, betrayals, forced to kill her biological father that fell into Isu-madness, all the while not fully understanding who or what she truly was. " _What a cruel fate_ " The Goddess ran her finger above Kassandra's upper lip, tracing the small scar there. There was a reason why Kassandra's mind could withstand the influence of Isu artifacts, why her powers were effortless here, why she could wield an adamant blade and wield the Staff of Hermes with ease, but these were mysteries Kassandra needed to unravel herself.

\- I... I cannot say, Persephone whispered at last.

Kassandra smirked and bit Persephone's finger teasingly

\- Are all of you Isu so fascinated with riddles and mysteries?

Persephone laughed, she wiggled closer and kissed the Misthios on the cheek.

\- Perhaps we are.

Ikaros flew above them, squawking loudly as he passed. Persephone smiled, kissed Kassandra deeply before sitting up. With a flick of her finger, a freshly cleaned and folded tan chiton appeared next to her, with her usual jewelry and her golden helm. Kassandra's black, gold and red Aphrodite armor, freshly polished, appeared next to her as well, along with two ornate cups filled with divine nectar wine and a plate of small honey coated cakes, grapes, cheeses, olives and crackers.

\- You have neglected him long enough, don't you think? Persephone said.

Kassandra laid on her side, leaning on her elbow, head resting in her palm as she watched the Goddess stretch her arms above her head before getting dressed. Once she put on her chiton, the Goddess knelt next to the Misthios and ran her hand in her brown hair, brushing it out of her face.

\- Is this your way of telling me you are satisfied with my services, your Grace? Kassandra smirked

\- We have been here for days, Kassandra, The Queen laughed. - I have lost count on how many times you have brought me to orgasm. Aren't you exhausted of satisfying me?

Kassandra arched an eyebrow.

\- Do you even know what exhausted is?

Persephone flicked her forehead, causing Kassandra to lose balance of her elbow and fall, laying back down.

\- Mind your tongue, idiot, I know everything, Persephone winked.

It was only a playful flick but there was no denying the Goddess strength. Kassandra rubbed her forehead and chuckled. Persephone presented her right arm for Ikaros to gracefully land on. The Eagle cooed affectionately and spread his wings as Persephone stroked beneath his beak and down the soft plumes of his belly. She then fed him grapes, Ikaros shook his head, dancing happily at every fruit he was presented before he swallowed them whole. Kassandra donned her armor, looking at her Eagle with pride. When dressed, the Misthios sat next to the pair and took a large sip of wine. Curious, she thought, though she did not have the need to drink or eat in this realm, yet the wine quenched a thirst she did not realize she had. She then combed through her hair with her fingers and gathered it in a lazy chignon at the base of her neck. Kassandra smiled upon seeing Ikaros whistle softly for Persephone, a whistle she knew to be a cry of affection. The Misthios remembered what the Goddess had told her about her Eagle's past life as Aetos Dios.

\- Do you think he remembers his past life? Kassandra asked

Ikaros cocked his head and looked at his mistress curiously.

\- Perhaps he does, perhaps he does not, Persephone shrugged. - We are all different. I remember fleeting moments and pieces of my past life like grains of sand slipping through my fingers. Others, like Mnemosyne and Athena could tell you everything, every second of every minute since the creation of time and well before that as well.

Persephone lifted her arm, sending Ikaros flying in Kassandra direction, who immediately presented her arm to him. He hopped along the length of her arm and nuzzled into her neck.

\- What do you remember of your life, Persephone? Kassandra asked.

The Goddess began putting her gold necklace, rings and bracelets on slowly. Her eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, as if trying to reach into a dark abyss to pull out a small fragment of her memory, long ago lost. 

\- The tale has been recited to me over a thousand years, but the lyrics have all but faded over time, Persephone said. - I remember... being in the gardens with Artemis and Pallas. I remember the scent of lavender flowers, the feel of rain droplets cooling my skin and the feeling of Artemis' hand in mine... Then, I remember darkness. An unforgiving cavernous darkness and the bite of a cold so sharp it gnawed at my core. I remember Hades and the pomegranate he gave me. Then, nothing. Just this. (The Queen gestured the golden field beneath them)

Persephone took a long sip from her cup. The Misthios nudged closer to her and rested her hand on the Goddess' leg.

\- I am sorry, Persephone, Kassandra said softly.

-You say that often, the Queen said as she raised an eyebrow. - Why do you express remorse for a fate you had nothing to do with?

\- Well, it's more empathy than remorse, I suppose.

Persephone kissed her cheek

\- You have such a beautifully imperfect human mind. I... thank you for your empathy?

Kassandra smiled and shook her head.

\- There's no need to thank me, and I will take that as a compliment. So, do you remember Ikaros?

\- I do, Persephone nodded, -though I do not remember his mortal human form. It is said he was once a just and honorable king. I only remember him as a marvelous giant golden Eagle, the height of any Isu, with a wingspan the length of the Elysium waterfall. My father's Eagle was more interested in his children than Zeus ever was. Many of us bonded with him.

Ikaros whistled approvingly from his perch on Kassandra's arm.

\- Then I suppose he does remember his past life, Kassandra said. - Yours is not a face one could easily forget.

" _Will you remember your past life, Kassandra? Will you recognize me, I wonder?_ " Persephone thought as she took another sip of her wine, admiring the young woman before her.

\- I should hope not, Persephone winked.

A comforting and welcome silence fell on the pair, as they drank their wine and ate cakes. Kassandra chewed thoughtfully, allowing her mind to slowly drift back into the reality she was sheltering herself from.

\- May I ask you something personal? Kassandra asked.

\- You do not need to ask my permission, Kassandra, the Queen smiled.

\- What can you tell me about Adonis?

Persephone took another sip of her wine and tilted her head curiously.

\- I can not tell you much; He is handsome and arrogant, a selfish lover and a poor conversationalist. He is more infatuated with himself than anything in this universe and he thinks himself more important than the Gods.

Kassandra chuckled and shook her head

\- I knew all of that. Well, not the selfish lover bit, but I could have guessed that. I meant; how did he get here? He mentioned that he is still alive. How is he in your realm? Why are there living humans here at all?

\- _'Alive'_ is a curious nomenclature for them, Persephone mumbled. - My realm has overtime become a refuge for lost human souls. Those you see that are _'alive'_ have lived through unspeakable horrors, their material human bodies have been desecrated and they have no where else to go. And the story of how Adonis wandered into Elysium is a tragic tale meant for another's lips.

Kassandra took another long sip of her wine and sighed.

\- My mater once told me half truths are still lies

\- Your mater sounds like an incredibly wise woman, Persephone said. -I understand it must be terribly frustrating for you Kassandra. But there is a reason I can not speak with you plainly yet.

\- Is it because of the Staff?

Persephone arched her eyebrow in surprise.

\- You definitely are a unique creature. Yes, it is because of the Staff. I can not speak onto deafened ears; I can not reveal mysteries onto blind eyes. As you learn to use the Staff, you are unravelling your divine self and only when it is done can you truly comprehend what is happening.

Kassandra nodded thoughtfully.

\- Is that why Pythagoras went mad? Because he did not interact with the Hermes' devices?

\- Pythagoras went mad because he was born from madness. It was woven into his DNA; he was destined to fall into it from his birth.

\- I have no great love him. Pythagoras forced my hand, he fought me hard, he had every intention to kill me during our fight, Kassandra said bitterly. - Nevertheless, I feel bad for him, I robbed him of the chance to meet his son, I ended his life because I judged his madness irreparable.

Persephone tilted her head curiously.

\- Son?

\- Alexios, my little brother.

\- Pythagoras only sired one child, Kassandra, Persephone said softly. - The combination of Pythagoras' and Myrinne's ancient Isu bloodlines holds too much power, it could only manifest in the world once.

Kassandra flinched. _"My brother and I share the same blood... - Are you sure about that, bastard?"_ Ares' snicker echoed through her mind.

\- Nikolaus fathered Alexios..., Kassandra realized.

The thought made her stomach churn. Not that it changed anything, the man still sacrificed them, throwing them both to their deaths off a mountain, biological parent or no. Nevertheless, Kassandra still felt an ache in her chest for Alexios. He might have wanted a father; he might have wanted the chance to forgive him and she robbed him of that when she shoved her spear in Nikolaus' heart. 

\- Fuck... Kassandra sighed.

Persephone watched her curiously, trying to decipher the emotions playing on her face. Grief, anger, regret?

\- Would you have sparred his life, had you known he fathered your brother? Persephone asked.

The Misthios clenched her jaw and looked at the horizon. The sky was gradually turning bright blue, the earlier colors on display fading into oblivion. Kassandra reflected on the question for several minutes before answering.

\- No, I would not have, she answered finally. - Any man willing to kill his children is no parent and deserves no mercy.

Persephone took a sip of her wine. _"Very astute_ " she thought.

\- You said Pythagoras was born from madness, that it was woven into his DNA, Kassandra said. - Is this another secret you can not tell me until I have fully unlocked my divine abilities?

\- You will learn more about Pythagoras’ lineage through the Staff, Persephone nodded.

\- And what about mater's and Leonidas' bloodline?

\- Theirs is an ancient Isu bloodline, one long extinct from the pantheon. I have no doubt that you inherited your strength from them, Persephone said.

Kassandra sighed and raised her arm to the sky, sending Ikaros flying off. The Misthios laid on her back released her grip on the fabric of time around them. She watched as the sky returned to a vast light blue with several frothy white clouds.

\- I am tired of being used, I feel like I was created, molded and manipulated my entire life without my knowledge or consent. I am sick of people using my family too, first the Cult and now even Adonis wants to use Leonidas, Kassandra sighed.

Persephone leaned down and kissed her forehead.

\- Those who do not have power will always try to seek it in others, Kassandra. You have saved and protected your family from the Cult. As for Leonidas, I am surprised he would agree to join into the fray since he has witnessed everything that has happened here. In any case, the King is an intelligent and pragmatic individual, I doubt he would let himself be manipulated by the likes of Adonis. Give him the benefit of the doubt.

Kassandra reached up, caught a lock of Persephone's golden hair between her fingers and twirled it slowly.

\- I still do not understand how you are so impassive about the brewing rebellion.

\- Part of being a God is to be doomed to witness the world beneath you, watching fates unravel, rewind and unravel again, Persephone shrugged. - I have learned to wait and observe neutrally.

\- You can not remain neutral forever, Persephone, Kassandra said softly.

\- No, perhaps not. Perhaps I was waiting for you to help.

Kassandra smiled and sat up. She cupped the Goddess cheek and brought their lips together, kissing her gently. Then pressed their foreheads together. 

\- I always finish what I have started, she assured her. - I promised I would help you and the humans in the Underworld, and I will.

Persephone's violet eyes scrutinized Kassandra's resolved features and allowed herself to be hopeful for a moment. The Goddess placed her hand above Kassandra's.

\- Go now, Misthios, Persephone whispered. -You have a job to do, Adonis needs you.

Persephone rose to her feet and offered a hand to Kassandra to help her up. The Eagle Bearer took it happily but did not let go once she stood. Instead, she pulled the Goddess closer, and rose on her tippytoes to kiss her passionately. Persephone wrapped her arm around the shorter woman's waist and returned the kiss before pulling away.

\- Alright, I will go meet with your lover, Kassandra rolled her eyes.

\- Is that jealousy? Persephone remarked amused.

\- Certainly not, Kassandra chuckled.

\- Good. I have had a hundred lovers, Kassandra of Sparta but none have pleased me as you have. You have nothing to covet in him, nor in any God, for that matter.

Kassandra winked.

\- I am delighted to have served you, your Majesty.

Persephone laughed and waved a dismissive hand.

\- Yes, yes now get out of here with your flatteries, idiot, before I have you service me again.

Kassandra smiled and bowed extravagantly before heading to the edge of the roof. She spotted a large pile of rose petals at the front door, several feet below, a perfect landing spot. The Misthios waved over her shoulder before diving off the edge. Persephone shook her head and smiled. _"I need to teach her how to teleport, she's going to ruin all my rose petals."_

Kassandra emerged from the pile of petals less than gracefully, stumbling and tripping over her long golden Staff that materialized behind her mid air. The Eagle Bearer rose and held the weapon behind her back, concentrating her power. She willed the Staff to be invisible and weightless and for her Caduceus blade to appear in its’ sheath strapped next to her left thigh. When she opened her eyes, she found her sword, freshly cleaned and sharpened at her side, and the Staff behind her vanished. _" Was it always this easy?"_ It was as though any desire she had she could manifest into reality. Kassandra walked to the Wings of Hermes device while trying to measure the extent of her scouting abilities. With every step she took, she projected her energy into the ground through the soles of her feet and extended her sight further and further until she found whom she was looking for. Even from the palace, Kassandra could see him leaning against a rail flexing his biceps while overlooking his ‘secret’ rebel camp. The Eagle Bearer smiled, teleported to the ground and summoned Phobos. Her stallion appeared at her side almost instantly. Phobos sputtered and neighed, happy to be of use to his mistress. Kassandra combed through his mane and whispered in his ear.

" I don't know if you can tell, but it has been a few days. Ikaros does not seem to be affected by my powers on time, maybe its the same for you? I missed you, friend." Phobos neighed and licked Kassandra’s palm in response. She hopped onto his back and pressed him onwards, towards Deukalion Heritage.

While riding Kassandra reflected on what she had learned. Blood ties meant next to nothing to her, Alexios was her little brother from the time she first held him until the end of time. Still, she wondered if her mother knew about her son's true father. Both Pythagoras and Myrinne spoke of their affair as a pragmatic agreement to procreate in order to create her, it could be possible that Myrinne never returned to make Alexios. If so, did Nikolaus know? Though it felt like ripping open a scarred wound, Kassandra reflected on her father's final moments.

_/The hill leading up to the cliff was lined with Spartan soldiers, all bloody from the battle for Megaris. Many bore wounds that were still bleeding, but they all stood tall to salute her._

_" - Well done Misthios!_

_\- Did you see her? One soldier said. - Took down seventy soldiers, she did!_

_\- I heard she even killed all six captains too._

_\- I fought next to her, a soldier told his companion. - I have never seen fighting like that before!_

_\- Thank you for you hard work, Misthios!_

_\- Did you see her kick that brute Athenian captain across the battlefield? A soldier exclaimed. - She buried her sword so deep into his skull, there was almost nothing left of it! Then she kicked him in the chest so hard, the brute went flying across!_

_\- I was there! another soldier laughed. - I caught a headless captain right in my arms! By the Gods, I thought the man fell from the sky! "_

_Kassandra walked pass them, face impassive. The sun was high in the sky and the air was humid. Flies and insects were already swarming the bloody corpses on the battlefield, the putrid stench of evacuated bodies and rusty blood clung in the air, traveling up her nostrils. Though, she did not smell it. She did not even feel the wet sand and dirt stick to the soles of her sandals. All she felt was the blood pulsing through her veins, so loud that it muted everything around her. Her broken spear, sheathed behind her back, heat up with every heartbeat. Her weapon was now fused with her, an extension of her body and mind, now burning with anger, pain and thirsty for revenge. At the edge of the cliff stood a Spartan soldier, hands clasped behind his back, overlooking the battle ground. "This is it... What do I even say?" she thought as she approached._

_When she stood ten feet away, memories she had long buried flashed before her eyes. In one, she saw her father cradle her baby brother, swaddled in warm cloths, and spin him around laughing happily. That laugh... it echoed through the house, it shook Kassandra and Myrinne from their stance training and made them both fall to the ground, laughing in turn. In another flash, she saw herself sitting on her father's shoulders as they both peered down at Alexios sleeping in his crib. Then she heard the roar of thunder. The sound of rain crashing around them. An elder, holding her screaming baby brother, swaddled in white cloths now soaked by the rain. She had to do something. Her feet moved on their own, before she knew what had happened the elder was falling, still holding onto her brother. "Murderer! She has killed him!" The sound of her mother screaming: " NIKOLAUS! Don't listen!! Please!" Then she saw him kneeling in front of her. He would understand. They were going to go save Alexios, right? He grabbed her by the arm and held her over the cliff. "P..Pater?" Her wrist hurt; he had never held her like this before. The last thing she remembered was the sound of Myrinne's scream. The shrill, heart breaking cry of a mother that lost her children, she would never forget it. "KASSANDRA!" '_

_Kassandra shook her head, took a deep breath and released it through puckered lips and took another step forward. Ikaros flew in circles overhead, silently supervising. The man tilted his head, upon hearing her approach._

_"- So, you are the champion who won us the day. Tell me your name, hero, so that I may greet you as a true warrior, he said._

_He turned slowly and removed his helm. His straw-like hair was gray, and his beard looked dry. Though she knew he was not that old, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes told a different story. His eyes, once deep mahogany brown were now lifeless. The whites of his eyes were yellow, most likely from drinking too much wine and his skin were pale. As soon as he saw her, all color drained from his face. His thin eyebrows knitted together in disbelief._

_-Chaire, pater, Kassandra said. - It's been a long time._

_Nikolaus staggered on his feet and took a step back._

_\- Impossible..., he whispered. - I saw you fall._

_\- I didn't 'fall', she said rolling her eyes. - You fucking threw me to my death._

_\- I did what was required of me as a Spartan! I've made my peace with that. You need to as well._

_\- Are you a fucking sheep or a man? You just blindly listen to orders to murder your own children without a second thought? You were my father! You were supposed to protect me!_

_\- Not murder, sacrifice, Kassandra. It was not supposed to be you. You were reckless, you forced my hand!_

_Kassandra scowled in disgust._

_\- Murder, sacrifice? The result is the same. I was protecting my brother because you would not!_

_Nikolaus shook his head and paced back and forth._

_\- The Oracle decreed that **my** son Alexios had to die. Her word is absolute, you know that!_

_\- The Oracle is a drunken harlot who claims she speaks for the Gods! You would kill your children based on her word? Kassandra yelled and closed the space between them, walking heavily. - You cannot cower behind you sense of duty anymore!_

_\- Enough! Nikolaus yelled as he threw up his hands. He took a step back and looked at the battlefield below them._

_\- I can't change the past, Kassandra... I will live and die a Spartan._

_Kassandra's eyes narrowed, she exhaled slowly._

_\- There's a large reward for the mercenary that can collect the Wolf's head..._

_Nikolaus inspected her features, recognizing the reckoning that was coming for him._

_\- Is that why you are here? he asked softly._

_Looking at his sorry face and the remorse in his hollow lifeless eyes was enough to raise the blood in her veins to a boil._

_\- Duty won't save you from the ghosts of your past, Kassandra growled. She grabbed his breastplate and dangled him off the edge of the cliff, she arms trembled with rage. - Now you will answer to me! I'm going to watch the light fade from your eyes as you die my hand._

_Nikolaus's face remained neutral. The Misthios starred back at him, it would be so easy to kill him. All the suffering in her life; every night she went to sleep hungry, every night she fell asleep crying for her lost brother her lost mother, this man's action started it all. Kassandra growled and pushed him to the side, she could not kill him like this, though it was what he deserved, she could not hurl him off a cliffside._

_Kassandra took a step back and turned around, trying to suppress the tears forming in her eyes. They stood in a painful silence for several seconds. Ikaros circled them from above. Nikolaus slowly unsheathed his sword and threw it at her feet. Her broken spear begun trembling behind her, Kassandra huffed trying to calm down. Nikolaus whispered at last_

_"- I loved you..._

_Kassandra flinched and panted furiously. Love?_

_\- ...and your brother..._

_In one swift motion, Kassandra unsheathed her spear and stabbed him in the heart. Nikolaus barely grunted in pain, instead he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and the other on the arm that held the spear in his heart._

_- **You** were never truly mine..._

_Kassandra withdrew the blade quickly and let him fall, not bothering to catch him to soften the blow._

_-What do you mean? she asked pressingly._

_-This is something... you need to ask your mother.../_

Kassandra bit the inside of her cheek until the metallic taste of blood coated her tongue. If only she had waited an extra seconds before killing him, maybe she would have found out the truth about what Nikolaus knew. Kassandra pursed her lips in thought. She was in the Underworld after all, perhaps he was in Elysium and she could ask him herself. She needed to know if Alexios truly only carried one Isu bloodline, why was he so powerful? What did the Cult do to him that could have made him so strong? Phobos neighed, letting her know they had arrived at he rebel campsite. Kassandra dismounted and scratched behind his ear before heading off.

Adonis was standing over a cliff's edge watching the golden fields from above when Kassandra walked up behind him. The handsome human turned around and smiled wide hearing her approach.

" - There she is! he smiled.

\- Adonis, I would rather you just call me by my name, the Eagle Bearer smiled.

\- Strangely enough, I cannot seem to remember you giving it to me, he pouted.

\- You never asked, she shrugged. - It's Kassandra.

\- I like that! But Kassie, just rolls off the tongue though, doesn't it?

\- Only Kassandra for you, friend. There is only one man in the universe that can call me Kassie.

Kassandra smirked thinking of Alkibiades. The adventures of Allie and Kassie were ridiculous and wild tales they swore to keep to themselves.

\- He must be quite the man, should I be jealous? Adonis winked.

\- He is not, really, but yes you should be, Kassandra said. - So how is Leonidas fitting in?

\- Moral has never been higher! Scouts are reporting Persephone's influence is weakening across Elysium. You certainly have been keeping her busy.

Kassandra tried to conceal the smirk growing on her lips. Her jaw was still worn out from 'keeping her busy' the past couple of days.

\- I won't rest until it's done, one way or another, she said.

\- I'm starting to think Elysium is not such a bad place with you in it, Adonis said slowly.

\- You know, I'm curious how you got stuck in Elysium in the first place, Kassandra asked trying to remain nonchalant.

\- Trying to get to know me, eh? Adonis crossed his arms, flexing them casually and winked. - I normally only spill my secrets over a glass of wine.

\- Is there wine in the Underworld? Kassandra asked, feigning cluelessness.

\- Ahahaha I was only teasing. I think Persephone might have seen me in Greece, kidnapped me and imprisoned me here to be her lover, Adonis said. - I am not sure exactly, I do not remember everything.

\- Strange..., Kassandra muttered barely above a whisper.

\- Let's focus, we have a bit of a situation to deal with. Elite mind-controlled guards have cut off supply lines, overtaken hideouts, secrets and locations Persephone could not have possibly known without inside help. We suspect there might be a spy in our midst.

_"A fool's errand since the Gods can see everything in Elysium. Even I could see the rebellion's secret hideout from the palace. Persephone was honest about her neutrality; it cannot have been her. Only a God can operate the Torches of Hypnos devices and order guards to act in the rebellion. Why would an Isu plant a spy in the ranks? I have to find the spy then I'll find out who they're working for."_ Kassandra thought.

\- Who? she asked.

\- One is a messenger. She was sent with crucial information to one of our camps. When she did not return, we sent a scout. The entire camp was killed, and she was nowhere to be found. The other is a blacksmith, soldiers love to gossip while getting their blades sharpened. We think he may have overheard some of our plans.

\- That's a good start.

\- What Persephone doesn't realize is that two can play at this game. A little spy of my own has infiltrated the Queen's inner circle.

It was getting harder to look at Adonis’s confident smirk and not feel bad for him. He was playing chess, blindfolded, with only pawns.

\- You should tell me who they are, so I don't accidentally kill them.

\- Whisper the words _'Violets only bloom in Elysium winters_ ' And anyone who doesn't answer _'cold as Hades' heart'_ is free for the killing.

Kassandra raised an eyebrow.

\- Poetic. Now where can I find the messenger and the blacksmith?

\- They both have homes in the village, he pointed. - Return to me once you have finished.

Kassandra turned and made her way to the small town next to them. Though she was determined to find out who this little spy was, she could not help but feel apprehensive about Adonis. How did he not remember how he got to Elysium? Could he be affected by the same mind control that left humans wandering aimlessly, maybe that affected his memory somehow? The walk to the town was rather quick, so she did not have time to ponder further. The first house she went into was a modest build, a small one-bedroom home. As soon as she walked through the door, the smell of burning metal tickled her nose. She could tell where she was, even if she had not seen the tools and materials stacked on shelves in the corner. _"Definitely the house of the blacksmith_ " On the desk, there was an open scroll and several small correspondence letters. Kassandra analysed them all quickly under an expert eye.

"- A note to Aphrodite. The blacksmith told her everything, Adonis' escape plans and the rebellion...

Kassandra moved towards the bedside dresser and inspected another note there.

\- Hmm, a list of people Adonis has spent time with. Mine and Persephone's names are on this."

The Eagle Bearer walked out, leaving no evidence that she was ever there. The messenger's house was across a crowded gathering area. People were gathered out of their homes to listen to a woman play the lyre and sing. " _If only it could be like this everywhere_ " she thought. Part of her wanted to stay and listen, she missed singing with her crew on the Adrestia. Though it did not look like it, Gelon had the most beautiful voice and could hypnotize any of them with a simple melody. Kassandra smiled and promised herself " _When I get back, we will drink ourselves blind and she will serenade us_ " The messenger's house was architecturally just as modest as the blacksmith's, though she had better furnishings. On one of the desks, she found several correspondence letters to Persephone and well as a broken antenna.

"- A broken piece from one of the Torches of Hypnos I destroyed, Kassandra mumbled. - You've been following me around for some time now, haven't you?

Kassandra scanned the correspondence letter, reading its contents without picking it up.

\- Hmm, this letter informs Persephone about Leonidas' participation in the rebellion and has detailed information about one of his rebel camps."

On her way back to Adonis, she mused. Which should she pursue? Persephone had no use for spies. There were no secrets here. She was just gambling on which spy had information on whom hired them. Adonis was pacing back and forth anxiously when she arrived.

" - And? Who's the dirty spy? The messenger or the blacksmith?

Kassandra crossed her arms

-Both have been spying on you. Both have information that could undo your rebellion.

\- Lousy malákes! My scout told me they're on the move. We only have time to dispose of one before they meet with the Queen. Which is more dangerous to our cause?

Kassandra placed her index on her lips and paused thoughtfully.

\- The blacksmith had a list of people you spent time with and a note to Aphrodite outlining your plans for escape.

\- What about the messenger?

-It does not matter, Kassandra said confidently. - The blacksmith's information is more dangerous to you, I'll go after him.

An expert lie that easily slid off her tongue. The truth was, the blacksmith's letter to Aphrodite seemed more intimate. That was a more promising lead than the messenger's seemingly blind loyalty to the Queen. Moreover, if Adonis thought Kassandra was acting to protect him, he would trust implicitly. If that was not enough, she simply did not feel like killing a woman on a gamble.

Adonis sighed.

\- Thank you, Kassandra. I know you are doing this because you care about me, I appreciate it, Adonis winked. -Last I heard he was spotted near the village.

\- Uh.. Y..Yeah, Kassandra stuttered, taken aback by how presumptuous Adonis was.

She turned around, closed her eyes and took a calm breath. She felt Ikaros all the way across Elysium bathing in a river with Ros. " _Best not to bother them, they deserve a break_ " The Misthios stomped her foot on the ground, sending her energy off in search for her target. The blacksmith was saddling his horse on the outskirts of the town, not twenty feet from where she stood. " _Ugh I'd love a fight_ " she groaned. This was too easy, like hunting goats on Kephallonia, she could do it with her eyes closed. Kassandra broke into a light jog to the stables where the blacksmith was just getting on his saddle. The man must have known she was coming for him, the poor fool wore heavy silver metal armor and steel vembraces. He could barely hop onto his saddle. Kassandra felt bad for him and slowed her pace, strolling up to him casually. The man saw her and frantically tried to pull himself onto his horse, hopping on one leg, trying to swing the other over his horse, failing every time.

"- Going somewhere? Kassandra asked crossing her arms.

\- Just try it, bitch! I forged this armor myself; no weapon can penetrate it! the blacksmith leered.

\- I wasn't going to use a weapon, Kassandra assured him.

The blacksmith gave up on trying to hop on his horse. He turned around to face her and clumsily drew the sword at his side.

\- Then you're dumber than you look, he said. - Fine, you want to go to Tartaros so badly? Tell them Theos sent you! "

The man ran at her, his sword held high. The Misthios did not flinch, she stepped to the left, evading his blow completely and lightly kicked the back of his right knee. The weight of his armor was already too much for him, just as he began to fall two strong hand grabbed his head. With an effortless twist, the Kassandra snapped his neck and spine. The blacksmith was dead before his body fell to the ground. Kassandra inspected the corpse and found a crumpled letter in his pocket.

_'Beautiful Aphrodite,_

_You asked me to write about you love, Adonis. You were right not to trust him. He simultaneously feeds Persephone's desires while secretly plotting rebellion. If he lusts for anything, its destruction. As of late, however, the Queen has not taken him to bed, perhaps she has begun seeing Hermes? Regardless, I see no end to his duplicity._

_yours, faithfully, Theos'_

_"Hm, typical"_ she thought. Kassandra folded the note and placed it in her bag. How many lovesick men were there in Elysium she wondered? Rather than return to Adonis directly, Kassandra descended to the golden fields below the to take a moment to meditate and gather her thoughts. She sat in a shaded area at the bottom of the rebellion's cliff edge and closed her eyes, slowing down her breathing. Her Staff rematerialized behind her and began to tremble. Soon she was in a trance, outside of her own body. A warm gust of wind encircled her, and a soothing melodic voice echoed around her.

_" Kassandra, my love, come to me..."_


	10. Good news

Time had stopped around her. The Misthios opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was still beneath the hill of the rebellion camp. The golden mist of the fields of Elysium begun shifting colors to a warm magenta. Slowly, the Eagle Bearer rose to her feet. In the distance, she could see Phobos, huffing the grass frozen in place and Ikaros stuck mid flight in the sky above him. " _If this were my doing, they would not be affected_ " Kassandra reasoned. She projected her mind to the palace and felt Persephone on her throne, reading something on a rolled papyrus with Ros at her feet. It seemed as though the Queen was not responsible for it either. Kassandra drew her golden Staff and held at arms length in front of her. The energy emanating from it was not her own and it felt different than when it reacted with the Perception of Hermes devices. After it would interact with a device, the Staff unveiled a new Isu power within herself, Kassandra then, albeit unknowingly, summoned Artemis, Kronos and Ares each creators and keepers of that divine power to awaken it. Her power restrained and suppressed their own, so she always felt in control. However, the Staff was now calling to her differently than it ever had, a foreign force was trying to manifest through it and appear to her. She remembered what Artemis had once told her: _" As Keeper of the Staff you are essentially the bridge between human and Isu_ "

" - _Kassandra..._ , the beautiful voice came again.

The woman's voice was an octave higher than Alethia's. It was sweet, mesmerizing and sultry. The Spartan warrior closed her eyes and focused her Isu powers. The Staff began to heat up and tremble, nothing like she had suffered through before. It felt like she was holding pleasantly warm heartbeat. The Misthios' lips curled into a smile despite herself. The energy emerging was exhilarating yet soft. The scent of eucalyptus tickled her nostrils, a sign that a soul had manifested. Once she fully appeared Kassandra opened her eyes.

The woman stood, gloriously tall, wearing an elegant emerald green chiton that wrapped around her neck leaving her entire back exposed. Braided ropes of gold wrapped around her hips and along the hem of the fabric, complimenting its color perfectly. She had gorgeous tan skin that was oiled and shone like she bathed in a river of a million jewels, each reflecting the light. She stood sideways to her and Kassandra marveled at her stunning auburn hair. The Goddess wore her it down, gathered to her right side, leaving it to cascade down her neck and reach her hips. Despite it being wavy, each lock and every strand seemed perfectly sculpted and coiffed. Her Isu tattoos were orchid magenta and shimmered very brightly beneath her jewel drenched skin. She wore golden sandals encrusted with small emeralds that strapped up to her mid calf. The woman shifted slightly to face her, giving Kassandra the full unaltered view. Upon seeing her face, her jaw dropped. She had a heart shaped face, a soft yet strong jaw line and prominent cheekbones and round cheeks. Her eyebrows were black and perfectly sculpted, her cat-like eyes were hypnotizing beneath long eyelashes. Her eye color was similar to her own, amber gold, though the Goddess's were a shade brighter. Beautiful dark brown freckles painted above the ridge of her slender yet perfectly round nose and across her cheeks. She had a deep cupid's bow and heart shaped lips the same shade as the light emanating from her skin; orchid magenta.

Kassandra drank in the details of the Goddess as though she was adrift on the Aegean, dehydrated for months. The Isu broke her trance when she spoke at last, in a delectable sultry tone.

" - Kassandra, we meet at last

The Misthios blink a couple times and swallowed slowly, regaining her composure.

\- Oh, do you know me?

She took a few steps forward, leisurely circling the shorter woman.

-Hmm, of course, the Goddess hummed. - That tongue has coaxed many of women across Greece to shudder my name in ecstasy... You have quite the reputation in my eyes.

\- What can I say, I am just a humble servant of the Gods, Kassandra shrugged.

\- Oh, I've seen evidence of that as well, she smiled slyly

\- Been watching me for a while, have you?

As Aphrodite walked around her, she casually ran her elegant index finger down the length of the Kassandra's bicep, her collarbone and down her spine.

\- I couldn't help myself, she whispered. - You're just... so...

Aphrodite leaned down, pressed her wet lips to Kassandra's earlobe and whispered in a hot moan.

\- … _good_.

Kassandra shivered and cleared her throat. Despite the hot blush on her cheeks and the light-headedness she felt from the sudden lust growing in her chest, she needed to focus.

\- Surely you haven't appeared to me for that, Kassandra said.

\- Oh, but I did, Aphrodite said. - I have been calling you through the Staff since you fell into our world. You should be flattered, no one preoccupies my thoughts so.

\- Then I'm sorry to say, you have unfortunate timing. I was just debating whether or not to tell Adonis about Theon.

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow.

\- Whom?

\- Adonis? Your love? Or Theon, the blacksmith? Kassandra frowned.

She reached into her bag and handed the folded letter the blacksmith wrote to the Goddess, revealing details about Adonis' rebellion. The Goddess gingerly took the letter from her and scanned it quickly, while Kassandra tried to scrutinize her gorgeous face for any evidence of emotion. Shock, regret, denial? Aphrodite was completely nonplussed by the contents of the note and extended it for the Misthios.

\- I killed the blacksmith, Kassandra admitted.

To this Aphrodite shrugged.

\- Did you find what you were looking for? she asked.

Kassandra shook her head in frustration.

\- Who was Theon to you?

Aphrodite took her hand and gently guided them both to the kneel in the grass face to face.

\- Theon was nothing, I actually forgot his name. He was just the first human I happened to see Charon escorting down the river Styx, Aphrodite explained. - I asked him to keep an eye on Adonis for me.

Kassandra nodded; she was not surprised; Theon probably fell in love with the Goddess as soon as he saw her.

\- What about Adonis? How is he alive?

Aphrodite ran her fingers through her hair gracefully.

\- Adonis is neither dead nor alive, though he has not walked the world of the living in ten generations.

\- What happened to him? How did he come to fall in love with you? Kassandra asked.

\- He was celebrating his sixteenth year and when we met. This was during Hera's rebellion against Zeus, surely, you’ve heard of that? (Kassandra raised a questioning eyebrow) - No? Well, long story short, Hera was furious at her husband for being unfaithful and fathering so many bastards. She allied herself with three rogue Isu and plotted to overthrow him by creating a new generation of Isu Titans. Hera knew that they were the only Gods whose power surpassed her husband's and his Olympians…Do you know how I came to exist, Kassandra? Aphrodite asked.

\- You are the daughter of Kronos? The Eagle bearer questioned.

Aphrodite tilted her head back and laughed musically.

\- No, I am not, fortunately for me, The Goddess smiled once she regained her composure. - I came from Uranus. When Kronos castrated him, I materialized from his blood and semen. Unlike Zeus and his siblings that only carry half the Isu Titan gene, my blood is unfiltered from the Creator. I am the last pure blood of the Old Titan Gods.

\- Then you are more powerful than Zeus, Kassandra whispered. - What happened during Hera's rebellion, did they think to come after you?

\- Only Persephone and Athena know of my true parentage, Aphrodite said. - Still, I could not risk Hera finding out. When I saw the chaos brewing in the pantheon I travelled to Greece under my human form. I saw a handsome young thing worshipping me at one of my alters so naturally, I had to have him. I was his first and the boy fell madly in love with me. He was sweet and adoring at first, but soon he changed, he became selfish and arrogant. He treated me like a golden crown, a luxurious accessory for him to wear and use to compliment his beauty. We spent several years together before I grew bored of him and his obsession with me. So, I told him the truth: that I was a Goddess, and I could never fall in love with such a self-obsessed human then left to explore the rest of the world. Adonis was never the same after I left him, broken-hearted he consulted priestesses, Oracles, Pythias and sorcerers trying to hear from me. Desperate, he offered his soul to any God that would have it in exchange for a place in the pantheon as the _'God of lust, the only man capable of taming Aphrodite'_ , the Goddess laughed mournfully.

\- In truth, I pitied the fool, I would have advised him against making such an offering during such a tumultuous time in the pantheon, but the veil of delusion had eclipsed the innocent handsome young man I once knew. Hera and her rogue Isu separated his soul from his body and delivered him to the pantheon. Zeus wanted nothing to do with him and neither did Poseidon, who claimed that his precious Atlantis was the perfect city of enlightened souls and would not sully its gates by opening to the likes of him. Hades volunteered to take him and that's when Persephone interjected, perhaps it was to spite her husband or to spare Adonis from eternal torture; either way that is how he came to be in Elysium. Hera was later forgiven for her crimes and her Isu accomplices were banished.

\- Why have Theon spy on him? she asked.

\- To protect him from himself, Aphrodite explained. - If he keeps barking, he will attract the wrath of the Isu that were banished, despite all of Persephone's protection.

Kassandra frowned.

\- Why not return his soul to his body? What happened to it?

\- It was used as a vessel in an attempt to create a being with Isu Titan power through powerful artifacts. You were actually the one to destroy it. Do you recall the Cyclops?

Her eyes widened in horror. She starred at her trembling hands, mouth agape, processing her thoughts. Aphrodite placed a gentle hand on the Spartan's knee and spoke softly.

\- No one regrets their role in Adonis' fate as I do, she whispered. - I cursed him when we made love, I made him lovesick and obsessed.

Kassandra was pensive for a minute then placed her hand above the Goddess'

\- No, Aphrodite, it was not your fault, she said with certainty. - You could not have predicted the future. Your relationship was consensual. Adonis changed and he is responsible for the decisions he made when you left him. I killed the Cyclops because he was a threat to humans, and I needed to collect its artifact. Had I known what I know now, my decision would be the same.

Aphrodite laced her finger with Kassandra's and looked deeply into her eyes.

\- Thank you, Aphrodite said. - You are very wise.

Kassandra furrowed her brows. Of everything had been called, wise was the last thing she thought she would hear. Perhaps learning about the Staff truly did change her. Her musings were interrupted when she noticed Aphrodite began leaning down slowly. Kassandra’s lips parted and she was completely entranced by her. The Goddess captured her lips with own. Her lips were soft and tasted liked honey. Aphrodite deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with her tongue. Kassandra's eyes rolled to the back of her head. This was not like the heated and fervent kisses she shared with Persephone. Kissing Aphrodite felt like filling her lungs with fresh air after being underwater for too long. Kassandra felt a spark trail down her spine, jolting her with new life. Finally, when they separated they looked deeply into each other's eyes as they caught their breath. Aphrodite's bright gold stare scrutinized the depth of her soul.

\- What did you do to me..., Kassandra whispered.

\- We are kin, Aphrodite realized.

Aphrodite smiled and caressed the nape of the young woman's neck.

\- Wh..What? Kassandra stuttered, unable to hear the Goddess over the ringing in her ears.

\- You will find out soon enough, Aphrodite winked. - You were right, I do have unfortunate timing; Adonis waits for you still. Will you tell him about the blacksmith?

Kassandra blinked a few times, breaking herself from Aphrodite's spell and bit her lower lip deep in thought.

\- I... I won't tell him anything, she said. - There is no point. What ever truth I tell him would be fragmented unless he were to remember everything.

Aphrodite nodded and stood up slowly, extending a hand to Kassandra who took it gratefully. Once on her feet, Aphrodite leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the Eagle Bearer's cheek, causing her to shudder.

\- Until we meet again, the Goddess whispered.

Aphrodite stood took two steps back and her figure began to shimmer, gradually becoming translucent until she dematerialized completely. Kassandra was so spellbound by her beauty, she barely managed to make a sound before the Goddess disappeared. " _Fuck..._ " Time resumed around her; Ikaros flew towards her and screeched overhead. She rolled her eyes and headed to the Wings of Hermes that would teleport her to the rebel camp. When she emerged from the device, she spotted Adonis pacing back and forth near the forge.

\- The blacksmith is dead, Kassandra announced.

\- That's something at least, he sighed. - The messenger escaped.

\- The blacksmith was a bigger threat, we did the right thing, Kassandra assured him.

\- I trust you. Thank you, Kassandra. Once again you have been a big help, Adonis smiled. -Our next move will be deadly; Meet me later at the palace of the Kolossi. I have acquired something that will turn Persephone's paradise upside down.

Adonis walked away, waving over his shoulder.

\- Can't wait..., she muttered. - I should go see what Hekate is plotting.

Kassandra left the rebel camp and whistled for Phobos, who appeared at her side within seconds. She combed out his mane with one of the brushes she kept in his saddlebag, whispered sweet nothings into the horse's ear affectionately then hopped on. Phobos galloped to the Sunken Temple of Pheraia. Ikaros arrived well before them and Kassandra merged her sight with him. It was then that she noticed one of the broken decaying pieces of marble was a giant leg. She flew higher and higher; trying to get a full scope of the landscape. Around the temple's sunken and eroded columns there was debris of what used to be a statue, she even saw a giant bearded head collapsed into the ground, imbedded in the entrance of a nearby waterfall. She could not make out make out its features due to the marble's erosion there were even scattered pieces of the sculpture in the river. If she could guess, judging by the length of its calf, at its full height the statue must have been twice the size of Persephone's statue in the heart of Elysium. " _Thank you, Ikaros_ " she whispered as she returned to her body. To knock down a sculpture of this size would require immeasurable strength. She swallowed hard and put her musings to the back of her mind; Phobos huffed, alerting their arrival. Kassandra patted his neck appreciatively as she dismounted. " _Go find Ros, okay? I'll be safe, I'll call you when I need you._ " Phobos shook his mane, hesitantly but soon pranced towards the palace in search of his new friend.

Hekate was watering odd looking plants near the center of the temple ruins. Kassandra was so accustomed to seeing the usual colorful flowers in Elysium that she was surprised these ones even existed here. The root tall and stalky and its head looked like an open mouth, the inside of the leaf was red, its underside green and around the edges sharp vines that were like teeth. Kassandra strode in casually. Upon hearing the Keeper's approach Hekate stood up and smiled at her.

"- Good, I was just starting to think you had forgotten me. A woman in Stroma needs your help.

\- What does she need? Kassandra asked immediately.

\- Helping her will help us break the Queen's grasp on Elysium. She is an orator that would be willing to join Adonis' rebellion. That man has beautiful lips but a silver tongue like hers is necessary to inspire the public.

Kassandra raised an eyebrow.

\- Sounds like she can be useful, the Misthios said. - Alright, I'll help her.

Without another word, the Spartan woman turned around and jogged to the Wings of Hermes device that would teleport her on one of the mountains near Stroma's peek. Once there, she scouted the area through Ikaros' eyes. There were three mountains, tall enough to pierce the clouds. The first and second were residential areas for humans with small houses and fountains whereas the third was a large military camp. The captain and two elite guards stood at the mountain's peak, next to them was a wooden cage with a human inside. A fissure split through the mountain and a small wooden bridge connected both sides, across from which, she saw two more cages with people inside and a Torch of Hypnos device in a tall building. In total there were seven guards wandering back and forth. Once she had entirely scouted the area, Kassandra turned her sight back to the first mountain in search of the orator. An older woman wearing emerald green traditional priestess robes was standing on a stone addressing a crowd of people. " _There she is! Thanks, Ikaros_." The Eagle Bearer returned to her body. The three mountains were connected by long unsteady wooden bridges. She was never afraid of heights but upon looking down, a cold bead of sweat crept down her neck and back. From where she stood, she could not make out the ground, she was starring into a bright blue abyss, a seemingly bottomless pit of clouds and sky. Kassandra shook her head, inhaled and exhaled quickly to motivate herself. Rather than test her weight on the wood, she hopped onto the rope. The Spartan closed her eyes and remembered her stance training with Myrinne. During her childhood, she and her mother would balance their weight on one foot and stand on their roof holding their spears over their heads. Under rain or thunder, even when the sun would beat down on them mercilessly reddening their skin, they stood completely immobile. " _This is nothing_ " Kassandra smirked. The rope creaked a few times beneath her weight, but she made it across quickly.

Kassandra shuffled through the crowd of people around the orator.

" - Elysium, is a paradise crafted by her Majesty Persephone herself. Here, we want for nothing, she spoke loudly. - The Goddess, wise and beautiful, protects us all!

Upon seeing the Misthios approach, the woman stepped off her pedestal to face her.

\- Who are you, she asked in a hushed voice. - Who sent you?

\- Hekate mentioned you could use some help.

\- _Shhh!_ Please, keep your voice down. If the other humans hear that I associate with Hekate, my career is over.

Kassandra raised an eyebrow. " _Career_?"

\- Pardon me, she apologized. - Just tell me what you need me to do

\- Free the villagers being held captive in the Broken Daydream Camp. They mean to recruit them into their army, the orator said dejectedly. - My son, Theron is working there as a guard against his will. It is like they control his mind... Could you help him too?

\- How will I recognize him?

\- He has a birthmark on his shoulder, it's the shape of an arrow.

\- That helps, thank you. I'll see what I can do, Kassandra nodded.

Her earlier scouting helped immensely, she stomped on the ground and was relieved to find that the guards were in the same position. She could have opted for a stealthier approach but ever since her meeting with Ares and her newfound strength, the Spartan was itching for a proper fight. On her way to the bridge that led to the camp, she found a weapon rack lined with staffs, spears and daggers. Though the warrior in her missed the bloodshed and the thrill of killing, she knew she had the power to release the soldiers from their hypnosis with her Staff; she had to use nonlethal force. Kassandra picked up and Isu forged staff from the rack. She spun it in her hands a few times, scrutinized the craftmanship and balance of the weapon. It was the height of her golden Staff though significantly lighter and less ornate. The body of the staff was black, and as she caressed the metal, very thin red and violet lines etched onto its surface in the geometric Isu patterns. At both ends of the staff were round bulbs that begun glowing bright gold, reacting to her touch. As she ran her hands down the length of its shaft, a trail of gold sparks began bubbling from the surface, her broken spear began to tremble, the metal singing in response. Kassandra swung the staff in an arc in front of her and the air hissed. " _This is perfect_ ".

The Eagle Bearer casually strode across the bridge while spinning her new staff in her right hand. Two guards stood at the entrance of the camp. Upon seeing this woman stroll towards them, they shared a confused glance before the drew their swords and took an attack stance. The first guard swung his sword to her left, aiming for her midsection while the other swung his to her right, aiming for her neck She did not have the space to dodge the blows without risking falling off the mountainside; she had to parry. Holding her weapon with both hands, she held it horizontally in front of her and spun it in a quarter circle. Both swords got caught in her motion, gold sparks of Isu energy burst from the points of contact on the staff's body. The guard on her left stumbled slightly and Kassandra did not miss a millisecond. She swept her leg in a low kick, aiming for his ankles causing him to fall backwards. The back of his head made first contact with the ground and judging from the loud * **thud** * the helm he wore did little to cushion the impact. The guard on her right had a steadier arm and her earlier parry hardly phased him. He cautiously stepped over his colleague and circled the Misthios while he spun his sword at his side. Kassandra stepped with him, completely in synch. She studied his footwork and his swordplay; he favored his right leg and judging from the twitch in his eye every time he spun his sword, her parry seemed to have left his wrist sore. Finally, the guard lunged forward on his right leg and hesitantly thrust his sword forward, undecisive on how to strike. " _Hesitation only hastens the grave_ " she thought. In a flash, Kassandra kicked his right knee then swung her staff in a high arc, knocking his wrist. The guard dropped his sword, wincing and hobbled on one foot. Kassandra then knocked him across the head " _Don't kill him_ " she whispered. Whether those words were meant for herself of the weapon in her hands, it seemed to work; the guard fell to the ground asleep. Kassandra held out her right hand, willing her Golden Staff to materialize for her. When she felt its usual warmth in her palm, she hovered it above both guards.

\- The flames of Hypnos are dying, I release you from their control, she spoke solemnly.

Blue sparks emanated from her Staff and hovered over the guards. Both jolted up simultaneously and shuffled to their feet, looked at their rescuer hesitantly before crossing the bridge, heading back to the village. Kassandra dematerialized her Staff and projected her energy, scanning the camp. She needed to head up to the mountain's peek to free the caged human she spotted there and deal with the captain and elite guards. There were steps carved into the mountain side that led directly to the peek, however the elite guards would be a challenge and her primary mission was to save the caged humans. The Spartan decided to climb to the peak from the mountain side opposite of the guards, allowing her to reach the cage first. She reached the top within seconds. The prisoner, a woman not much younger than herself, gasped at her arrival. Kassandra quickly placed her index finger to her lips, gesturing her to be quiet. She nodded, clasped her hands together and bowed her head in appreciation. Silent as a shadow, unlocked the door, approached the prisoner and leaned down to whisper.

" - I'm getting you out of here, wrap your arms around my neck and close your eyes, she whispered.

The girl nodded enthusiastically. Kassandra turned around and knelt, allowing the girl to climb on her back. Slowly and meticulously, the Misthios climbed down the mountainside. Due to her strength, she would have hardly noticed the weight of the prisoner, if it were not for the incessant trembling. " _Poor girl_ " Kassandra thought. She buried her face in the nape of her neck and even wrapped her legs around the Misthios' waist, clutching for dear life. When they finally reached the bridge, Kassandra stroked the woman's legs, trying to coax her off.

"- It's alright, lovely, you're safe now, Kassandra said.

\- W..why didn't we t..take the stairs, she sighed her voice shaking. - I'm sorry, I... Thank you, thank you, by all the Gods, thank you. I thought I...

Her voice trailed off as she climbed off the Misthios' back and looked at her muscled rescuer in admiration, blushing fiercely. Kassandra turned around to face her raising an eyebrow.

\- Are you alright?

\- I.. erm... Y..Yes. I'm just..., she gasped. -My brothers are in one of those cages! They took them too! They're only boys...

Kassandra placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

\- I am saving everyone today, I promise. You can go back to the village or wait for your brothers here, she said. - If you choose to stay, you will have to hide.

The woman sniffled and held the strong hand on her shoulder, looking up at the Misthios with teary eyes.

\- I... I want to stay. Do you promise you'll save them? And you will be back?

\- I swear it, Kassandra smiled.

The girl nodded and hid behind a crate of supplies. Kassandra made sure the woman was out of sight and checked the surrounding area, making sure there weren't any nearby guards. For extra measure, she whistled once for Ikaros, who hovered overhead and cocked his head. " _Keep an eye on this one, please. Call me if you see any guards_ " she whispered into his mind. Ikaros whistled and landed on the rope of the bridge, supervising the woman.

The Spartan cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders before hopping onto the mountainside again, climbing to its peek within seconds. She quickly hid behind a building, drew her black staff and scouted around her. One of the guards was sitting on a stone, readjusting the string of his bow while another counted supplies next to him. The captain was looking over the camp, his hands clasped behind his back. After a quick debate, she picked up a small pebble and launched it at the sitting guard. Ever the expert marksman, the pebble hit him in the nape of his neck, just below his helm. He stood itched his neck, leisurely stood up and began walking towards her. When he got close enough, Kassandra struck him above the head, causing him to stumble on his feet. She grabbed his breastplate pulled him closer, then struck him across the jaw with her elbow, rendering him unconscious. She placed him on the ground gently then noiselessly crept up behind the guard counting supplies. She kicked her back of his knees then she quickly wrapped her arm around his neck, suffocating him. He fought her the entire time, swinging his head back, clawing and scratching her arm trying to loosen her hold but Kassandra did not let up until she felt him relax into unconsciousness. Kassandra spun her staff beside her as she walked towards the Captain. Spinning the staff quickly, she hit him over the head then struck his knees. Fearing he might fall, she quickly grabbed the back of his armor, pulling him back, throwing him to the ground. He was still writhing, trying to draw his dagger. The Spartan raised her staff again and struck him over the temple this time. He immediately became immobile.

"-Fuck, please don't be dead, she sighed.

She poked him with her toe causing him to stir and mumble.

\- That's a good man, she said.

She walked to where the first guard was and lifted him effortlessly, draping him over her shoulder like a rolled-up rug and placed him next to the captain. She then did the same with the second guard. Kassandra raised her right hand and materialized her golden Staff, hovering over all three. Bright blue and gold light begun shining.

\- You have been asleep for too long, rise, she said sagely.

All three blinked their eyes open and woke slowly. Their usual skin tone returned, and they looked around them, confused.

\- Wh..What happened? the Captain asked.

\- Your minds have been asleep, Kassandra explained. - You are free, you may return to your families.

\- The white-haired witch... took them. She took everyone..., the Captain mumbled.

Kassandra knelt to look at him better. Though his speech was slurred and slow, his eyes spoke the truth.

\- I am sorry for your loss, she said softly. - Do you remember anything else?

\- The witch... sh..she put up the giant flames... Her voice... was in my head. I..., his voice broke and tears streamed down his face. - I... my daughter... I can't... What was her name? My wife...?

Kassandra placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

\- Do you have a home, a place for you to return to?

The Captain looked around him.

\- Th..This was our village before sh..she came, The Captain sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

\- What is your name? she asked.

\- Rats do not have names..., the guard on her left mumbled.

\- I don't... remember..., the Captain whispered.

Kassandra blinked and clenched her jaw. In death, these men were robbed of their families, their memories, of their homes and even their names. There were no words of comfort she could give them; this fate was worse than evil.

\- Do you want to leave? she asked them softly.

The Captain shook his head fiercely.

\- My..my village... I lived here with... I can't leave, he hiccupped and sniffled.

Kassandra rose to her feet and extended her hand to him. The man did not even reach for her forearm, as any soldier would, he caught her hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. She repeated the process with the two next to him. They shuffled past her, downcast and empty looking. Kassandra looked up at the Torch of Hypnos device across the fissure that split the mountain. She felt her blood boil. The purple light emanating from her Isu tattoos began turning bright red. " _White haired witch, eh?_ " She ran full sprint and jumped across the gap, not bothering to use the bridge. She landed swiftly on her feet. The Misthios did not even stop to disarm the two last guards she saw. She walked towards the torch, huffing furiously. She grabbed marble stone the size of a dog, growled and hurled it at the device, through the fire in its center. The Torch hissed and sputtered, sending shocks through the air but soon powered down completely. She turned around and walked to the two guards that fell to their knees, clutching their heads moaning in pain from the loss of the flame. Kassandra materialized her Staff and slammed it into the ground in front of her, sending a wave of her Isu energy into the bodies and minds of the guards, relieving them of their pain and releasing their hypnosis.

\- Rise, Elysium awaits you, she said.

Both soldiers blinked several times then darted their heads around, looking at their surroundings.

\- Thank you..., the youngest of the two said slowly.

Kassandra nodded. Part of her wanted to tell him she did not want to be thanked for helping him, that what the Isu did to control his mind was criminal and she barely made a difference, instead she held her tongue and asked:

\- Do you know your name?

\- I... think it was Th..Ther..., he frowned in deep concentration.

\- Theron, Kassandra provided.

\- Theron..., he repeated slowly. - Yes, I think... Yes, that feels right.

\- Your mother is waiting for you in the neighboring village, across the bridge. Do you think you can make it to her?

\- Yes, I can walk.. and I know where it is. My mother... what.. erm.. what does she look like?

\- She's wearing green robes and is standing on a pedestal addressing the crowd. She has shoulder length greying brown hair, olive toned skin and bright green eyes.

Theron nodded, she helped him up and watched him walk away slowly. Kassandra knelt and looked at the other guard, who had removed her helm and was starring at her feet.

\- Do you know who you are? she asked.

The woman shook her head no.

\- Do you know where you are? she asked

The woman shook her head no.

\- Do you want to leave this place?

The woman shook her head no. She must have been a villager here as well.

\- Are you hurt? Or in pain?

The woman shook her head no. Kassandra extended a hand and helped her up. Wordlessly, the woman brushed pass her, limped across the bridge and entered one of the homes being used to store weapons. Kassandra took a deep breath and released it slowly, her Isu markings gradually turned purple again, she turned to the two cages leaning against a small home. The prisoners had seen everything and were now observing her, eyes wide. They were just young boys, identical twins, younger than Phoibe. The Eagle Bearer unlocked the cage gently so as no to frighten them.

\- You... aren't like the other Isu, one boy observed. -They would have killed everyone.

\- Shh, don't say that! She might get mad, the other reproached his brother.

\- It's true! They're all mean.

\- Not Persephone, she gave me flowers and sweets

Kassandra smiled.

\- I am more human than Isu, you have nothing to fear from me, she said as she held the door open for them.

The boys shuffled out and bowed deeply in front of her.

\- Thank you for saving us, Goddess, they said in unison.

\- Please, there is no need to thank me for doing what is right, Kassandra said. -I will lead you both to the village but you should hold each others’ hands.

The boys interlaced their fingers and nodded enthusiastically. Looking at them she felt a pang of sadness in her heart. She wished she could have shared those childhood years with her brother. Despite their circumstance, the boys seemed genuinely happy to hold onto each other. They skipped behind her, kicking up dust and dirt, causing several small pebbles to prickle her calves. Kassandra still smiled, happy to have made a small difference. When they reached the bridge, the woman jumped from her hiding spot, ran towards her brothers and knelt before them, pulling them into her arms.

\- Mateo! Nikos! she cried. - Are you alright? Did they hurt you?

\- No _adelfi_ , we're fine, Mateo rolled his eyes.

\- You're embarrassing us in front of the Goddess, Nikos whined.

The woman stood and bowed in front of Kassandra.

\- Thank you, I swear I will spend eternity worshipping you, my prayers are forever yours.

\- Uh.. thank you, but please, save your prayers. I'm new to this Isu thing and I don't want to be worshipped, I just want to help, however I can.

Ikaros stretched his wings and whistled. Kassandra walked up to him and pet his head gently " _Thank you for your help too_ " she whispered to him. Ikaros nuzzled his head into her palm, cooing softly before taking off to the sky, flying in circles above her.

\- Ready to go? Kassandra asked.

The siblings were starring at her, wide eyes full of admiration. The woman nodded and held Mateo's hand whereas Nikos walked up to the Eagle Bearer and reached for hers. She was much taller and had to lean down to hold it, but the boy beamed happily as she escorted them across the bridge. When they made it to the village the woman bowed her head again then they rushed over to a small home deep into the village. Kassandra turned to the crowd who were now gathered around a woman playing the lute and a young man accompanying her with his pan flute. The orator stood behind them, smiling happily. The Eagle Bearer approached her.

\- You're back, the woman reached out and held her hands. -I saw Theron, he is scattered and confused but he is alive thanks to you. What did you do?

\- I freed him and all the guards from the Torches of Hypnos.

\- That's incredible... I did not know there was a cure. What about the villagers?

\- They've just crossed the bridge with me. They are heading to their home right now.

\- Thank you so much! Is there a message you would like me to spread to the people? I could have them singing your praises for eternity.

Kassandra's eyebrows knitted together in thought. If Persephone were to believe the extent of Hekate's betrayal, it couldn't hurt to have humans singing her praise. She rested her elbow in her palm and stroked her chin.

\- End the fearmongering against Hekate, she said. - Tell everyone that she is an ally to humans. Say it loud and echo your words across Elysium.

The woman's eyes widened in fear.

\- I... Are you sure?

Kassandra nodded.

\- Yes, I am, she took a step closer and lowered her voice. - It is important that the _Isu_ hear this message, do you understand?

The woman nodded vehemently and smiled.

\- Yes, of course Eagle Bearer. Your words shall be spoken. Thank you for your help.

\- Of course, she said. - Please, come to me directly if you need help again. _Errosso._

Kassandra waved and walked back to the Wings of Hermes. All in all, she felt satisfied with her work. She was still being used by Hekate but at least she helped two families reunite. Though she knew the Goddess expected her to recruit the orator to the rebellion, she never mentioned it. She was not going to recruit more humans into a losing cause, seconds after regaining their freedom. The Misthios emerged from the lower portal and admired the view. From the ground, Stroma looked like a distant speck. She walked back to the Sunken Temple to find Hekate witling a piece of shiny wood for her pan flute. Kassandra walked nonchalantly up to Hekate.

\- The Silver tongue is on her way to help the rebellion, she lied expertly. -She will bring in plenty of recruits, Adonis will be pleased.

\- Relieving Persephone of her power is what's important, the Goddess said annoyed. - Don't concern yourself with that man's feelings... Or your feelings for him.

For a moment Kassandra considered lying and claiming she was in love with him, but she could not keep a straight face. Her lips curled into a mocking grin seeing the jealousy in Hekate's eyes.

\- Adonis is a friend, nothing more.

\- Good. Make sure it stays that way.

\- What's it to you? Kassandra chuckled.

\- I... Divine love affairs never end well for the humans involved, stay out of them. And stay focused on the task at hand!

Kassandra's eyebrow subtly twitched. " _Does she know about my Isu blood_?"

\- I'm human too, Kassandra lied.

\- I know that, I was not talking about you, Hekate rolled her eyes. - I was talking about Adonis and Persephone.

Kassandra sighed in relief. " _The less she knows about me, the better_ "

\- I must plan our next move, the Goddess walked away and waved over her shoulder. - Join me here later.

When her back turned, a scowl appeared on the Eagle Bearer face. As she watched her leave, she caressed the hilt of the dagger she kept sheathed in her belt. " _There is no one better suited than I to decide what to do with this white-haired witch..._ " she thought.


	11. Another drink?

Just then, if someone had asked her what exactly she was doing and why, Kassandra would not have been able to answer. She was climbing through Hypnos' Path heading to the cave, still trying to piece together Hekate's string of lies. The Isu woman looked so smug and self-satisfied when she summoned the Misthios to aid her with her plan. Nothing of it made sense to her; a lovesick woman needed a special outlawed water to forget her love, then she would join the rebellion? Even Hekate could not readily explain why this water was outlawed. Kassandra knew this was a trap, every sense in her body told her so. " _If I gain anything from working with Hekate, it will be information_." she reminded herself. When she reached the pool of water leading to the underground entrance of the cave, Kassandra craned her neck upwards scanning the sky for Ikaros. Her Eagle flew above her and whistled once, reassuring her that he did not detect any traps inside. She nodded stiffly; she could never be too certain. The Spartan rolled her shoulders and dove into the water gracefully.

The water was warm, and the ocean floor was covered in pristine white sand. Green and blue colored algae illuminated the water and the cavern in bright light. Perhaps it was due to her ability to breathe underwater, but Kassandra never felt more at home than she did swimming. " _I might be a Siren, if I had a better singing voice_ " she smiled to herself. The Misthios took her time navigating through the underwater tunnels to the cave entrance. Locks of her chestnut hair loosened from her braid as she swam, floating freely behind her. When she broke the water's surface, she combed her fingers through her hair, now sticking to her face. It was then that she noticed how much longer it was. The Misthios climbed out of the pool as she braided her wet hair, ordinarily it rested on her shoulder, but now her braid reached below her sternum, tickling the soft skin between her breasts.

Kassandra made quick work of shaking her arms and legs dry. The cavern walls were illuminated by the glowing algae in the sand around her. She inhaled deeply and summoned her weapons. In an instant, her Cadeus blade was in its sheathe at her side and her black Isu staff was strapped to her back. Her violet Isu markings etched onto the surface of her skin, creating a soft light around her. Kassandra walked stealthily, crouched in a defensive stance, her palm resting on the pommel of her golden sword, her every sense alert. With every step, she sent a wave of her energy through the ground, allowing her to visualize and map out the entire cave.

She reached a brightly lit alcove with three white marble columns lined next to each other, under each were small platforms for the huge Kolossi statues frozen in an attack stance. Ahead of her was a square platform, blue as the sapphire pillars that decorated Persephone's throne room, made of a curious material that made her broken spear tremble. She approached slowly and saw a human skeleton laying down on its smooth surface.

" _Whatever this water does, people died trying to find it._ " she thought. She raised an eyebrow as she inspected the Kolossi statues in front of her. " _One would be sufficient to guard a treasure, two would be sufficient to guard a military camp. But three of them? I must be getting close_ " Kassandra scanned the cavern again and found several heavy footsteps to her right. " _Soldiers_ ". The Misthios was grateful that the Kolossi were stationed on guard away from the camp, she could easily clear out the soldiers without waking them. She crouched down and walked past the slumbering statues holding her breath. She reached a tall, cavernous rock wall, at the top of which stood a single soldier, standing watch. Kassandra placed a palm on the surface of rock, closed her eyes and scanned the camp above her. There were four soldiers, one of them on a higher surface to their left. Behind him, she felt a crack in the stone. " _Their captain, guarding an entrance, maybe?_ " The two soldiers stationed below him were standing on either side of the cave and there were tall structures between them. " _More pillars, but thankfully no Kolossi"_ Her eyebrows knitted together in concentration as the image of the camp appeared in her mind.

She opened her eyes slowly, having decided on her plan. With her catlike agility, Kassandra climbed up the surface of the wall quickly. The guard was looking at the camp and had his back to her. The Spartan dangled off the edge and silently drew her broken spear. She pulled herself up, just enough to conceal herself, spun the blade around her fingers and quickly sliced through the guard's femoral artery. The soldier shuffled on his feet but did not react otherwise. With the weight and general discomfort of his armor, he failed to notice the blood pouring from his inner thigh. Kassandra jumped to her left, avoiding the blood as best she could but within seconds the guard fell over and the steady flow became a pulsing gush. Kassandra pulled herself onto the ledge and clenched her jaw, warm and sticky blood painted her abdomen and neck red. Her bright Isu tattoos made a curious shade of burgundy magenta under all the blood splattered on her forearms. Without wasting another second, Kassandra launched her broken spear in the air aiming for the neck of the guard to her left. Just as the weapon broke the skin of her target, the Misthios appeared behind it to thrust it through and pulled it out of the other side of the soldier’s neck. She shifted her weight and threw her weapon at the guard to her right. The soldier was just turning around to face her when her broken spear pierced through his breastplate landing right in his heart. The soldier made a dying grunt and fell face forward. Kassandra materialized next to the corpse and stepped on him, pushing her broken spear out of his back. Above her, the captain unsheathed his sword, causing a loud metallic ring to penetrate the cavernous silence. Her spear wedged itself out of the corpse at her feet and appeared in Kassandra's open palm. With lightning speed Kassandra launched her weapon at the Captain's head. With perfect aim, her spear landed in the slit in the helm, penetrating the Captain's eye. Before he could scream, Kassandra materialized in front of him, grabbed his throat with her left hand and pushed the hilt of her spear through his head. Droplets of blood trickled from his lips and any dying sounds he made were muffled from The Spartan's crushing grip on his throat. She dropped the body like a doll she had no use for. She tilted her head back and sighed shakily while her eyes rolled. Her spear that she gripped fiercely pulsed in rhythm with her own heartbeat. Whatever excitement she felt at that moment Kassandra swallowed it down quickly and shook herself to reality.

Amid the large shelves and marble pillars she found many small treasures; drachmae, obsidian glass and a beautiful gold necklace with a sapphire pendant in the shape of a teardrop, all of which she pocketed carefully. Finally, she found a small ceramic jug with a thickened translucent liquid sloshing around inside. " _This is it_." Kassandra inspected the slit in the stone wall in front of her. On the other side she could hear someone speaking.

" - Is there truly no hope? the weary voice spoke. - Did Persephone destroy the last of Lethe's water?

She eyed the jug she was holding. The Misthios slid through the crack in the door slowly. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise when she saw an elderly man rushing towards her. There was a fire burning behind him and a small blanket next to it. His beard was grey long, he wore a shaggy old tunic and was barefoot. He stopped before her.

\- You entered the cave! the beggar exclaimed. - You must have found what was left of Lethe's water.

\- I did.

The man fell to his knees and placed his hands together in supplication. His brown eyes were wide and teary.

-Oh please, have mercy on me and let me have just a sip. I lost my wife in Tartaros and her screams still echo in my dreams. Please put them to rest.

Kassandra rubbed the back of her neck. She had to admit she was curious to see what would happen to someone who drank the water.

\- Well... I guess it can't hurt. But just a sip, someone else needs this.

The Misthios carefully brought the jug to the beggar's lips and tilted it gently, careful to limit his amount. The man took a sip and doubled over, he began coughing drily, his entire body shook with spasms. Kassandra eyed the small jug she was holding, corked it and placed it in her bag. When the man stopped coughing his eyes changed, his irises were now jet black and his stare completely empty. He rose slowly.

\- Who... are you? Never mind, I don't think it matters..

He returned to sit next to the fire and starred into it. Kassandra took a step towards him and tilted her head curiously.

\- Do you know who you are? she asked.

\- No one...

\- Do you know where you are?

\- No where, the man mumbled.

This man's state was worse than the soldiers she saved from the Torches of Hypnos. Looking into her eyes she could tell there was nothing there anymore. No thought, no shred of humanity left, just an empty vessel. Kassandra stood slowly. A part of her thought she should put this man out of his misery right then, but she chose not to. Before exiting the cave, she stopped by a pool of water and cleaned the blood from her face, neck and arms while she repressed her Isu tattoos to fade beneath her skin.

When she emerged from the cave, Phobos was waiting patiently for her, Ikaros perched on his head scratching his wings with his beak. Kassandra pet them both affectionately. She knew her Eagle had summoned her stallion for her. " _Thank you_ " she smiled. Ikaros screeched and flew off in direction of Adonis' Gardens, an old military outpost Persephone now used as a greenhouse for the growth of her new flowers.

The journey to the location was extremely quick. Kassandra hopped off Phobos and dismissed him to frolic in fields, her stallion trotted off happily. Ikaros whistled from above and flew down to perch himself on her shoulder. " _No guards, then?_ " Kassandra asked. Her eagle shook his head. She stroked the plumes of his belly and smiled. " _Thanks, Ikaros. Fly free. I'll be fine_ " He nudged his small head into her hair, cooing softly before soaring off. She walked surefooted towards the chamber where she felt the woman's footsteps pacing back and forth. Kassandra knocked at the door politely before pushing it open. The woman stopped pacing and inspected her from head to toe.

"- You're the contact Hekate described, she said. - I am Amaltheia. Do you have the water?

\- I do, but what is so special about it? Kassandra asked. - I saw a man lose his mind after just one sip

\- Humans here drink Lethe's water to forget their past lives and have a chance to be reincarnated into the world of the living. But Persephone won't let anyone leave so long as she is trapped here too.

" _Persephone this, Persephone that_." Kassandra thought in frustration. " _This water is dangerous; I doubt she would outlaw it to be vindictive_ "

\- I lost my soulmate, Amaltheia continued. - I can't go back in time, but I can forget that pain... Now, Give me the water.

Kassandra removed the small jug from her bag and shook her head.

\- No.

\- What?

\- No, she repeated firmly. - I saw what this water does to humans. No one should be drinking this.

Kassandra clenched her fist and shattered the jug she was holding, sending its contents spewing from between her fingers onto the floor.

\- You fool! she exclaimed. -Now I'm doomed to live without my poor Theron for eternity. This was my last hope!

Kassandra tilted her head.

\- Theron? The silver-tongue's son?

\- Yes, that was him...

\- I freed him from the Torches of Hypnos, Kassandra said. - He is fine, he is with his Mother in the village near Stroma.

\- What?! No... but... Hekate told me he was... By the Gods! If what you are saying is true, I must see him right away! Oh, my sweet Theron! she exclaimed.

Amaltheia rushed past her but stopped at the door. She turned her head and beamed at the Misthios

\- What is your name? she asked

\- Kassandra, she said.

\- Kassandra, you've saved me, Amaltheia hiccupped, tears streaming down her cheeks. -Thank you... I will never forget it.

Kassandra smiled and simply nodded towards the door.

\- Go reunite with your love, Amaltheia.

The woman did not need to be told twice, she rushed out the door slamming it behind her. Kassandra examined what was left of Lethe's water dripping from her fingers. It was thick as syrup and clear. " _It will be difficult explaining this to Hekate while pretending I am still on her side_ " she thought as she wiped her hand clean on a nearby piece of fabric.

Rather than call for her stallion, she chose to run back to the Temple where she saw Hekate. It was not that far, though for a regular person it might have been a challenge. She had not broken a sweat when she arrived. The Eagle Bearer immediately spotted the Goddess pacing back and forth angrily, pinching the bridge of her nose. Kassandra walked up to her, looking as innocent as possible.

" - You did nothing close to what I asked you! Hekate exclaimed pointing her finger at the Misthios.

\- And what did you ask Kassandra to do for you? Persephone asked, materializing behind a nearby pillar.

Hekate jumped in surprise and her eyes widened upon seeing the Queen. Whereas Kassandra bit her lip, trying to repress her Isu energy that was bubbling in the presence of Persephone.

\- Persephone..., Hekate smiled.

The Queen looked absolutely beautiful, as always, though now there was a stern look etched onto her face, making her look even more regal. She wore her regular jewelry, golden bracelets and rings and golden helm. Her elegant cream-colored chiton that tied around her neck leaving her back exposed, swayed with the motion of her hips as she walked towards Hekate. Persephone's lilac eyes were now a dark purple, the color of inky storm clouds and an angry red blush flushed her cheeks. Her hands rested on her hips as she spoke.

\- Rumor has it Lethe's water has once again entered circulation in Elysium, she said.

Hekate opened her mouth to speak but Persephone raised her hand to silence her.

\- Don't you dare try to talk yourself out of this, Persephone said sternly. - You are the only person that knows what Lethe's water means to me.

\- I'm... sorry, Hekate said softly.

The white-haired Goddess hung her head in frustration. Persephone turned to address Kassandra, who was starring at the Queen with newfound admiration. Persephone's features softened instantly, her eyes returning to their beautiful lilac color.

\- It is difficult for humans to grasp the full consequences of drinking from Lethe's River. Thank you, Kassandra, you have succeeded where I have failed, she said.

\- Persephone I was only trying to...

The Queen took a step forward and narrowed her eyes, interrupting what ever lies Hekate was trying to spew.

\- I'll be watching you more closely from now on, _friend_ , Persephone said.

The Queen shared a glance with Kassandra and walked off towards to fields where Phobos and Ros her rolling around in. Hekate huffed in frustration and sat on a nearby bench. Kassandra crossed her arms.

\- You weren't helping Adonis at all. You knew the woman would be of no help to the rebellion once she drank the water. What was this really about Hekate? she asked.

\- The woman did promise to help, that was no lie. As for my motives, I told you from the start they are mine alone to know, Hekate said. - But if humans so desperately want to move on from their past, Persephone shouldn't make that choice for them.

Kassandra frowned.

\- Persephone is right to outlaw it. From what I've seen nothing good comes from drinking the water. It erases everything along with a person's memory, no one should have access to that kind of power.

Hekate pinched the bridge of her nose.

\- I wasn't asking for your opinion on the matter. I need some time alone, away from your mindless chatter.

Kassandra bowed her head sarcastically and took her leave. She scanned the fields around her and found Phobos laying down, resting his head in Persephone's lap. While Ros and Ikaros zoomed past them in some kind of race. The Misthios jogged up to join them. Upon seeing her arrival, Phobos neighed softly but otherwise did not move. Persephone smiled and gestured the ground next to her. They sat in silence for a long moment.

\- I swear I should just banish her already, Persephone said after a while.

\- Why don't you? Kassandra asked.

\- She was more than my friend, she was my lifeline, The Queen sighed. - And sentimentalities aside, Hekate has insight that has been useful to me.

Kassandra placed a soft hand over the Queen's that was fidgeting with Phobos' mane.

\- Tell me about Lethe's water, my Queen, Kassandra asked.

\- There are five rivers in Hades realm. Lethe's River: the river of oblivion, Acheron: the river of sorrow, Cocytus: the river of lamentation, Phlegethon: the river of fire and the river Styx. Long before I dried it, Lethe's river bordered on Elysium and its water flowed into my realm. Hoping to erase my memory and sway me into loving him, Hades worked with Hypnos to craft a river with waters so clear and soothing it would attract any woman to swim in it, Persephone said. -I dove in and immediately knew something was wrong, the water stuck to my skin and pulled me deeper and deeper into its depths. Luckily for me Lethe's water takes longer to affect Isu minds than it does to humans. I split the river in half around me and in my fury, set it aflame. It burned for years until it dried out.

Persephone shook her head and sighed.

\- I was so disgusted with that trickery. I loved swimming, it was my only sanctuary in this prison, and he stole that from me. Water had betrayed me. I could not bear to visit my southern realm for centuries after. I don't know why humans began drinking what was left of Lethe's water, but when they did, it was disastrous. They forgot everything about being human. They sat, lifeless and immobile starring at nothing and would wither away, decomposing into a pile of bones. I could not bear to see it. So, I outlawed the water immediately and dried what was left of the River.

\- I should have returned to Lethe's River and been more vigilant, Persephone said softly. - I kept a few drops and placed them into the stone of my ring, to alert me whenever it entered circulation again.

Kassandra admired the ring on Persephone's finger. The band was made of solid gold strands that were woven to look like a laurel wreath bedded into it was a clear amethyst stone. Her Isu eyesight allowed her to see within the stone, two drops of a thick liquid that sloshed around with Persephone's movements.

-It's beautiful, Kassandra said as she caressed the Goddess soft skin. A thought occurred to her and the Misthios frowned and untangled their hands.

\- What about the Torches of Hypnos? Why have an army of mind-controlled humans in the first place?

\- Hermes and Hypnos created them during a time of war in the pantheon. They are meant to fuel and power our Kolossi. Recently however, Hermes has erected them all over Elysium, recruiting humans into the army as well. He has been obsessed with protecting me from them since...

Persephone's voice trailed off. She bit her lip and began combing out Phobos' mane, the stallion had fallen asleep in her lap. The blonde sighed heavily.

\- The war in the pantheon affected Atlantis worse of all, Persephone whispered. - Hundreds of thousands of humans were captured and... tortured... _horrifically_. After Zeus brought justice to the Gods responsible, I opened Elysium's doors to Atlantean refugees. I thought they would readjust but I was wrong... Humans began revolting against the Isu and an attempt on my life was made. Ever since, something changed in Hermes, all he cared about was protecting me and securing my realm, through any means necessary.

Kassandra studied the Queen's features. Her violet eyes were glassy, her face was pale, and her voice shook as she spoke. It was the first time since arriving in the Underworld Kassandra had seen this emotion on the face of an Isu; dread. Seeing the Queen's anxiety fueled a sense of urgency in Kassandra, in that moment she knew she was in the Underworld for a greater purpose than mastering her Staff. The Spartan gently lifted the Goddess' face with her index finger and tucked a strand of luxurious blonde hair behind her ear. Amber irises full of resolve, Kassandra spoke slowly, meaning every word.

\- I will protect you and see that your realm knows a just peace, Persephone.

A pained knowing smile danced on the Goddess' rosy lips. "A true Dikastes" she thought fondly. The pair sat in the fields watching Ikaros and Ros race around them enjoying the cool breeze Persephone blew into existence. Kassandra began sharpening her Cadeus sword, deep in thought when Persephone broke the silence.

\- How do you fare with your Staff, Kassandra?

\- It's going well... I wished I could have learned more from the Isu that appeared to me, though. Artemis offered _some_ advice, Kronos was on borrowed time and Ares was less than useless.

Persephone covered her mouth and laughed, while the Misthios looked at her with eyes full of admiration. She looked ethereally gorgeous.

\- Yes, well Ares tends to be... eccentric, Persephone smiled. - Perhaps you should call onto Athena?

\- I'm not sure I know how, she shrugged. - I still don't understand it. I just allow the Staff to interact with the device, then an Isu appears

Persephone shook her head and smiled. " _It is amazing that someone so powerful would have such an innocent understanding of her abilities. But with the trouble Hekate and Hermes are stirring in my realm... she needs to know who she is_ "

\- I am sure she can explain better than I

The Queen violet eyes starred straight ahead blankly and pressed her lips into a straight line, deep in concentration. When she emerged from her trance, she took several deep breaths.

Suddenly a blinding bright ball of light appeared before them. Ikaros and Ros immediately stopped their race to rush to their respective owners. Kassandra presented her arm to her eagle and starred at the light apprehensively. The ball of light began to grow wider and taller, into the shape of a door, the height of any God.

When the portal fully materialized, the Isu woman emerged from it, walking slowly, bare feet barely touching the ground. She was the opposite of her brother Ares; whereas he created an atmosphere of chaos and anxiety, Athena's presence was calming and blissful. She wore an armoured white perizoma contoured with gold chains and navy-blue sapphire on her chest. The Goddess' hair was loose and wavy, wheat blond hair dancing behind her caught in an invisible wind. Though she was not as muscled as her brother seemed to be, she walked with a confidence that showed just how much she surpassed Ares. She carried her white and gold helm against her hip. Her skirt was white with gold and deep blue accents. When the light behind her faded and disappeared, Kassandra could fully appreciate the Goddess's appearance. Her eyes were navy blue, the color of the Aegean at dusk and nearly as peaceful. Athena's abdomen muscles were softer in comparison to her own and her Isu marks were so white they looked bright blue. Athena's thin pink lips curled into a genuine smile upon seeing Persephone cradling the head a horse.

\- I never pictured you as an equestrian, Athena smirked.

\- Well, I _am_ always looking for new hobbies, Persephone smiled.

With gentle prying, the Queen freed herself from beneath Phobos and got up to greet her sister Isu. They hugged quickly then Persephone gestured the Misthios who stood to greet her as well.

\- Athena, this is Kassandra. Kassandra, Athena.

The Eagle Bearer raised her eyebrows, admiring the deity in front of her. Athena took a step forward and presented her arm, which Kassandra immediately shook with a sure-minded confidence she did not know she had within her. As soon as their skin made contact, Kassandra's violet Isu tattoos began to glow brightly and Athena's deep blue irises lightened, turning brighter and brighter blue until her eyes were just two bright white lights. The Goddess' eyes fluttered closed, when she opened them again, her navy-blue eyes starred at Kassandra in awe, mouth agape. Athena turned to her sister, Persephone, who nodded knowingly. Ikaros interrupted this silent exchange by stretching his wings and cawing loudly from his perch on Kassandra's left arm. Athena released the Spartan's strong arm and caressed the soft plumes of the Eagle's neck with her index finger.

\- Aetos..., Athena murmured.

Kassandra raised a curious eyebrow, and the Goddess cleared her throat, snapping herself back to reality. To the Eagle Bearer’s surprise, Athena bent the knee and bowed deeply in front of her.

\- It is an honor to meet you, Kassandra the Eagle Bearer, Athena spoke with reverence.

Kassandra shot a questioning glance at Persephone who simply smiled in response.

\- Uh...yes, well, I am honored to meet you, Athena. This is Ikaros, Kassandra said.

Athena rose slowly and studied her curious amber irises.

\- Oh, beautiful child, you do not know who you are yet...

\- No one does, Persephone interjected. - And for her safety, I beg your discretion. She and Leonidas are under my protection until she is ready to assume her role.

Athena's jaw clenched as she suddenly drew a beautiful ornate silver dagger from her belt and spun it in her left hand. The Goddess presented her right palm and stabbed the blade straight through causing thick red blood to gush and pour out the wound. Athena's face was calm and unmoving, her hand still wet with blood, the Goddess balled it into a fist and placed it to her chest, above her heart.

\- On the Isu blood that pumps in my veins, I swear before Gaia that I will protect her with my life, Athena said solemnly

Kassandra was looking back and forth between the two so quickly a headache was beginning to pulse behind her eyes.

\- Wait, what are you doing? Protect me from what? Kassandra asked. - Is Leonidas in danger?

Persephone walked up to Kassandra, placed a calming hand on her shoulder and cupped her cheek.

\- Love, I have had my suspicions about your identity since you have arrived in the Underworld but as you know, the information I can share with you is limited until you have completed your _education_ with the Staff. (Persephone nodded her head towards Athena.) - Athena is the most intelligent among us, she holds the history of the Universe. She can guide you to the truth.

Athena nodded.

\- I understand it's a lot but …

\- No, please, Kassandra interrupted. - I need to know everything.

She guided the hand Persephone placed on her cheek to her lips and kissed the Goddess' palm gently.

\- If I could ask something of you, Your Grace? Please keep Phobos company, he seems quite taken with you.

Persephone smiled.

\- Of course.

The Queen's gaze lingered on Kassandra's lips for a moment then she returned to Phobos and Ros, who had begun walking towards the palace. Kassandra watched the Queen's hips as she walked away, the ghost of a smile on her lips, until Athena's cough caught her attention. Under Athena's playful smirk, she blushed deeply.

\- So, uh, how will you guide me exactly? Kassandra asked

\- Well, first thing, how many perception devices has your Staff interacted with?

\- Three.

Athena turned and starred in direction of the palace.

\- There is only one left in Elysium. Deep in the cavern of Dead Heroes beneath the palace. Can you teleport or fly us there?

\- Excuse me? Kassandra laughed

\- Have I offended you? Athena asked and tilted her head.

\- No, no, she chuckled regaining her composure. - I just... I think you all have the wrong impression of my abilities. You are the Gods, not me. I don't teleport or fly, I walk and run.

Athena shook her head and smiled.

\- No, Kassandra. It is you that has the wrong impression of yourself. But let us not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?

Athena offered her right hand to her and Kassandra's eyebrows shot up, realizing the wound she had inflicted on herself just seconds earlier had completely healed and all the blood had disappeared with it. The Eagle Bearer took her hand apprehensively.

\- It is not easy for you to trust people, I can tell, Athena said. - That's good. Distrustful minds are the wisest. I will teleport us to the entrance of the cavern; your skin will prickle and feel very cold for an instant, then we will have arrived. After your Staff interacts with the device, you will be able to teleport and heal yourself as effortlessly as drawing breath. Are you ready?

Kassandra lifted her arm towards the sky, sending Ikaros off. She whispered goodbye into his mind then turned to the Goddess and nodded. Kassandra was looking at her Eagle ascending above her and felt a shiver run up her spine. Just as she began to feel a chill, they had arrived at their destination. The Goddess unclasped their hands and gestured the cavern in front of them.

\- Easy, no? Athena smiled.

The Goddess created a small flame in her left palm to illuminate the darkness around them and began to lead the Misthios to the device. The cavern was similar to the one she found in Ruins of Rhadamanthos. The walls of the cavern were made of soft rose marble and the ground was covered in finely granulated white sand that shifted beneath her weight.

\- Yeah... Is it truly as effortless as you said? Kassandra asked.

\- Even more so with your eagle, I suspect. I simply need to visualize where I want to be and picture myself there. In your case, you might send Ikaros to where you want to teleport and materialize next to him. As for the healing, your body will regenerate from any physical wound on its own.

\- I think I've done it before with my spear. I can throw it anywhere and suddenly I'm next to it. I thought I was just moving really fast.

\- You can manipulate time around you, it is true, but teleportation is different, Athena explained. - Everything in this universe is made of matter. When you teleport, you are deconstructing your body down to its molecular state and transporting it to a different location.

Kassandra frowned

\- Can I teleport other... things as well?

\- Like a horse or an Eagle? Yes, you can, Athena answered.

" _Well, that answers that, at least_ " Kassandra thought. Since she bonded with Phobos on Kephallonia, her mount always appeared at her side when she whistled for him and she could never explain it. She had once even set sail on the Adrestia to Keos and left him stabled in Phokis. When she landed on the beach she saw Phobos run towards her and eagerly lick her palms, at the time, she shrugged it off as exhaustion.

\- I walked through a portal in an empty throne room to enter the Underworld, Kassandra mumbled. - Did I teleport Ikaros and Phobos when I came here? By that logic, will I teleport to Hades' realm as well? Why are there even portals?

\- Good question. In short, you can not teleport to somewhere you have not been to or seen yourself, essentially you need a point of reference. As for Phobos and Ikaros, you have bonded with them, so you act as their reference point, Athena said. - Portals exist between the realms to allow us to monitor who goes through them, giving us some semblance of control. However, the Isu that reign over their own realms have the power to allow others into them. Thus, why Persephone can teleport me into Elysium.

\- Then... Why can _I_ call Isu here? Artemis, Aphrodite, Ares and even Kronos. They all appeared to me after I interacted with the devices...except for Aphrodite.

Athena slowed to a halt. They had arrived to an alcove with four Kolossi statues, two on either side of the glowing Perception of Hermes device. Athena waved her right hand in front of her and as she did, all four statues crumbled to dust simultaneously. Kassandra's eyes widened and Athena cocked her head gesturing the device and stepped to the side. The Eagle Bearer took a step forward and materialized her golden Staff in her right hand. She slammed its tip into the sand in front of her, closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pain, but it never came. Instead, the Staff hummed and vibrated softly, Kassandra's mind raced, a thousand images flashed behind her closed eyelids. A land covered in sand under the scorching glare of a red sun, a gold and white marbled throne room the ground stained in deep red blood, a dark-skinned woman with amber eyes kneeling in a puddle of blood cradling a limp corpse. She saw a gorgeous young raven-haired Myrinne kissing a slender brunette man in the entrance to Atlantis where she killed Pythagoras, she saw herself and Phoibe roasting a boar and drinking wine by an open fire under the stars, she saw two small lion cubs one shiny silver with purple eyes the other bright gold with red irises cuddling in her arms. Kassandra blinked frantically and took a shaky step back.

Athena caught her arm and supported her weight while Kassandra reoriented herself. When she caught her breath, Kassandra looked up at the Goddess. Her amber eyes were glassy with tears, she did not realize were streaming down her cheeks.

\- What... What did I see? Kassandra panted

\- You saw the truth, Athena said gently. - Do you remember what Alethia told you about the Heir of Memories?

\- She said... she said I have yet to meet the Heir, Kassandra spoke slowly. - She said... that, as an Isu, she existed outside of time and could see many realities.

\- With the completion of this device, you have begun to unravel your _knowledge_ , Athena said gently. - We Isu can see things omnisciently, that is what the Staff has shown you.

\- No... no, Kassandra shook her head vehemently. - You don't understand... what I saw... it's impossible. Phoibe, she was a child when she died... she and I... we never drank wine together.

Athena placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

\- But you will.

Kassandra covered her face with her hand and took several deep breaths. When she finally regained composure, she dematerialized the gold Staff she was gripping fiercely.

\- Is this what you have come to show me? Kassandra asked

Athena shook her head.

\- No, you need to know about your father's and Leonidas' bloodlines. But if that was too much...

\- I'm fine, she said firmly.

\- I will take your word for it, Athena said. - Similar to teleportation, we will travel to these memories, but we will exist outside of their timeline thus making us invisible and mute to your family.

\- Athena? Kassandra spoke softly. - Please do not show me the future with Phoibe, when it does happen.. I want to cherish it.

\- Of course, the Goddess nodded. - This is your story Kassandra, if at any point you feel uncomfortable, we will return to this cavern.

Athena extended her hand. -Are you ready?

Kassandra held her hand and nodded confidently.

\- Let's go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep yep back from hiatus!  
> So I've been hinting at Kassandra's history, but stay tuned chapter 12 we're getting into it :)


	12. Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs Isis played in the desert  
> Mona Ki Ngi Xica  
> https://youtu.be/EtYXQLRJ5W4
> 
> Abusey Junction  
> https://youtu.be/tSv04ylc6To

When she opened her eyes, she stood in the picture that flashed before her eyes earlier. A land covered in a blanket of beige and brown sand reaching to the ends of the horizon. Just below the skyline she saw pyramids, sculpted so high it looked like the tip penetrated through the clouds. The sky was breathtaking, like nothing she had ever seen before. It started cyan blue and the color progressed to light gold, purple and red decorated with frothy pink clouds. There was a red sun low in the sky, and she saw several gold stars despite it appearing to be dusk. Kassandra's eyes watered from the sight before her, she had been transported into a gorgeous painting completely singular in this world. She bent down to touch the sand at her feet, it was so smooth looking she might have thought it to be water. However, when she should have made contact, her hand went through the sand and she felt nothing. She looked inquisitively at Athena who shook her head with a smile on her lips.

\- We are not physically here, Kassandra, Athena said softly. - Remember these are memories.

\- Right... Where is _her_ e?

Athena gestured the great plains before them.

\- The land where Gods walk among mortals. We are in Egypt, in a vast desert known in the Great Sand Sea.

\- Sounds fitting, Kassandra mumbled still in awe of the beauty of the land around her. - But I have no ties to this land, Athena. Pythagoras and Myrinne are Greek.

\- Permit me to offer you some wisdom, Athena said. - In order to seek truth, it is necessary once, in the course of one’s life, to doubt, as far as possible, of all things.

Kassandra rolled her eyes and smirked.

\- Mhm hm..., she mumbled.

Athena placed a hand on her shoulder and transported them to an oasis at the main gate of a gigantic palace made of white marble decorated with gold and green leafy vines. The only palm trees Kassandra had seen in Greece were on the Silver Islands and on Naxos and they paled in comparison to the ones she was seeing here. They were almost the height of the Adrestia's mast; she had to tilt her neck backwards to see the top and the leaves were the length of her arm. The palm trees lined the pathway through the main gate to the palace. The palace itself was a different than the Grecian architecture, whereas fortresses there were generally built rectangularly with many stories, it seemed as though the palace here were in the shape of an open concept pyramid.

Kassandra's musings were interrupted when she saw a stunningly beautiful woman walk past her, up the grand staircase leading to the main throne room.

The woman wore a similar top to her own and Athena's: A white perizoma, held up with a thick gold necklace, patterns and symbols carved into its surface in onyx and around her waist she wore a long form-fitting white skirt that reached her ankles. She wore a gold head piece made of two cow horns that encircled a shiny red orb. Her rope-like black hair accented with random shells and strings of gold reached the small of her back. She wore a long necklace, the pendant of which Kassandra recognized to be an ankh, reached her belly button. She had two gold bracelets that snaked around her right wrist and left bicep and folded behind her were the wings of an eagle. Her feathers were a gradient gold to green then gold to red. 

The woman walked slowly as she passed Athena and Kassandra, she tilted her head in their direction and in a moment, she felt lasted hours, their eyes met. The woman's face was heart shaped, her skin was dark and oiled, shining underneath the sun looking as though she bathed in a river of gold. Her lips were full, red as pomegranate and her eyes were a complete reflection of her own; almond shaped, long eyelashes, perfectly arched eyebrows and unworldly amber gold irises. As she walked by, a thick perfume tickled her nostrils making her mouth water and engulfing her in a nostalgic feeling, though she could not quite place it. She smelled like... an assortment of cinnamon, myrrh, honey and freshly baked melomakarono.

The Eagle Bearer gasped.

\- Familiar? Athena whispered

\- I... Yes, Kassandra choked out.

They followed behind the woman who was climbing the staircase with a sense of urgency. With every step, Kassandra felt her uneasiness grow, a cold bead of sweat began trickling down her neck, dripping down the curve of her spine making her shiver. When the woman burst through the throne room, she let out a heart-clenching shriek that made even Athena flinch. Kassandra recognized it immediately, having heard that cry echo through her ears as she was plummeted down Mount Taygetos. The Spartan and the Isu shared a glance before she took a deep breath and walked into the throne room.

Kassandra stomach immediately churned, and her mouth was completely dry. Sitting on the throne was a well-built man with the head of a black hound smiling wickedly while resting his feet on two decapitated human heads. He wore several gold necklaces, rings and bracelets. He was inspecting his freshly manicured nails, casually wiping blood off his other hand in the hair of a young naked slave at the side of the throne holding refreshments on a platter. The woman ran up to one of the headless corpses and dropped to her knees, slipping in the pool of red blood. She hugged the mangled torso before her and bawled so loud Kassandra clenched her own chest and began breathing heavily.

\- Horus...my son... my sweet baby boy, she wailed.

The woman crawled to the body next to him and cried.

\- My king... Osiris...love... no...

\- Sweet sister, it pains me to see you grieve so, the man on the throne chuckled coolly.

The man kicked one of the heads he was using as a footrest down the elevated dais in her direction, as casually as one might kick a ball.

\- Here, I will let you kiss him goodbye, he sneered. - I confess, I did rip out his tongue... and his lips are... well, you don't mind, do you?

The woman was hugging the torso of her son, rocking back and forth sobbing relentlessly. She could not bring herself to look at the head bounced down the dais, making sickening splattering sounds that echoed off the marble every step. When the head rolled to a halt, Kassandra looked at it in horror. Not only had his tongue been ripped out but his lips were clawed out as well, leaving a gaping red hole and bloody teeth where his mouth had been. Dark brown eyes stared back at the Misthios, frozen in eternal horror.

\- Wh...Why? she hiccupped

\- Oh, he wasn't using it for anything useful, he shrugged and waved a dismissive hand. - Just making empty bribes _'Please Seth, not my son. You can have my throne, we'll leave and never come back just let us go_ ' You know, all that noise.

The woman sobbed harder over her husband's bloody corpse.

He reached behind his throne and produced a pinkish red slab of flesh. He threw is to the ground and it landed making nauseating **splat** in the pool of blood.

\- Alright Isis, you have moved me, Seth smiled wickedly. - You can have his tongue, I was saving it for someone, but I can't have the ghost of my predecessor's words challenging my power, anyway. Its still a little wet, maybe you can still stroke your cunt with it.

\- Power...? Isis whispered, trembling with rage. - You massacred my family... for the throne?

\- Osiris was not fit to lead, Seth declared. - But no, sweetheart, that was not the only reason. As Goddess of fertility, you must have noticed? Probably not, Seth chuckled. - You're so naive, Isis, running around oblivious to everyone. Well, allow me to enlighten you. Nephthys, my wicked WHORE of a wife is pregnant by wretch by your feet.

Seth balled his fist a punched the young slave next to the throne in the jaw so forcefully the boy's head exploded instantly like an egg cracking over a heated skillet, killing him instantly. Seth sighed and waved his hand summoning more slaves.

\- Ugh, he couldn't even keep decent slaves. Clean up this mess, Seth sighed as he gestured the corpse next to him.

\- In any case, if you kept your husband satisfied, maybe we would not be here, Seth crossed his arms and shook his head. - No... Mother would be disappointed in me for blaming her daughter for her husband's infidelities. It is not your fault sweetheart. You understand, don't you Isis? It is not about you, just your husband. Well, I suppose Horus did not need to die. But you should have seen the fool blubber about his son... and for all my faults I couldn't bring myself to carve out that parasite from my wife's womb. So, I had to kill his son in front of him. I wish I could tell you he did not suffer but... I'll spare you the details.

Isis was still holding her son's torso and whispered.

\- You will never live a moment's peace...

Seth's dog ears perked up and he leaned forward.

\- Excuse me? I didn't quite hear you

Isis rose to her feet slowly. Kassandra gasped and took a step back seeing the fury etched on the woman's features. Her black locks of hair floated behind her and her eyes were now two orbs of blinding yellow light. Red light radiated from her skin as her Isu tattoos began to break surface in symbols and patterns that mirrored the ones carved into her gold necklace. Isis raised her hand slowly and an invisible force pulled Seth out of his throne by his neck, making gasp and claw at his throat. Isis began levitating high off the ground and hovered above her brother who was kneeling in the pool of blood whimpering like a puppy.

\- I curse you from here until the day sun falls from the sky and the desert drowns beneath the waves of the sea, Isis said in a projected voice so deep and strong it shook the entire room. - You will experience a thousand betrayals and never know a moment's peace. When I return to this land, I will see the flesh ripped from your bones, brother.

Isis punched the air causing Seth to be launched across the room by his throat. Her body began to dematerialize with the two corpses at her feet, bathing the throne room is a blinding gold light.

Athena touched Kassandra's wrist, pulling them into a different memory. They were in a small hut in the middle of the desert. Wild winds rocked the eroded stone of the humble building they were in, and small typhoons of rocks began to form and dance in the air current outside. Despite not feeling the sting of sand in her eyes, Kassandra still flinched, out of instinct. Her eyes focused on the woman in front of her, wrapping and embalming the corpse of her husband. Osiris wore a feathered white crown with gold and red accents, his arms were crossed across his chest and he held a golden flail in one hand and what looked to be a crook in the other. When she finished, she leaned down and whispered comforting words in his ear. Horus' headless body was laid out on a humble straw mattress next to her. Isis had cleaned all the blood from his skin and clothes and had dressed him in a fine silk robe, even anointed him in oils and donned him in jewelry.

The Goddess crawled to her son's side and placed an open palm on his chest, above his heart. Isis' eyes began to glow bright gold and the room bathed in a blinding yellow light. Her Isu symbols and patterns etched onto her skin in bright purple and gold light. Kassandra's eyebrows shot up, recognizing the energy as her kin. Isis reached behind her and pulled out a long feather from the eagle wings folded at her back. She held up the feather in her left hand between her index finger and thumb, pursed her plump red lips and blew gently, creating a gold and purple mist. The feather began the glow brighter and started to change shape, gradually transforming into the head of an eagle. The head grew until it was proportional to Horus' body. The purple and gold Isu patterns on her skin began to etch themselves onto her son's body and the eagle head she was holding sewed itself onto his shoulders. Horus began to convulse, jolting and spasming out of bed until his eyes shot open and he gasped for air, greedily filling his lungs.

\- Shh... baby, calm yourself, Isis whispered.

\- Mama...? he croaked. - Am I dead?

\- No, my sweet, Isis smiled. - You are alive and as handsome as the day you were born. What do you remember?

\- Uncle Seth..., Horus gasped and sat up. - Mama, he means to kill Father! He means to take the throne!

Isis held her son's hands and kissed his knuckles gently.

\- I know my love, she said as soothing as possible. - Your Father has a greater destiny than the throne. Osiris will rise as the God of the Dead, the gate keeper to the afterlife.

Horus shook his head vehemently

\- No... He is only human... Father can't be..., Horus looked down at his hands and gasped frantically. - I was dead! I died! Mama you have exhausted your powers! No one can resurrect the dead!

\- No, my sweet, Isis smiled. - My powers know no limit. I will resurrect you from the dead a thousand times over if I have to. I will move the Heavens and Earth for you because you are my child. You have a great future ahead of you.

Horus shuffled to the edge of the straw mattress and stretched his neck, experimenting with his newfound range of motion.

\- Well, I have always loved your wings... I suppose an eagle head will suit me, he smirked.

Isis laughed and rose to her feet to kiss her son's forehead and caress his plumes softly. Horus closed his eyes and cooed softly. Kassandra tilted her head and frowned, he looked like Ikaros.

\- You understand, don't you? Isis spoke softly.

\- I know. You cannot stay in Egypt, Horus said. - Seth will not stop until he has his vengeance. 

\- My magic will protect you so you may live in these lands, but so long as I am with you, you will be in danger, Isis said.

The Goddess gave her son a final kiss then picked up the dark cloak that was hanging off the wall. She threw it over her shoulders and shared a long-pained stare with her son. Her gold amber eyes were glassy stained with unshed tears when she turned and walked out the door into the sandstorm.

Athena touched Kassandra's arms, transporting her to a different moment in the Goddess' journey to new lands. In a flash, they saw Isis sitting in the middle of the desert playing a soft melancholic melody on a pristinely polished mahogany lute. The sky was purple pink and gold, the clouds were navy blue and shiny silver stars danced to the melody above them. Isis licked her lips and began singing in a foreign tongue.

\- _Alukenn n'golafua_

_N'ga mu binga kia_

_Muene ondo kala beniaba_

_Eme n'gondodiame_

(Isis slowed down her melody and began humming)

\- _Mona mona muene_

_Kissueia weza_

_Mona mona muene_

_Kalunga n'gumba_

(A tear rolled down the Goddess' cheek as she began to rock back and forth to the rythm)

\- _N'zambi awani banack mona_

_N'ga muvalele_

_Muene ondo kala beniaba_

_Eme n'gondodiame_

Kassandra had never heard such a beautiful voice in her life. She swallowed heavily and raised trembling fingers to her cheek, surprised to find them wet with tears. Athena looked down at her and raised her eyebrow.

\- That language has died many centuries ago, she said softly. - Even I do not understand it.

\- To the Child I am Leaving Behind/ Attention... I'm in mortal danger/ And I've already warned you/ He will stay here, and I will go away/ This child of mine/ Evil people are after him/ This child of mine/ On a tide of misfortune/ The Gods gave me this offspring/ That I brought into the world/ And he will stay here/ When I am gone, Kassandra translated her voice trembling with emotion.

The blonde Goddess clenched her jaw

\- That is incredibly sad.

Athena placed a hand on Kassandra shoulder, transporting them to their next destination. There were several buildings missing, namely the school of medicine and vineyard but there was no mistaking it, they were on Samos. The sun was beginning to rise, yellow and orange rays reflecting on the surface of the deep blue water. A breeze carried all those familiar Greek scents she had come to miss, roasted chicken, olives, garlic & onions, honey; even the smell of livestock made her nostalgic. Athena nudged her gently towards a small house along the coast and smiled. Kassandra entered slowly.

It was a very humble home, with only one room, it smaller than her house on Kephallonia. Laying on a thin straw mattress was Isis cradling a small infant while a scrawny brunette man knelt by her side weeping. The Goddess looked different; she wore a tattered white chamys and her wings were gone, but those amber irises and that smell was unmistakable. Kassandra took a hesitant step forward and peered down at the child that was suckling on the Goddess' amble breast. The babe had a full head of brown hair and drank eagerly, opening and closing his fist in rhythm to his gulps. Looking closer, she saw it was a boy. She instantly felt her heartbeat increase. " _Pythagoras?_ " The child opened his brown eyes, starred straight at Kassandra and frowned, looking hilariously serious for a newborn. " _Hmm, typical_ " she smiled.

Isis placed the child in the father's arms and wiped away the tears streaming down the man's face.

\- Mnesarchus you must protect him, she whispered. - He can not know who I am, he will never be safe.

\- I can protect you both, Isis, please stay... Pythagoras needs his mother, he hiccupped.

Isis leaned forward and kissed him, lingering on his lips until she needed to draw breath.

\- I cannot begin to thank you for the life you have given me, Isis said softly. - I will cherish every moment of it. But every second I stay, I put this child's life in danger. Your thunder God will not tolerate someone with my son's potential being born in his lands.

\- Fuck the Gods, Mnesarchus hissed hugging his son tighter.

Isis stroked the man's hair comfortingly as he wept, tears dripping over his son's face. She began humming the song she sang all those years ago in the desert, lulling both her newborn and lover to sleep.

They saw Isis flee Greece in a small felucca, face covered in a cloak. Though the waves of the Aegean were unforgiving and tumultuous around her, the waters that carried her boat were steady and soothing. When she was far enough from the shore, she removed her cloak; completely nude, she stood and extending her arms to the sky, stretching her back muscles.

She exhaled deeply and took her godly appearance; purple and gold Isu patterns and symbols glowed on her beautiful dark skin, she grew several feet in height and her eagle wings materialized at her back. Isis tied her long black locks of hair in a high chignon, revealing a stunningly gorgeous youthful face despite all she had lived through. Her amber gold irises shone as bright as ever, her plump round lips were cherry red, and her cheekbones looked more prominent making her even more beautiful. The Goddess reached behind her and plucked out one of her gold and red feathers. She held the feather in her thumb and index finger, inhaled deeply and her eyes began to glow in a bright yellow light. She puckered her lips and mumbled a few incoherent words. The feather began to levitate and glow bright gold.

\- Aetos Dios I awake you from your eternal repose, come forward, Isis spoke solemnly.

\- Goddess... you are not from these lands, the feather replied in a hushed whisper. - You risk the fury of Zeus by calling me forth.

\- Your lightning child does not frighten me, Isis chuckled. - His affairs are leading his Gods and his pantheon into chaos.

\- I was Zeus' loyal companion, the feather whispered. - Do not ask me to betray him.

\- I ask nothing of the sort, I assure you.

\- Then, why call on me?

\- You have cared for several Zeus' offspring. You are compassionate, fiercely loyal and extremely intelligent. Yet, you were not even granted Elysium, your fields of heroes. You are a soul lost in your pantheon.

\- I can think of no higher praise, Goddess, I thank you. However, I still do not understand what you want from me. The laws of Gaia prevent you from interfering in the affairs of another pantheon.

\- This is not for me, but for my granddaughter, Isis smiled fondly. - I will create an immortal eagle body for you and reincarnate your soul in its mind. You will share her sight and her journey.

The feather stayed quiet for a moment.

\- You offer me freedom as a mere present for your granddaughter? Where is she? Why is she so special?

\- She has yet to be born, but she shall take her first breath in Sparta, Isis looked up at the sky and smiled wide. - She is destined to save your pantheon and bring justice to our worlds.

Kassandra's eyebrows shot up.

The feather began to glow brighter.

\- I consent, on one condition. Bury my consciousness deep in my memories, I fear Zeus may hunt me down.

\- I think you overestimate your thunder boy’s intelligence, but I will do as you ask, Isis smiled. - Go to my son Pythagoras, follow him closely. He will send you to his daughter when the time is right. There will come a day where he will have to choose between his humanity and Isu madness and I pray he will make the right choice

Isis presented her palm and the feather gracefully landed in it. Purple and gold mist began to burst from her hand and the feather began to change into the shape of a small brown eaglet. When fully materialized, Isis stroked his fur gently, sending some of her Isu energy into the small bird in her palm. In the span of a couple weeks, Isis taught her little fledgling how to catch fish for himself and how to share his sight with her. When he was big enough, Isis stretched her wings behind her and hovered above her boat at a low altitude, demonstrating how to fly. Finally, the day came when Ikaros was experienced enough to live on his own. Isis kissed his head and watched him fly off to Samos, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Days and weeks past and Isis simply sat in her felucca with her legs crossed, deep in meditation as she sailed back to Egypt.

Athena touched the Eagle Bearer's wrist teleporting them to the school of medicine, newly constructed on Samos. A thin adolescent Pythagoras emerged from its doors carrying several heavy scrolls and parchments while Ikaros scratched his wings with his beak, perched on the roof of the school, patiently waiting for his owner. Pythagoras' chestnut hair reached his shoulders and a matching beard in its infancy had begun to sprout on his face. Aside from his hair color, almond shaped eyes and tan skin tone, Kassandra saw no resemblance with her father. Mnesarchus ran up to his son and helped carry his load.

\- I was hoping you might help me with some orders, he asked.

\- I am not as skilled as you at engraving, Pater, Pythagoras said. - I want to read.

\- That is all you do, maláka..., Mnesarchus sighed. - Why did I even have a son if he refuses to help his poor old pater with his humble work?

\- Yes, would that children were fit to their parents' needs.

Mnesarchus reddened.

\- My son, the _famed_ sophist... You know, one of these days, I will die, and you will think 'I wish I spent more time with my loving father'

\- Mhm hm, Pythagoras mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

\- Personality wise, you are a lot like him, Athena smirked.

\- Pfft, Kassandra huffed rolling her eyes.

In the span of minutes, Athena showed her the life of Pythagoras. Kassandra had to repress the urge to yawn and groan, her father spent decades reading and writing in his childhood home long after Mnesarchus died. The highlight was perhaps the affair her father had with a neighboring blacksmith but even he got bored of Pythagoras rather quickly. He preferred a life of quiet anonymity, even when his mathematical discoveries had become famous across Greece. In his later years, he began talking to himself frantically, obsessing with the Gods. He scoured every scroll across Greece until he found the entrance to Atlantis located beneath a volcano on Theras as well her Golden Staff, which Pythagoras began talking to.

\- Is that Alethia? Kassandra whispered

\- No, Alethia took over the recordings shortly after you discovered the entrance of Atlantis, Athena said. - The Isu speaking to Pythagoras is the one that led him into madness, her name is Juno.

Kassandra frowned.

\- Why?

\- She needed to persuade Pythagoras to make a child with one that carried the Isu blood from our Greek pantheon.

\- What does she want with me, then?

Athena clenched her jaw

\- I... do not know. Since Hera's rebellion, she has disappeared.

Kassandra sighed, starring at her father cradle the Staff and rock back and forth with it.

\- I think I have seen enough. Where to next?

Athena placed a hand on her shoulder and transported them to the Underworld. This was the polar opposite of Elysium, they stood in a dark cavern with rock walls drippy with blood, excrement and various bodily fluids. A cacophony of screams of anguish shredded her ears. At the end of the hallway was a giant dark and damp cell, illuminated with a single candle that flicker with the steady inhale and exhale of the prisoner within. Kassandra had to squint her eyes to make them out entirely. The creature had a body the size of her ship. Several muscled arms where chained and bolted to the wall behind them and a massive metal collar weighed heavy on their shoulders. Their torso was strong and rippled with muscles, and their neck was extremely thick, most likely to support all their heads. They looked strangely beautiful, like a tree sprouting a thousand faces. She could barely make them all out, but several of them turned and starred directly at her and Athena, causing the Goddess to gasp. Kassandra took a small forward but was immediately interrupted by the sound of rushed heavy footsteps coming their way.

Zeus' beard was short and white despite him looking to be so young. His hair was full, long and he wore it loose. He wore a pristine short white chiton the wrapped around one shoulder, exposing most of his pectoral muscle and nipple. He wore gold bracelets and gold sandals that strapped up his toned calf. The God stopped just before the cell and crossed his arms, as he studied the prisoner within.

\- Surprised to see me? Zeus raised an eyebrow.

\- No, several gruff voices spoke in unison. - We knew you lived still; we see all.

\- Then you know why I am here, Zeus said.

\- You aim to destroy Kronos, you seek allies.

 _'He will betray us'. 'Like father, like son'. 'Power will corrupt him'. 'It hurts'_ several voices whispered though Zeus seemed not to have heard them.

\- Hecatoncheires, you are the most powerful of Gaia and Uranus’ children, I need your help to depose my father.

\- You would have us kill our brother?

 _'he only wants power_ ', _'We are in great pain..._ ', _'He will betray us'_ , _'She will bring justice'_

Kassandra raised her eyebrow, still fixing a head in particular that held her stare. Even Athena looked completely shocked.

\- I will ensure your freedom, Zeus said. - However, in order for me to unleash such catastrophic strength you need to prove to me that you can follow a single mind and a single purpose.

Hecatoncheires said nothing, they simply slouched down in their chains, most likely gesturing for Zeus to continue.

\- I will give you three tasks to prove yourselves worthy of freedom. If you can accomplish them, then I will free you after we kill my father and save my siblings. First, you must wrestle and defeat the dragon Campe who guards your prison.

\- Second, you must hurl a boulder from the entrance of the pit to the highest point of Olympus, Zeus declared while pointing to the heavens.

\- And third, you must forge mighty weapons to defeat my father.

He waved his hand dismissively, causing the chains around them to vanish. Zeus nodded with finality before dematerializing. The cell began to tremble with the powerful roar of the dragon Campe awoken from his slumber.

Hecatoncheires stretched his plethora of limbs as the dragon approached. Its onyx black scales were glistening in red blood and his triangular head at the end of a long neck bobbed back and forth tauntingly. Campe lurched forward, barrelling towards them while breathing fire in a large swirling flame that burned to hot that the stone walls of their cell began to melt around them. Using a dozen of their limbs, they tore a portion of bronze from the wall and shielded their body from the fire. Hecatoncheires then leaped forward, pummeling the dragon with a dozen limbs and seizing it by the neck with another dozen limbs. With ease, they flipped the dragon onto its back, grabbed the bronze sword and shoved it down the dragon's throat. Campe wheezed, sputtering small flames, unable to breathe. The dragon thrashed and struggled until it finally froze, lifeless.

Hecatoncheires then looked around his cell, reached down and with the strength of their many arms, lifted the largest boulder they could find. They brought the boulder up to their shoulder and with the grace of an Olympic champion, launched the massive rock into the sky. It soared in the air, higher and higher until Hecatoncheires could no longer see it, where it lodged upon the highest summit of Olympus.

Zeus then dropped down a hammer, an anvil, ingots of adamant, gold and silver into the pit they were in. Hecatoncheires grabbed the hammer and anvil while his several of his other limbs began to glow with Isu Titan magic. Kassandra tilted her head, strangely recognizing the energy in front of her, whereas Athena took a discreet step backwards. A ball of black flames formed in three of their palms, melting the metals into round bulbous spheres that levitated in front of them. Extracting a portion of adamant and gold, Hecatoncheires forged a mighty longsword for Zeus. Combining both metals created sparks in the air, which they caught and added their own magic to, thus creating several thunderbolts for him as well. Hecatoncheires then forged a giant powerful trident for Poseidon, in its shaft they imbued the power control all the seas and breathe underwater. They then forged an onyx black heavy bladed long axe that would set aflame anything it hit and made its wielder impervious to fire, as well as a matching black helm for Hades. Zeus was watching eagerly with a huge smile plastered on his face, not noticing the several of the Hecatoncheires' limbs were discreetly forging a long spear out of adamant concealed behind his back. In the shaft of the spear, they poured in a fraction of their own consciousness, thus allowing its wielder to activate his Titan power.

With all tasks accomplished the Hecatoncheires looked up at Zeus who collected his weaponry with the wave of his hand, dematerializing them.

\- You have done amazing work, Zeus praised.

He turned around and began to walk away.

\- Wait, Hecatoncheires' voices called out. - You promised to free us!

 _'Please.._.', _'It hurts_ ', ' _We are in pain..._ ', _'we are in such grief',_ ' _like father, like son'_

the voices echoed

Zeus spoke over his shoulder as his body began to dematerialize.

\- You are untrustworthy. I cannot have your power wander free in my kingdom. The era of Titans is over.

Hecatoncheires fell to their knees and flooded the earth with their silent tears. Zeus had turned the pit they were in back into a prison cell creating bars of adamant metal around them.

' _Not again..._ ’, ‘ _We will be free',_ _'It hurts..._ '

Hecatoncheires sat and meditated, focusing their Titan power to create a small boat and a human body. They then poured all of its consciousness into it, abandoning their Isu Titan body, letting it crumble to the dirt around them.

The battle of the Titans created so much turmoil, Hecatoncheires, now in the body of a black-haired baby boy crawled out of the pit rafted down the River Styx for several centuries, watching the land he was planning to be born into, during which he learned how to speak with a single voice and think with a single mind. Athena and Kassandra watched as Hecatoncheires entered the body of a Spartan Queen of the Agiad dynasty, who gave birth to him nine months later and named the child Anaxandridas II.

Kassandra gasped " _Leonidas' father_ "

She looked up at the Goddess next to her.

\- Does Leonidas know about this? Kassandra asked.

\- His father tried to protect him from it, however when his Titan power and strength manifested, he learned the truth. Unleashed, Isu Titan power can rip a hole in the fabric of the Universe, Kassandra.

\- So, Zeus' betrayal was justified?

\- No, of course not, Athena shook her head. - I want you to understand that your powers, transcend all of ours. Isis is the most powerful Goddess of all pantheons across the world, combined with the Hecatoncheires....

Kassandra frowned.

\- I... Did mater know?

Athena touched her shoulder, transporting them to her childhood home in Lakonia. The sun was high in the sky and a warm breeze carried the scent of tree sap, honey and cinnamon, making Kassandra sigh nostalgically. She heard the sounds of metals clashing in their backyard and followed. She saw a young Myrinne wearing a sparring tunic, parry and dodge Leonidas' blows. Myrinne looked exactly as Kassandra did all those years ago; round chubby cheeks, button nose scrunched up in concentration, short black hair sticking to her forehead with sweat. On the other hand, Leonidas looked stunningly handsome. He tied his bangs out of his field of view in a messy chignon at the top of his head while the rest black hair, full and wavy cascaded down to his shoulders. His beard was still very young, revealing his powerful square jaw, round rose lips and dimpled chin. “ _Alexios looks so much like him_ ” she thought.

Suddenly her father launched a barrage of blows, each one heavier than the last. Myrinne started by dodging the blows but then chose to parry, unfortunately the strength of the blow caused her to drop her spear. Leonidas lunged, thrusting his sparring spear in a low arc, but Myrinne was ready for it, she jumped in the air and performed a series of backflips until she reached the weapon rack. She launched several daggers, sending them zipping through the air in her father's direction. He was beaming with joy as he dodged them as best he could, though one dagger flew right past he face, sliced his cheekbone open.

\- Pater! Myrinne yelled as she ran towards him.

Leonidas dropped to his knees and opened his arms wide catching his daughter and laughing loudly.

\- You are absolutely amazing, little cub, Leonidas exclaimed. - A warrior knows their terrain like the back of their hand, you landed right where you needed to be.

\- When we were circling each other earlier, I positioned myself close to the weapons rack, Myrinne puffed out proudly.

\- Do you know where you misstepped?

Myrinne's pursed her lips in concentration and frowned deep in thought.

\- I dropped my spear earlier because I tried to parry you, she said after a while.

\- Exactly! You started by dodging my blows then chose to parry. When your opponent is stronger than you, always try to evade and outmanoeuver them.

Myrinne nodded.

\- You are so talented, little cub, Leonidas said as he kissed her hair. - One day, I will tell you what makes us so strong.

-I know already papa, I saw granpater in my sleep.

Leonidas looked into his daughter's eyes and frowned.

\- What did you see?

-Grandpater's real body, he was huge, Myrinne exclaimed as she gestured excitedly. - He had a bunch of arms and twenty heads!

\- You weren't...scared?

\- No, he's family, I love him, Myrinne smiled. - But I still think you are more handsome.

Leonidas burst into laughter.

Kassandra took a step back and the color drained from her face. Athena placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.

\- Do you wish to return to Elysium?

\- I... Yes, please, Kassandra mumbled.

Athena teleported them to the Heart of Elysium, at the feet of the giant statue of Persephone. Kassandra' heart was racing and she breathed heavily. A warm wind the Queen sighed into life from the roof of the palace greeted her and snaked around her body, filling her lungs a lavender and vanilla perfume that made her head swim. The anxiety she felt slowly melted. Athena tilted her head, waiting for her to regain her composure.

\- What happened to Isis? Kassandra asked finally.

\- The laws of Gaia prevent me from seeing the rest of her journey, Athena said calmly. - We saw only what Isis allowed us to see.

\- How could I understand her? I have never travelled outside of Greece.

\- Along with her magic, you have inherited her mothertongue.

\- But... Why me? Why not her son?

\- I could not say, Athena sighed. - I avoided showing you your future, as you have requested, but she will explain everything to you when you meet.

Kassandra frowned and bit her lip.

\- Are there many pantheons?

\- Yes, there are a plethora that exist, and several that have yet to exist. Each Isu has a unique function and specific powers in their pantheon and we watch over the lands and humans that are bestowed to us. The creators, Gaia and Uranus, however, stay the same.

Kassandra sat the marble steps at the bottom of the dais beneath Persephone's statue. She rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands, trying to process all she had seen.

\- Would you... like to be alone? Athena asked hesitantly.

The Eagle Bearer simply nodded from behind her hands. " _I'm so tired_ " she sighed.


	13. Fragments

She had no idea how long she was sitting for, nor how many times she emptied her lungs with her exhausted sighs. Beneath the weight of these realizations, she felt like a helpless child. If she felt as though her fate had been manipulated before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. Witnessing Isis' journey not only broke her heart but also opened her eyes to the cruelty and helplessness of destiny. On the other hand, witnessing her grandfather, Hecatoncheires made her furious with the pantheon that betrayed them and imprisoned them. Was that why she had been born? To be an instrument of vengeance for crimes committed against her family?

Kassandra swallowed hard. Through her fingers, she saw worn greek sandals approach her slowly. The Eagle Bearer lifted her head unenthusiastically and gasped. She would have recognized him without the sculpting tools and rolls of papyrus he was holding. He looked the same as the last time she saw him in his workshop in Elpis, shortly after she had won the Olympics. He had messy black hair, a matching scruffy black beard, olive toned skin and his dark brown eyes seemed a lot brighter and clearer than last she held his gaze. His cheeks were fuller, and he wore the same Athenian blue chamys tied around one of his thin shoulders.

\- Phidias! she exclaimed.

Kassandra hopped up and pat his shoulders affectionately.

\- Kassandra? he gasped. - I just came over to do some work and I saw someone looking miserable, I thought I could help.

Phidias gently placed his scrolls and tools on the marble steps behind them and sat down with Eagle bearer 

\- You look upset, here, sit with me. By the Gods, it is such a blessing to see you again, although I am so sorry

\- It's good to see you too, Kassandra smiled as sat down next to him. - Why're you sorry?

\- Um..., Phidias awkwardly gestured the fields around them. - You... If you're here then... you're... well, you know?

Kassandra laughed at the artist's loss for words.

\- I'm not dead Phidias, though not for lack of trying, Kassandra said. - I have some... business here.

Phidias' charcoal black eyebrows shot up in shock seeing the bright purple light begin to glow from Isu patterns that etched onto her skin.

\- So, you _are_ a God..., he gasped and his eyes started to water. - I thought we were just saying that... Kassandra... I...

\- Hey, none of that, she chuckled. - I'm not sure I even want to be.

\- Oh... afraid of responsibility? Phidias raised an eyebrow.

\- What? No! It’s not that. I just... I miss Phoibe, I miss Kephallonia, I miss my simple life as a Misthios.

Phidias nodded.

\- I wasn't born in the pantheon so I have so much to learn, Kassandra continued. - And even when I have finished everything, what then? I've never cared about the Gods, I make mistakes, I'm not even a good person. How am I fit to be a Goddess?

\- Kassandra, I disagree, Phidias said softly starring at his hands. - My final years... they were truly a nightmare. I couldn't even trust my own mind anymore, every where I turned, I felt the eyes of Kosmos stalking me. I became a shell of the man I was; drowning in paranoia and fear. My most loyal friends peeled away one by one and I was alone. But then, you saved me. I didn't even know you, but you saved me.

Phidias straightened his back and turned to look her in the eyes.

\- You are the kind of person that would sail into warring seas to escort a stranger to safety. You are a good person.

Kassandra shook her head and released a heavy sigh. She did not deserve this praise. Not after Aspasia.

~~~~~~

_Phokis, Greece_

Kassandra held blood-stained parchments in her hand and clung them so tightly, her knuckles were white. Most had dry brown-reddish sploshes that obscured the words beneath them, but the last note was still sticky with the blood of last Sage she killed, Iokaste the leader of the worshippers of the Bloodline. It was this woman that directly ordered Chrysis to abuse and torture her brother, so she saved her for last. Kassandra killed her torturedly slow, with a cruel savagery she did not know she had within her and prayed she would never see again. Iokaste's screams still echoed in her head as Kassandra stood in front of the hidden entrance to the Sanctuary of Kosmos.

Her trembling hand unfolded the Ghost's whisper to Deimos her brother had given her and read it over again for the thousandth time.

" _The other child of the bloodline has returned from the dead. Go to her and do as we have shown you. Bring her pain, but never death; death of the bloodline is for Kosmos to give, and no one else. You will be manipulated. You will be tempted. Do not waver. Truth is weakness. Love is pain. Only in Kosmos can you find true glory and true peace_."

A single tear dropped down on the note. Kassandra shakily returned it to her pocket and took several deep breaths. Her spear hissed and trembled behind her, the metal gradually turning blue in response to her own apprehension. " _It can't be her... Not after everything_ " Kassandra thought.

The Eagle Bearer pulled the door, causing its hinges to squeak loudly. As she walked down the path to the underground layer, her thoughts became a muddled mantra she kept repeating until the words had begun to lose their meaning " _It isn't her... It isn't her... It isn't her_ "

A voice interrupted her thoughts, it was her mother's, sweet and playful, beckoning her child closer _" Kassandra?"_ The Misthios arrived to the underground cavern she had been in all those years ago in disguise. The room was hollow, empty, the sound of her footsteps bounced off the cavern walls around her. Two giant bronze snake sculptures decorated the ceiling above her, their heads hovering above the only treasure in the room. On an elevated platform rested a small pyramid of Isu technology that shone brightly, bathing the cave in a bright orange light. She took a measured step forward and let her fingertips graze the metal.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared before her and she saw a younger Pythagoras wearing a white chiton and a gold necklace its pendant was a miniature version of her golden Staff. He looked tired and sad.

"- _Kassandra..._ " he said softly " _\- It was never supposed to be like this. Decades ago, a group of people gathered to uphold a theory which they believed could control the universe. That the world functioned in equal parts order and disorder. But some fell lovingly into the wicked arms of chaos. And the Cult of Kosmos was born. They abused their power, casting the Greek world into eternal war; one that you were created to stop._

 _-In destroying the Cult, you have done what I could not do. You are a hero. But this imbalance comes with a price, my child. For without chaos, there is supreme order. A loss of progression and freedom_." Pythagoras stepped forward and the corner his lips twitched with the beginning of a smile. "- _But there is still hope... Hope in you, in the future you will bring. We must fix the mistakes of the past. Use the Staff. Repair the rift in the universe. The world depends on you, Kassandra. You need to become the hero again_." Pythagoras opened and shut his mouth hesitantly, as though he wanted to say more but could not bring himself to.

Kassandra withdrew her hand and took a step back. The air around her began to hiss and sparks of yellow and purple light emanated from her broken spear and the glowing pyramid in front of her. She breathed heavily and whipped around at the sound of her voice. " _Please... Gods no.._ " she thought. Just like at the symposium years ago, the sight of Aspasia took her breath away. She wore a beautiful purple and white silk dress, a heavy gold necklace, ornate purple and gold earrings that dangled and swayed with every step she took. Her raven black hair poured down to her shoulders, framing her gorgeous face perfectly.

\- So, you have seen it too? Aspasia asked, walking towards her slowly. Her full pink lips curled into a small smile upon seeing her Misthios again, then her eyes focused on the glowing pyramid in front of them. - It's beautiful, isn't it?

" _Please Gods... it can't be her_ "

Kassandra took her time admiring the shorter Athenian woman with whom she had shared a passionate affair with. If she could stop time then, she would have. Looking into the shorter woman's dark brown eyes, she could almost forget what lead her there... almost.

\- What are you doing here? she asked softly.

\- You killed the last member of the Cult, Aspasia said as she reached behind her and held her terrifying white mask out. - Well, just about.

Kassandra refused to look down, she held Aspasia's gaze with fierce determination, desperately holding onto the lie she clung to. " _Not her... Please Gods... not her_ " her mantra was now an empty prayer that echoed in her head along with Iokaste’s dying screams of anguish.

Aspasia's features softened and she took a bold step forward, still holding out her Cultist mask, the same horrifying masks that Phoibe's murderers wore.

\- Kassandra, she whispered softly.

Kassandra took a large step back huffed and breathed heavily, nostrils flaring in rage, amber eyes glassy with unshed tears of a violating betrayal, even her broken spear hissed and sputtered audibly turning bright red and creating bright sparks in the air. Her mouth gapped open and shut several times, not trusting herself to speak, she bit her lip until the rusty taste of blood coated her tongue.

\- It's true, I was their leader, but only for a moment it seemed, she said as she walked around the pyramid stopping across from her. - When your brother came along and eventually changed what we aimed for.

\- You... agreed with them? The fucking Cult?! she yelled

\- The powers that be in the Greek world weren't doing things the right way. The Cult just wanted a clean slate.

\- By way of corruption! Dirty drachmae! They killed people in a war they made themselves!

\- Fueling war was one of the methods, yes. But it was controlled... until it wasn't, Aspasia said shaking her head. - And then I didn't like what we were doing anymore. We fanned the flames of chaos, thinking we could direct it.

Kassandra thrust her index finger at the woman she cared so deeply for.

\- **You**! You fanned the flames of chaos until it all but consumed all of Greece, Kassandra said shaking her head. - I thought Deimos was on your side?

\- He wasn't... Not in the way we hoped. He is impossible to control, as you know. I tried to whisper to the Sages through the shadows, to rein them in, to control them, but he worked his way to the helm and then held more sway than even I did.

Kassandra's stomach churned every time she used said ' _we_ '. Her head was spinning... how many Cultists had she killed? How many soldiers? How many guards, how many captains, how many polemarches? The pile of bodies she had created could flood the cavern they were in. She thought back to their journey to Naxos to meet Myrinne... how she spent days sobbing in this woman's arms over Phoibe's death, how Aspasia would cry with her and whisper comforts into her ear, how they held each other in her bed, making love to the sway of the waves that carried them. " _Was it all a lie?_ "

\- Malaka... so you were after us, Kassandra whispered voice shaking.

\- Not you, your bloodline. People like Leonidas, like you, have always posed a threat, Aspasia said as she slowly walked around the pyramid approaching the Misthios. - Then we met, and you surprised me... You were nothing like Deimos.

\- They made Deimos that way. He was a baby named Alexios and your Cult made him into a vicious remorseless killer..., Kassandra said stopping herself. " _And now, I am worse..._ " she thought, a tear rolled down her cheek and wet her lips, the salty taste mixing in with the metallic sting of blood.

\- Why not use me? she asked. - I was in the palm of your hand.

-You made me hopeful, that you could put an end to the Cult that had become so corrupt. I never expected to fall in love with you, Kassandra. Believe me I didn't want to, I hated myself for it.

\- You know what I do to Cultists, Aspasia, Kassandra said slowly her amber eyes darkening predatorially.

With a practiced hand, she slowly drew her hissing broken spear that was now illuminating them both in a warm red light.

Aspasia nodded and smiled sadly.

\- I know. I was ready to die by your hand from the first time I saw you at the symposium.

Kassandra's eyes lowered to the glowing pyramid.

\- What about this? Why does the Cult have it?

\- I have been trying to figure that out, it remains a mystery. This pyramid has been worshipped by the Cult for decades and we have used it to replace the Oracle of Delphi. Using the people's reliance on a pantheon of dead Gods would help reshape humanity in our favor, Aspasia said. -It holds a mysterious power to see into time. But only certain people can activate it, people like Deimos and those from your bloodline.

\- But... you've seen something too?

\- I don't know how or why but it did show me... something, she said inching closer to the bright artifact.

\- What did you see? Kassandra asked, immediately cursing the softness in her voice.

\- I saw _you_ , in the vision, you destroyed the pyramid, and you destroyed the Cult. I saw Greece, Sparta and Athens united under one flag, under one ruler elected by the people. Then, I saw you in gold and green fields ridding a black stallion with onyx and glowing purple wings, you held a golden staff, with two snake heads around its head, Aspasia said then sighed and whispered. - When I inherited my position, I knew I would the Cult's last Ghost.

Kassandra's eyes widened in horror.

\- Phoibe...

All the color drained from Aspasia's face immediately, her eyes widened and her perfectly sculpted eyebrows shot up.

\- Kassandra..., her voice trembled as she spoke. - I am so so sorry... I didn't know. I had no sway with the Sages at the time... I thought they would never ever kill a child. It was my fault, you were right, I never should have let her go...

\- Perikles? she asked.

She still had the papyrus of the Ghost's whisper to Kleon in her bag, Kassandra knew the truth, she had even memorized the words: " I have gifted you Perikles. I have given you Athens. For these gifts I ask only one thing in return; unite the Greek cities under the banner of Kosmos and raze all those who oppose you to the ground" she just wanted to see if Aspasia would have the audacity to lie about it.

Aspasia looked down at her hands and in a hushed voice, though much calmer than when talking about Phoibe, she whispered.

\- I killed him, I opened the door for the Cult and gave them Athens and its just and brilliant-minded leader. I may as well have slit his throat myself.

Kassandra flexed her fingers on her spear she was gripping.

\- What about Phidias? Who killed him, and why?

\- I had left the Cult at that time, but they thought he knew the order of symbols that could unlock a powerful artifact. If he was tortured before he died, it was most likely Deimos.

Kassandra closed the distance between them, her left hand roughly pulled Aspasia's hair back, exposing her soft neck and her right hand held her broken spear at her throat, the blade of which still glowing red, reflected in those excruciatingly beautiful dark brown eyes. A small moan escaped from Aspasia's parted lips but otherwise, she did not flinch. The raven-haired beauty swallowed dryly, causing her skin to graze the white-hot steel. Kassandra breathed heavily, her glassy amber eyes inspected every inch of her face and she held the blade so tightly her knuckles were white, and her arm trembled. Aspasia raised her hand slowly and placed it on top of Kassandra's.

\- It's okay, she whispered

The Misthios exhaled shakily and her tears fell shamelessly now. She lowered her head and pressed her forehead against Aspasia's.

\- Why did you do this? Kassandra hiccupped

Tears now began to fall from Aspasia's eyes as well.

\- Kassandra I l...

Kassandra interrupted her by crashing their lips together like Zeus' lightning. Despite the heat of the blade digging at the skin of her throat, Aspasia angled her head upwards, kissing her back desperately. She eagerly opened her mouth to her lover's tongue, exploring each other's mouths with an urgent burning passion just like they had that night at the symposium. The two of them melded into each other, until her lungs were screaming for air and her lips her swollen, but she didn't care. She was completely at the Misthios' mercy and she could not think of a sweeter way to go. Suddenly, Kassandra took a step back and gasped for breath, panting heavily. The sudden lack of heat made a whimper escape from Aspasia's lips. Small beads of red blood surfaced on her neck from where the blade was. Kassandra sheathed her broken spear behind her and took a small step forward. The Misthios licked her thumb and gently wiped the blood from Aspasia's throat.

\- I'm sorry, Kassandra whispered.

\- Don't be, I deserve much worse.

Kassandra rested her head in the shorter woman's black hair, inhaling her perfume, trying to commit it to her memory.

\- The Cult is destroyed and your days of controlling from the shadows are over, Kassandra said after a while. - Go, live, get married, have children and be happy.

Tears rolled down Aspasia's cheeks. In that moment, she would have preferred to have her throat slit open, to die in the arms of the woman she loved, frozen for eternity in a passionate embrace. Kassandra placed her finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Amber gold eyes, full of fiery determination peered into the very depths of her soul.

\- I am sparring your life, Aspasia, for the love we shared. Do not mistake my clemency for weakness, your life is mine. From this day until your last, you fill your lungs at my discretion. Any whispers, any secret meetings or any manipulation from the shadows and I promise, by all the Gods, I will kill you.

Kassandra bent down and kissed her lips gently.

\- Please, don't make me, she whispered against her lover's satin lips.

Aspasia placed her palm on her breastplate directly above the Misthios' heart and starred deeply in her eyes, gathering the courage to turn around and walk away. Kassandra took a step back and faced the pyramid, still glowing brightly whispering words to her in her mother's voice. " _Kassandra... there is work to do lamb... A storm is coming..._ " She drew her broken spear and held it above her hands with two hands then brought it down with a terrible force that shook the cave. Purple and gold sparks floated in the air as the device hissed and lost its light.

\- I can weather any storm, she growled.

~~~~~

The sound of Phidias' voice had slowly become a distant warbled sound as she got lost in her memories.

\- ...anyway, we all do what we can, and you have done so much already, don't be so hard on yourself, he said.

Kassandra shook her head.

\- How can you say that? I didn't save you. You're dead, man. You died and I let your killers live. The woman solely responsible for the chaos the Cult has caused the Greek world draws breath somewhere on the Aegean because I couldn't bring myself to..., Kassandra trailed off. - And the man who killed you... Phidias, he is my brother. He has done horrible things, and I let him live, I forgave him.

She was expecting a more visceral reaction from the artist than the one she got. Phidias simply tilted his head, looking at her confused. Kassandra clenched her jaw. Phidias' mangled corpse haunted her and robbed her from sleep several months after his death. His fingernails had been torn off, several of his toes were cut off, he was branded by his sculpting tools, his teeth had been ripped out and nearly all of his bones had been crushed. He looked swollen and unrecognizable, just a lump bloodied and bruised flesh left to rot in his workshop.

\- I'm not sure why that seems to bother you so much, the artist said softly.

\- Because... Phidias, if I couldn't protect you, bring your murderer to justice or avenge your death, what good am I? You died for nothing.

\- I died because everyone dies, Kassandra. I never expected you to avenge me, he chuckled. - Nor do I want some divine justice from beyond the grave. I truly don't care who my killer was, I forgive him. I am just so happy to be where I am now, all I feel is grateful. My life was unravelling, everything was madness and all I needed was a friend. You saved me, and that is worth everything. Death wasn't a cruel fate for me, it was the light at the end of a dark tunnel.

Phidias craned his neck up to look at the giant statue of the Queen they were sitting under.

\- Besides, I have made friends here. I can sculpt, draw, and spend the rest of eternity creating; that is all I've ever wanted, he beamed at the Misthios. - Though if I am allowed one regret, it is that I did not get the chance to sculpt my friend, Kassandra of Sparta.

Kassandra blinked in disbelief. Was it really that simple, that easy to forgive? Did everyone become this enlightened after their death?

\- Thank you, Phidias, she said in a voice that trembled with emotion. - Hey, maybe I'll find time to pose for you when everything settles?

Phidias smiled and placed an amicable hand on her muscled shoulder.

\- I'd like that very much.

Kassandra frowned and stood up quickly, much to her friend's confusion. She tilted her neck upwards and inspected the bright blue sky, something big was approaching from the North. The sounds of wings flapping above her became louder and louder, then, she saw the silhouettes of a large animal and her eagle getting closer. Ikaros immediately descended to greet her, landing on her right shoulder, and nuzzling his head into her hair. However, the Eagle Bearer was too stunned by the ethereal approach of the beast in front of her to reciprocate his affections. The beast was a black stallion with large, majestic wings, big enough to support its weight, it looked like it was racing on the clouds flapping its wings in rhythm to the movement of his hooves. Kassandra let her jaw drop at the sight of Persephone ridding this creature. The Goddess sat side saddled wearing a simple white tunic and no accessories, allowing her blonde silky hair to dance behind her. Her Isu tattoos shone bright and created a glowing gold light that illuminated her beautiful features and the powerful stallion beneath her. Upon seeing the Misthios and the artist, the Goddess smiled and waved, allowing her beast to land gracefully before them. Seeing the horse up close was even more spectacular. The horses' coat was impeccably clean, and his wings were black, with bright purple light shining under them that resembled the color of her Isu energy. The beast had a medium length black mane, golden hooves, and a muscular body. Kassandra's admiration for the animal was stopped short when the Queen dismounted elegantly. As soon as she was safely off, the beast ran straight for the Misthios neighing excitedly, and nuzzled his head into her chest. It was then that she recognized him.

\- Phobos? Malaka, look at you!

Her stallion reared on his hindlegs and stretched his wings for her, proudly flaunting them.

\- Yes, I see them! You're so handsome!

Persephone walked straight to her, cupped her face in both hands and bent down to kiss her, causing Ikaros fly off her shoulder reluctantly and land on Phobos' head. Kassandra's eyebrows shot up, surprised, but charmed at how naturally the Queen gave into her emotions in front of Phidias. The Misthios reciprocated and even smiled into the kiss, feeling Persephone's arms wrap around her neck pulling her closer. When they parted the Queen turned to Phidias and bent down to hug him quickly.

\- Thank you for such a warm welcome, Your Grace, Kassandra said with a sly grin pulling at the corners of her lips.

Kassandra's darted between the Queen and Phidias and she raised an eyebrow.

\- You two know each other?

Phidias smiled

\- Of course. Her Grace and I sculpt all the statues in Elysium. She truly has an artist's hand; she may surpass me soon.

\- Oh stop, you, Persephone said as she nudged his shoulder playfully. - Kassandra, I am happy to see you, are you... alright?

Persephone's question hung in the air, heavy with the weight of what the Misthios learned. They knew they could not discuss this freely in the open, not with Hekate sulking about.

Kassandra nodded reassuringly.

\- I am, thank you.

Her amber eyes focused on Persephone's wordlessly promising that they would revisit the conversation later.

\- What happened to Phobos? You've taught him to fly? she asked changing the topic.

Persephone pet Phobos' mane while the stallion neighed softly.

\- Ikaros was flying above us and he just started to follow him, the Queen smiled. - He looked like he was ready to sprint into the sky, so I created these wings for him. I hope it's alright, I can remove them if you want.

Phobos nuzzled his head into Kassandra's chest, silently begging to keep them.

\- Fine, I cannot say no to you, the Misthios chuckled. - Thank you, Persephone, he's perfect.

Persephone caressed the stallion one final time.

\- Thank you for a lovely ride, Phobos, she purred.

\- My Queen, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have work to do, Phidias said.

\- Please, Phidias, I told you call me Persephone, she smiled.

\- What work? Kassandra asked while casually combing her stallion's mane.

\- Some of Persephone's followers will be hosting a symposium in the villa near the devoted Followers Sanctuary in a few days and we are making sculptures to decorate the halls. Well, she (Phidias nodded towards Persephone proudly) will be sculpting, I will be painting. I feel like a proud father, Phidias giggled as he sniffled dramatically. 

Persephone using her superior height, peered down and pat him on the head like a child and smiled.

\- Yes, yes, now let's get to work, _pater_. 

Phidias gathered his sculpting tools and papyrus in his arms and beamed at the Eagle Bearer.

\- Chaire, Kassandra. Come find me, if you want, we will work on that statue.

Persephone raised an eyebrow and a plotting smirk danced on her lips for an instant. The Queen lowered to kiss the corner of Kassandra's lips then whispered in her hear.

\- I think Hekate may be plotting something again, she is sulking around the Sunken Temple.

When the Queen stood up, Kassandra recognized the anxiety and concern in her violet eyes. Kassandra straightened her back and nodded stiffly. Persephone's slender fingers ghosted above her Misthios' lips.

\- Be careful, idiot, she said in a hushed whisper.

Kassandra crossed her muscled arms and simply winked. Persephone turned around, quickly hiding the red blush developing on her cheeks and returned to Phidias' side. She helped carry some of his tools then placed her hand on the man's shoulder and the pair dematerialized slowly under Kassandra's affectionate gaze.

When they were gone, Ikaros returned to her shoulder and squawked demanding her attention.

\- Ikaros, I missed you too! she said as she pet the plumes of his stomach. - I saw you as a baby, I didn't realize you were so small.

Her eagle shook his head and stretched his wings, as though he were flexing his muscles to show off.

\- Yes, you are a lot bigger and more impressive now, she turned to her stallion. - And you! You look majestic.

As she pet his neck, the Spartan smiled and reflected on her memory in Phokis, specifically the Isu Pyramid. How was it that Aspasia could see into it? Looking at Phobos now, she had no doubt that the Athenian woman had predicted her stallion’s transformation, but how could that be possible? Then Kassandra thought about her father Pythagoras and how he spoke in a dejected tone, imploring her to become a hero again and to use the Staff. Was he referring to her trials in the Underworld? In her vision of him in the Pyramid, he seemed lucid and clearer. She smiled sadly; she would have liked to know him as he was then. She raised her eyebrow, remembering a particular detail about him she found alluring; around his neck he wore a long gold necklace, its pendant being a miniature version of the Staff. She was never fond of jewelry, unlike her mother Myrinne, however the thought of wearing her Golden Staff appealed to her.

The Misthios took a step back and materialized the weapon her right hand. She gripped it with two hands, closed her eyes and frowned in concentration. She focused her Isu energy and visualized the necklace Pythagoras wore. The effect was almost immediate, the Staff shrunk in her hands, gradually transforming into a golden necklace. When Kassandra opened her eyes and examined it, she was surprised to see new details etched on to the gold pendant. Details of the scales and eyes of the twin snakes were shining with bright purple light, and the spear head itself was glowing violet, so bright it was almost white. The necklace itself was made of miniature gold and onyx links. It was heavy and when she put it on, she noticed that the pendant reached below her sternum, and tickled the soft tanned skin of her chiselled abdomen. She smirked; it was similar to Isis’ low hanging jewelry.

Satisfied with her Staff new appearance, Kassandra hopped onto Phobos' back, careful place her legs behind his outstretched wings, giving him space to move. Her muscular thighs felt the extent of her stallion's newfound strength as Phobos flexed beneath her, waiting for her order to fly.

\- Let's ride! YA! she exclaimed as she pressed her heels, spurring Phobos off.

Phobos galloped quickly picking up speed as he began to unfold his majestic wings. When they were going fast enough, the stallion began flapping his wings and leapt into the air, allowing the wind the carry their momentum. Kassandra gasped, breathless, and held onto his mane fiercely. Phobos gained altitude, flew side by side with Ikaros and neighed ecstatically. Kassandra peered down, they were soaring in the air, literally galloping above the clouds in a magnificent blue sky. A wild smile broke onto her face, her heart was pounding out of her chest, she never felt so free. Part of her wanted to stay up here forever but the look in Persephone's violet eyes pulled her back to reality. She needed to find Hekate. Phobos immediately descended to the Sunken Temple and merged with Ikaros who spotted the white haired Isu Goddess watering one of her strange plants. Kassandra opted to land out of the Goddess' sight.

As soon as his hooves touched down, she took a deep breath, concentrated her Isu energy coaxing it to recede from her skin and pool inside her chest. She dismounted slowly and kissed his cheek. "That was amazing, thank you Phobos. You should stay out of Hekate's sight, I don't trust her. Be safe, don't fly too far."

Hekate looked more suspicious than usual if that were even possible. Under her black dress, her milk-colored skin shone, reflecting the pale blue light of her Isu markings. The Goddess examining the leaves of her plants with an expert eye, watering them meticulously. Hearing the Misthios approach behind her, Hekate tilted her head in her direction. Kassandra crossed her arms and strode up to her casually.

\- You've had your alone time, are you finished pouting? Kassandra asked.

\- You have cost me dearly, Misthios. Do you know how valuable that water was? Hekate scowled.

Kassandra tilted her head. Of course, she knew the Goddess might be resentful and suspicious of her where her loyalties may lie, however she also knew that Hekate could not dirty her hands herself with whatever she was scheming. The Goddess needed her.

\- I did not come for a history lesson or a lecture on water, Kassandra said boldly. - You need my help, so, what's next?

Hekate arched an eyebrow, taken aback by the woman's audacity. No one had ever spoken to her like that, certainly not a little human. The Goddess quickly stilled her shock behind a mischievous smirk. 

\- You want to get right down to business? Alright, Hekate purred. - There's one more place we must weaken Persephone before our time together draws to a close. Her most devoted followers will gather two days from now, in a villa in Phaiera's Retreat. These are the most vile humans in Elysium that serve her every whim and dark desire.

A cold bead of sweat ran down the back of her neck. " _She can't be serious_ " Kassandra thought making sure she kept her face completely emotionless.

\- Are they under her possession?

\- You might say they are more obsessed than possessed. But if you're thinking you can save these humans, you are sorely mistaken. They are irredeemable, Persephone's hold on them is too strong, Hekate sighed theatrically. - Believe me, I have tried to help them, they are lost.

" _Maybe I should just kill her now_ " she thought, her spear warmed up and pulsed behind her. " _No. No, that is not my decision to make. Persephone deserves the right to decide her fate. Fuck, I can't let her do this_ "

\- Hekate, so far, you've been helping humans, not hurting them.

\- I am helping people who help your cause, sweetling. And hurting people that stand in your way to the gate. Try to stay with me, won't you?

Her stomach churned as she asked.

\- So, what do you have in mind for Persephone's followers?

\- Poison in their wine should do the trick. Unfortunately, the wolf nearby ate the last of my aconite. You will need to kill it and extract the poison from its liver. The symposium shouldn't be too difficult to infiltrate, but once you're there try to blend in with the other Persephone-obsessed humans.

\- Aconite? Kassandra asked.

Hekate gently gestured the plants she was watering, with the pride of a mother introducing their newborn.

\- The most deadly and dangerous poison that exists. It can even weaken and handicap certain Isu.

" _Good to know._.."

\- Adonis mentioned having rebel spies that attend similar events, is poisoning them worth the risk?

Hekate bottom lip trembled slightly.

\- Ah... then you might want to warn such a spy not to drink the wine. His spies often wear floral patterns and animal motifs on their jewelry. Be... careful. With the spies, I mean.

Kassandra raised an eyebrow; this momentary slip of composure did not go unnoticed by either of them. Fortunately, Hekate recovered quickly and straightened her back.

\- Don't worry, there will be plenty of time to leave once the humans start drinking. Good luck.

The Eagle Bearer took her leave walking slowly, subtly sending Isu energy from the soles of her feet to survey the surrounding area. The white-haired Goddess did not seem to notice as she returned her attention to her plants. Kassandra found the wolf den at the top of a hill nearby. There were four wolves, one of which was three times the size of the others, and its grey fur was glowing bright green, a dense cloudy mist emerging from its body. The Misthios trekked uphill effortlessly and examined the wolf pack. In Greece, she might have lured the alpha wolf from the others, killed it and collected its pelt quickly. However, having recently met Artemis, Kassandra felt a new appreciation and compassion for animal life. She bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment then disarmed her Caldeus sword, longbow and her black Isu staff, the only three weapons she kept on her body at all times without dematerializing them.

Kassandra inhaled deeply and exhaled through puckered lips several times, gathering her Isu energy. Her skin lit up under the glow of her Isu marks however, the patterns etching on her skin began to shift and several new symbols began to appear on her forearms, abdomen, and legs in bright gold and purple. Kassandra arched her eyebrow, recognizing Isis' Egyptian Isu motifs on her skin. The wolves must have noticed the bright gold light emanating from her because they all began growling ferally. Three of the beasts approached and began circling her, their bodies tensed, fur bristled, sharp yellowed fangs exposed predatorially, snouts twisted in a terrifying snarl, ready to pounce at their alpha's command.

Kassandra, unafraid, slowly raised her hand and sent out a wave of her Isu energy. They all stopped moving immediately, their threatening growls turned into whimpers. With a stern glance of her amber gold eyes, she tamed all three wolves, bending them to submit her will. Kassandra lowered her hand and the wolves, completely in synch with her, all sat obediently.

\- Be calm friends, I won't hurt you, Kassandra said soothingly.

The wolves seemed to understand and sat peacefully; she felt no aggression in the animals. Kassandra turned her attention to the Alpha of the pack, who approached her and began baring his teeth in a menacing grimace, bright green drool dripping from its jaw. She straightened her back with authority and raised her hand, sending a wave of her Isu energy in the air to immobilize the animal. The wolf was strong and stubborn, it began barking and snarling, shaking its head wildly, resisting her. This time, Kassandra's amber eyes began to glow bright gold, just as her grandmother, and her entire palm brightened with gold and purple Isu energy. 

\- You're mine, she growled with authority. - Calm. Down.

The alpha wolf tried to break it her hold by lunging at her, but Kassandra's Isu grip was too strong, the animal only managed to tremble violently and snap its jaw at the air. It panted wildly, creating huffs of green toxic mist into the air. It struggled for a while until finally the beast whimpered and slumped onto its belly and looked up into her glowing gold eyes, submissively.

Kassandra exhaled, her eyes gradually returned to their normal state and she knelt by the giant animal's side. As though privy to her thoughts, the beast rolled over on to its back, exposing its abdomen to her. " _I need to extract the poison from its liver_ " she reminded herself. She gathered and concentrated a large amount of Isu energy in the hand. Kassandra placed her glowing palm on the alpha's soft underbelly, closed her eyes and frowned in deep concentration. She visualized the animal's swollen liver and gathered fragments of the toxins together. With a surprisingly expert hand, Kassandra gathered the aconite from the wolf's veins, pulled it together, coaxed it to the surface of the skin and through it. The alpha wolf whimpered in pain but otherwise remained completely still. When Kassandra raised her hand, a ball of glowing green poison, roughly the size of a large peach, levitated in her palm. The alpha wolf panted happily and nuzzled his head into Kassandra's legs. The Misthios smiled and scratched behind the animal's ears, petting it reassuringly.

She rose to her feet and examined the aconite hovering in her hand curiously. It looked almost alive, bulbous, and shifting in the air. " _Now what will I do with you_ " she mussed. If she were serving divine poetic justice, she should save it for Hekate she thought, but she could not risk carrying the poison on her person until her next opportunity to kill her. Despite her faults, Hekate _was_ extremely smart not to reveal any of her Isu abilities to Kassandra before then. " _Her sense of sight and smell must be incredibly enhanced_ ", Kassandra thought. " _I have to assume that she has the ability to detect aconite if I carry it, even if I were to dematerialize it._ "

Kassandra turned around and saw her weapons, neatly placed on the ground behind her. Suddenly she remembered what she saw in Hecatoncheires' memories. When forging weapons for Poseidon and Hades, her grandfather imbued powers into the metal shaft. First, she raised her golden sword in her left hand, gathered her Isu energy and focused deeply. Out of the bulbous sphere of aconite levitating above her right palm, she extracted some and coaxed it into the blade, fusing the poison into the sharp metal. As soon at the poison interacted with her weapon, geometric Isu patterns engraved onto the surface of the blade in onyx black and bright purple. Kassandra repeated the process for her black Isu staff and her longbow, and smiled triumphantly when she was finished. Her Isu sight and smell could not detect the poison anymore. Moreover, her weapons were all matching in style and had never looked more handsome.

Kassandra spun her sword and she staff in each hand, dual wielding them perfectly in synch, slicing through the air, jumping, and shifting stances, light on her feet as though it were a choreographed dance. She noticed with satisfaction, that she could manipulate her Isu energy into her weapons and extract poison from them at will.

Kassandra sheathed her sword and staff then turned to the pack of wolves who now sat in line, observing her curiously, waiting for her orders. She knelt in front of the huge alpha wolf, still prostrate on the ground for her, and pet his fur.

\- You are all free to roam, she said. - Please do not kill any humans.

The wolf licked her palm and lazily turned around and trotted off, followed closely by the rest of his pack. She watched them leave then walked down the mountain slowly. Kassandra was deep in thought when she heard a voice call out from her Golden Staff around her neck

\- _Keeper, I need your assistance_ , Hermes' gruff voice whispered.

" _Ugh what now_ " she groaned, rolled her eyes and whistled for Phobos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phobos now has the black Pegasus skin  
> Also Yes this is a bad chapter name, I couldn't think of anything  
> Also also I'm going to skip some missions but it'll all tie in together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please any suggestions and comments are useful. I'm trying to follow the DLC timeline, so this is probably going to be pretty long. Also French is my native tongue so don't judge me too harshly!


End file.
